


Naruto's Helter Skelter Rin x Sen Ran Sem: Hakudaku Cross Mix

by Raptorcloak



Series: Naruto's Hentai Adventures [4]
Category: Helter Skelter Hakudaku no Mura, Hentai Series, Naruto, Ran Sem, Rin x Sen
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass-Kicking, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Betrayal, Breast Play, Burning, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Punching, Falling In Love, Fights, Harems, Hot Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kidnapping, Large Breasts, MILFs, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rating: NC17, Relationship(s), Shower Sex, Trapped, Violence, Woman on Top, beatings, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 67,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is hired to locate the whereabouts of the Kagami and Ichinose celebrity families along with their gravure idol/super model friends before they become victims of an obscene festival set in a rural village. AU. Remake of Helter Skelter Hakudaku no Mura and Rin x Sen Ran Sem: Cross Mix. Features characters from Yabai Fukushuu Yami Site. For DarkChild316's birthday. Please R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Village, Crimson Bloody Beatdown

Ladies and gentlemen, I present the 4th installment of my _**Naruto/Hentai**_ saga with the long-awaited crossover remakes of the infamous rape hentais named _**Helter Skelter: Hakudaku no Mura**_ and _ **Rin x Sen Ran-Sem: Cross Mix**_ (the second of which has its respective characters crossed over themselves through _**Ran Sem Hakudaku Derumo Tsuma no Miira Tori**_ and _ **Rin x Sen: Hakudaku Onna Kyoushi to Yaroudomo**_ ) along with the surprise addition of rape hentai _**Yabai Fukushuu Yami Site**_ with two of the three main girls from that hentai; Misuzu Inami and Ayano Yukawa **.**

In this remake, the plotline will be the same in which the supermodel Kagami family and their group of friends, sisters Riko and Anna Ichinose and Kaori Sakaki of _**Ran Sem,**_ Asuka Okita, Urara Ebihara, and Kaho Mizushima of _**Rin x Sen,**_ and Misuzu and Ayano (all of whom are gravure idols/supermodels in this story despite the fact that all of Riko, Anna, Misuzu and Ayano were actual models in their respective series) are deceived into going to a rural village under the pretense of filming there; not suspecting the foul truth that awaits them.

For more bang for the beatdown, all the villains from each hentai will be in this story and get the crap beat out of them by our favorite ninja with the exception of Kaori Sakaki, who was a villainous character in both **_Ran Sem_** and **_Rin x Sen Ran-Sem: Cross Mix_** since she actually helped assist the villains rape the girls in either setting though not as much on the latter series.

One thing that disappointed many is the fact that she didn't have any sex scenes aside from sucking off some of the villains and nothing else aside from being nude half the time along with violating Urara with a double-ended strap-on. So, in this story, she'll be one of the heroines and get a well-earned sex scene.

So without further ado, let's get to reading and enjoy this asskicking 1st chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or any hentai at all.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

" _Man, today is blazing!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he sat outside his home in early morning and observed the hot weather in the final week of August. He went back inside and drank some water before getting a summons to the Hokage office where he met a woman in her thirties.

"Naruto, this is Suzuka Mirano, an agent from Japan to a group of supermodels and gravure idols." Kakashi said.

"Well, hello, Suzuka, how can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-san, I need your help in locating my clients." Suzuka asked as she handed him a photo of eleven attractive women and he blushed at how incredibly beautiful they were.

"What's their names?" Naruto asked.

"From left to right, this is Miyu Kagami, her mother Sayoko and her elder and younger sisters, Fubuki and Haruka, respectively along with Riko Ichinose and her younger sister Anna and onwards is Urara Ebihara, Asuka Okita, Kaori Sakaki, Mirei Inami, Ayana Himekawa, and Kaho Mizushima." Suzuka said.

"How long have they been missing?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't heard from them in two days and not one of them has answered their cellphones or house phones. To make matters worse, none of them are at their houses and the police can't seem to find them." Suzuka worriedly said.

"Have you talked to any of their families and friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and they don't know anything either but I heard them mention something about a man named Mantoku Kasukabe." Suzuka said.

"Who's he?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently, they said he's a television director who had offered them a deal of some sort but after days of research, there is no one in the entertainment business with that name." Suzuka said and Naruto began to think that Mantoku had to be a fraud.

"Hmm…" Naruto said.

"Please, Naruto-san, help find them." Suzuka said and Naruto placed the photo in his pocket.

"Don't you worry, Suzuka, I'll find them." Naruto said before leaving the office and activating his Eternal Rinnegan and Sage Mode alike before teleporting to Tokyo. His dōjutsu had no success in finding them in any part of Tokyo, Kyoto, or even Akihabara before he moved onto other cities.

Not giving up, Naruto took a detour and found the Kagami home before using his teleporting powers to enter the house. He looked around and found a number on the counter that was dated by at least two days.

Knowing he had to be onto something, he picked up the number and saw it was a number belonging to that of a tour bus. Naruto warped out of the house and zipped through the continent before coming to a dirt road.

He flew into the air and after a while, he felt a disturbing negative emotion nearby in the higher mountainous regions. This emotion made his skin crawl in disgust before flying to check it out and he found the feelings coming from a tour bus that had the same number as the one he found in the Kagami home.

Naruto used his Ying-Yang powers to make himself invisible as he flew down towards the bus and looked inside to see a bespectacled man with slicked back brown hair and eyes with a thin goatee driving the bus. He wore a purple high-collared shirt with a lavender sweat tied around his neck and had on blue pants.

This man was the source of the negative emotions and though he had a calm look on his face as he drove the bus, Naruto sensed foul thoughts coming from him. Then, he looked back into the bus and saw Suzuka's model clients in the back happily chatting amongst themselves before finding himself staring at them in awe of seeing their beauty in person.

Miyu was of 18 years of age with long black hair and blue eyes who stood at 5.3 feet. She had a long-sleeved, white t-shirt and black miniskirt that accented her chest of 87, her waist of 57, and hips of 89.

Sayoko was a woman of 43 with shoulder-length brown hair in a ponytail and matching eyes who was 5.4 feet tall. She wore a low-cut tan shirt that had slits in the upper shoulder levels held together by two x-mark shaped black straps on either side and charcoal-gray trousers with her breasts were measured to 99, her waist to 62, and her hips being that of 96.

Fubuki was of 24 years with shoulder-length lime-green blonde hair and green eyes who stood at 5.6 feet. She had a deep V-neck black top that had three buttons and three straps on the back that exposed most of her backside and wore a long low-riding skirt with a slit on the right side going up to the hip that had a maroon belt hanging to the side from her waist.

Her chest measured to 89 with her waist being 59 and her hips being that of 91. Fubuki was currently speaking to Haruka, who was 16 years of age with dark pink hair in a bob and violet eyes.

Haruka stood at 5.1 feet in height with her attire being that of a yellow crop-top with red linings and blue short shorts. Her chest measured to that of 93 along with her waist being 57 and her hips of 90 before she laughed.

Haruka's best friend, Anna, had shoulder-length, light violet hair and blue eyes who was of the same height and age. She had on a short-sleeved, button-up white shirt and a blue miniskirt with her breasts being measured to 87 and her waist being 60 and her hips were of 88.

Anna sat next to Riko, who was 25 years of age, which had long blonde hair and light brown eyes. She stood at 5.6 feet of height and wore a red deep V-neck kimono which ended above her knees that was held close with a black sash.

Riko notably had a beauty mark right next to her lip and she possessed a chest of 88, a small waist of 58, and hips of 86. Naruto's attention was drawn to Kaori, who was about 26 years of age, as she had long black hair tied in a loose side ponytail that rested on her right shoulder and she had garnet-colored eyes with a mole just under her right eye.

Kaori had on a greenish-gray shirt button-up shirt and matching trousers as she had a bosom of 98, a waist of 60, and hips of 92. His eyes looked over to see Urara, who had long black hair in a hime cut with blunt bangs and sported amber eyes as she stood at 5.3 feet.

At an age of 23 and a height of 5.3, Urara wore a white short-sleeved, button up blouse and had a matching miniskirt along with small earring studs. She sported a chest of 92, a waist of 58, and incredible hips of 89 as she spoke to Miyu.

Asuka had long blonde hair with a part in the middle that had a ponytail and she had eyes similar to that of Naruto. She wore a tracksuit akin to his that was red in color but had white lines and she stood at 5.5 feet.

She also had an exposed white undershirt that accented her chest of 88 and Naruto noted her waist to be measured at 56 and hips at that of 86. Kaho had short dark orange hair with a black headband and she carried light green eyes as she stood at a height of 5.2 feet.

Kaho had a school uniform with a white top with a yellow bow at the chest and a blue skirt. She had a chest of 86, a waist of 55, and hips of 81 as she drank a bottle of water.

Misuzu, Mirei being her stage name, was 5.4 with shoulder-length curly blonde hair that was parted in the middle and she had red eyes with her age being 18. She wore a similar school uniform to that of Kaho that was a short-sleeved white shirt and a tan-colored skirt with black thigh-high stockings.

Misuzu had a chest of 87, a waist of 56, and hips of 83 as she chatted with Kaori as Ayano sat next to her. She was the same age and height with long violet hair with blunt bangs along with a green headband that had a flower-like decoration at the top.

Ayano had a school-themed outfit not unlike Kaho and Misuzu's but her shirt had violet lines running across the short sleeves and had a purple skirt. Her chest measured to 90 with her waist being 56, and her hips being that of 84.

Naruto was amazed at their beauty as they all excitedly talked with one another and from the looks of things, they were all very close. Still worried about the man who he correctly believed to be Mantoku, he got an idea and entered the luggage carrier using a Kamui-like ability to make himself intangible.

The bus drove further into the mountains until it reached a rural village and stopped in front of it. Mantoku opened the front door and Haruka was the first one off the bus before looking around in awe.

"Wow! Come on, girls, feast your eyes!" Haruka said as she sprinted ahead as her family and friends got off the bus.

"Haruka, slow down!" Miyu laughed and Fubuki sighed.

"Geez, she's always so energetic." Fubuki said.

"Well, after a long ride like that, it's good to get your blood running." Asuka smiled as Mantoku opened the luggage door on the side of the bus before allowing them to get their respective luggage. Then, he guided them inside a house where they'd be staying and gave them each a cup of tea.

"We look forward to working with you, Kasukabe-kun." Sayoko said.

"No, the pleasure is mine." Mantoku said.

"I can't but feel bad that you're taking care of us even though it's not in the contract." Sayoko said.

"Speaking of which, where's Suzuka?" Urara asked.

"She said she'd be here later but that aside, it's my pleasure to have such a wonderful family and group of friends full of beauties participate in our show." Mantoku said.

"Lying on the flattery, huh?" Misuzu smiled.

"Yes, you've such a sweet mouth but, are you sure we're suited for this?" Sayoko asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't you find someone twice as famous compared to us?" Fubuki asked.

"No, no. From my point of view, you're all more than perfect for this." Mantoku said.

"Really?" Kaori asked before Mantoku explained his reasons for choosing them; Sayoko for her renowned fashion skills and being the winner of a world famous fashion exhibition along with likely being the most successful fashion designer in Japan.

Fubuki was chosen for not only being a model but also her being a fashion designer trained under Sayoko with her own brand of clothing. Haruka, Misuzu, Ayano, and Kaho were all fresh out of school but still had booming popularity as it was hard to see a magazine without their image on the cover shot of each page and like Fubuki, Asuka had her own brand of tracksuits.

Riko had been chosen thanks to her famous past as a top model with Anna's popularity as a Gravure Idols quickly growing from inspiration of her sister. Both Urara and Kaori were also well-known Gravure Idols in their own right and finally, Miyu had been chosen thanks to her victory as Miss Campus along with her entering the acting industry with help from Misuzu and Ayano.

"Mom and I told her be a model but…" Fubuki sighed.

"Sis, don't talk like that. I really don't like being the center of attention." Miyu blushed and all of her family and friends softly laughed at her statement.

"You get used to it in time." Urara said as she placed her hand on Miyu's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Well, I'm just a thing of the past and I was thinking of retiring soon." Riko said.

"Oh, are you sure, Riko-san?" Haruka asked.

"You know, maybe it's time to pass the torch to the new generation." Riko smiled as she placed her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"No way! You'll always be the legendary model!" Anna said to Riko and she smiled at her younger sister.

"To be honest, I'm the one who feels bad for bringing a celebrity family and friends to a rural village like this. So, if you have any requests, feel free to ask at any time." Mantoku said.

"Don't feel bad, Mantoku, we can't say no to Hot Springs and sightseeing." Asuka smiled.

"Aside from that, we haven't gone on vacation in ages since we're always so busy." Miyu said.

"Yeah, Mantoku-san, this photoshoot will be the best time of our lives!" Haruka lively said.

"Thank you in advance. We'll do just that if we do." Sayoko said.

"There are many sights to see and a ton of time to kill but the film crew is just about ready. So, we should start filming soon." Mantoku suggested and everyone present nodded.

"All right then, let's go." Sayoko said before she and her daughters and their friends all stood up. As they began to leave, none of them noticed a cruel smirk on Mantoku's face as they left and he followed them.

Once they reached outside, they look to see a man bearing a striking resemblance to Chucky the doll as he wore similar coveralls and a large headpiece with deformed dark green eyes and purple hair. This unnerved the girls as he looked at their ample chests from a distance and walked away.

"Ah, I see you've met the village mascot, Hakudaku-san." Mantoku cheerily said.

"That is one creepy puppet." Fubuki said.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." Mantoku said before he and the camera crew starting filming the girls doing various activities like Haruka, Anna, and Kaho being filmed in their swimsuits in front of a glorious waterfall. Afterwards, they were all filmed in front of a shrine and the filming was concluded for the day after Sayoko, Fubuki, Riko, Kaori and Asuka were filmed relaxing in the onsen waters.

"Please feel free to use the remaining time left however you wish." Mantoku said.

"Thank you, Kasukabe-kun." Sayoko said.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Ayano said.

"All right, please excuse me then." Mantoku said before leaving the room.

"Now, that the filming is done and we have some time left until dinner, what would you girls like to do?" Sayoko asked.

"I want to go check out that shrine again." Miyu said.

"Why's that?" Anna asked.

"I didn't that much time to take a good look while we were filming." Miyu explained.

"Aren't we going back there anyway when that festival Mantoku mentioned takes place tomorrow night?" Fubuki said.

"Yes, but he still has yet to tell us what the festival is about." Riko said.

"Yeah, he's being a bit withdrawn about it." Urara agreed.

"Maybe he wants it to be a surprise." Anna hopefully thought.

"I'm sure whatever it's about, we'll all be surprised." Kaori said.

"The Hunting Festival. I'm sure it'll have a ton of people there so I'd like to go there now." Miyu said.

"You truly do love legends and whatnot, don't you? All right, go on ahead, Miyu-chan." Sayoko sweetly smiled and Miyu nodded before leaving.

"Anyone else?" Sayoko asked.

"I think I'll go explore a bit." Asuka said before excusing herself and leaving the room.

"Hey, Riko, wanna go see the rivers?" Anna asked.

"Sure, Anna." Riko said.

"How about we all go out for a bit and meet back around dinner?" Kaori said.

"Sounds like a plan." Misuzu smiled before each woman left the house and went separate ways. Miyu returned to the shrine and looked around while wondering about the Hunting Festival and what it was about.

"The Kagami family and their friends are all beyond top quality." A voice said and Miyu looked around as she didn't recognize the voice. As she wondered who was talking about them, she stood behind one of the statues and looked ahead to see four men talking.

The first man was elderly with gray hair and wore a black kimono with a blue vest over it and the second man was overweight with a bald head. He wore a green kimono-type shirt that was held close by his blue hakama and he wore a cloth around his head that over his nose and mouth.

The third man was balding with gray hair and overweight but wore a brown suit with a purple tie. Finally, the fourth man was also completely bald and overweight with a gray kimono that he had covered by a reddish-brown haori with yellow lining around the sleeves.

Miyu noticed a tall man with slicked back brown hair that was similar to Mantoku's but longer that had sunglasses and a white suit with a high-collared maroon undershirt standing next to the bald man in the suit. Standing behind him was a young man with short white hair and red eyes that had on black pants and a matching jacket with a red undershirt that had a cross necklace.

"Well, Mr. Headman, how long do you suppose the villagers can wait?" The first bald man, Teruo Sakuma and Mantoku's father, asked.

"Yes, Mr. Headman, they're all dying from waiting." The second bald man, Keizou Hirukawa, added.

"That's only natural when beautiful prey is sprawling around in front of you." The village headman, Senzo Hatake, said.

"They're out and about right this moment so why don't we just feast on them one by one?" The thug wearing the white suit, Yuuji Kijima, suggested and Miyu wondered what he meant by feast.

"The more prey to go around, the better." The younger man, Tatsuya Kurose, said.

"Perfect." The third bald man, Zenkou Majima and Teruo's half-older brother, answered.

"You're right. Do as you please." Senzo said before deviously grinning with Hirukawa and Majima before they left; leaving him and Teruo to talk.

" _What's going on here? Something's not right…I'd better tell everyone."_ Miyu thought to herself and as she turned around to try to sneak away, she found Mantoku standing there.

"Kasukabe-san, something bad is going on here." Miyu nervously said and he only grinned evilly.

"Miyu-chan, you just lucked out." Mantoku cruelly smiled and Miyu's eyes grew wide at his face. Before she could back away, he tightly gripped her arm and pulled her into the open.

"Mr. Headman! Mr. Priest!" Mantoku called out and Teruo and Senzo looked in his direction.

"Oh, it's Kasukabe-kun, and look who we have here." Senzo smiled before he and Teruo began approaching them.

"Kasukabe-san, why?!" Miyu said as he refused to let go of her.

"Nice to meet you, Miyu-chan. I'm the head of this village, Senzo Hatake." Said man introduced himself.

"Village head?" Miyu nervously asked as she began sweating.

"I have a request for you." Senzo said.

"What is it?" Miyu asked as she trembled.

"I want you to become the Shishigami." Senzo said.

"What's that?" Miyu asked.

"The Hunter Festival is where the Shishigami is hunted by the villagers and then devoured until the very end. I want that person to be you." Senzo said.

"Me?" Miyu said.

"By the way, are you a virgin?" Senzo asked and Miyu blushed at the question; growing all the more nervous.

"…Why are you asking me that?" Miyu said and Senzo chuckled.

"She's as pure as one could get." Senzo said.

"What are you scheming at? What are you and those other men trying to do to my family and friends?" Miyu asked and Senzo only laughed again.

"My, my, she's quite slow in the head." Senzo said and the truth came to Miyu,

"No…this whole filming thing is a trap?" Miyu gasped and the three men began chuckling at her.

"That's right; it took us a long time to plan this out and mess up your schedules." Mantoku grinned and Miyu lost it as she tried to break away but he grabbed her other wrist before standing behind her. She cried out as Senzo and Teruo began leering forward while licking their lips at her body.

"Let's begin the test right away." Teruo eagerly said.

"No, please!" Miyu cried out in fear.

"Not so loud, Miyu-chan. If you scream like this, you won't be able to do it as loud when the fun really begins." Mantoku sneered and before the two elder could touch Miyu, they found both her and Mantoku were gone. Neither could believe their eyes as they stood in shock and looked to each other without saying a word.

_Meanwhile_

Miyu found herself on the ground and Mantoku found himself being savagely punched in the face by Naruto, who was in his initial Jinchuuruki state. Naruto formed a clone to protect Miyu as he lifted Mantoku before slamming him down onto his back and stomped onto his chest.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled as he brutally stomped on Mantoku before jumping onto him and punching his face several times. He yelled at the mighty impacts of Naruto's punching his face before gripping his arms and gruesomely twisted them with loud snaps.

Mantoku screamed in pain before another punch from Naruto broke his glasses and the blonde used his free hand to slam his head onto the ground between punches. He eventually jumped off Mantoku before kicking him in the chest and sending him rolling down a hill.

Naruto dove after him and grabbed him before launching him forward. Mantoku fell back against a statue and a chakra-chain from a new shadow clone locked around his neck before throttling him against it.

As he struggled to breath, Naruto held onto a long metal pipe and viciously swung it before clobbering Mantoku's chest. The clone tightly held onto the chains as he strangled him and Miyu watched from the top of the hill before recognizing her hero.

She watched as he bludgeoned Mantoku's chest and he wheezed with blood trickling from his mouth before Naruto swung the pipe with all his might. The pipe connected against both his ribs and collarbone alike with the result being a loud sickening crunch heard before Mantoku started to black out.

Naruto held onto the pipe and swung it once again before it connected with Mantoku's head. Blood trickled from his nose before Naruto punched it and jumped in the air before kicking his already-bruised face.

Not satisfied, Naruto ordered his clone to undo the chains and the other blonde did as told. As Mantoku started to fall to his knees, Naruto whipped out his Hiraishin blade and allowed it to grow to its sword length.

"Can't stand up? Let me help you." Naruto said before stabbing both of Mantoku's knees and slashed the tendons in them before ultimately stabbing him through the hand with the blade easily cutting through the stone. With his hand stabbed, Mantoku couldn't fall down and Naruto placed his hand on his head before reading his mind.

" _Dammit!"_ Naruto thought to himself at discovering what the sinister plot going on in the village was about.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Miyu said and Naruto turned around to face her.

"Miyu Kagami…" Naruto said.

"How do you know my name?" Miyu said in shock.

"I'll explain later but right now, I need you to go with my clone to safety and call the police." Naruto said and Miyu tried dialing for help but nothing worked.

"Signal jammers!" Naruto realized before more negative emotions were felt nearby.

"All right, Miyu, stay with my clone while I get your Mom and everyone else." Naruto said and Miyu nodded before the clone took her away. Once they had left, he formed more clones and looked to them.

"Find every last one of those women and get them to safety!" Naruto commanded and the clones all scattered before he looked to Mantoku's fallen form. He formed several chakra rods and stabbed the earth surrounding him before making a cage of sorts and taking his leave to the nearest location of negative emotions.

He arrived at an abandoned building and entered it to see Urara and Kaho hiding in the building's bathroom with Kurose and Hirukawa blocking the doorway with their friends. Kurose's friends wore similar clothing to him and Hirukawa's friends all wore suits like him.

"Now, Urara, Kaho, is this any way to treat your fandom?" Kurose cruelly smiled with his friends laughing.

"Yes, today will be for some fan service." Hirukawa said before Naruto loudly roared and with one kick, Kurose and Hirukawa flew into the bathroom with their goons before hitting the walls. The blonde entered the room and though his form scared Kaho and Urara, they eventually realized who he was as his clone arrived.

"Follow him!" Naruto ordered as the clone helped them up and escorted them out of the bathroom before they left.

"Who in the fuck are…" Kurose began to say before Naruto brutally kicked his chin and the back of skull into the wall. Naruto grabbed the top of Kurose's head and slammed him onto the floor before stomping on the back of his neck before kicking his face.

Naruto kicked Kurose's face until his nose was broken and he swung his claws before raking him across his torso. Kurose cried out before Naruto put the boot in again and he toppled over before punching him in the ribs with enough force to weaken his lungs.

He noticed one of Kurose's friends, a notably overweight young man with black hair, struggle to get to his feet before he grabbed his throat and thrashed him against a bathroom stall. Naruto punched the obese fiend in his gut and he loudly groaned to the point of his saliva dripping from his mouth.

Naruto lifted him into the air before throwing him against one of the toilets and he jerked another one of Kurose's friends by the name of Iwaki, who had blonde hair with a hairband on it, to his feet. Naruto formed a Raikiri Spear in his hand and reared it back before firing it through Iwaki's shoulder; leaving a gaping hole.

Iwaki loudly screamed in pain before Naruto let him drop to the floor and placed his foot on the back of his head as he roughly grabbed his arm. Naruto twisted his arm to the point of it being completely mangled and formed two chakra rods before stabbing his tendons.

Iwaki continued screaming before Naruto brutally kicked him in the face and broke all of his teeth before slamming his face into the ground. He noticed Kurose's third goon, a thug with dark green hair, starting to move and grabbed him by the neck.

Naruto slammed him back down before savagely punching his face before he had a severe case of black eye and he was thrown headfirst into a stall. Kurose's last goon, who had grayish-brown hair, tried to crawl away but Naruto caught him and broke his wrists before kicking him onto his back.

Naruto grabbed the thug and broke his arms before doing the same with his legs. Hirukawa's first friend, an elder man with white hair in a tan sweater wearing a brown tie, tried to move before Naruto threw him into the air and used the peregrine falcon drop to smash his head into the floor.

Next, Naruto used another Hiraishin sword and stabbed another one of Hirukawa's friends, who wore a blue suit, in the shoulder before using Raikiri Current to numb his hands and everything from the waist down. The old man screamed in pain before Naruto left a gash in his backside and turned his attention to another friend of Hirukawa, who had on a blue work shirt.

The blonde grabbed the man's throat and strangled him while thrashing him onto the floor multiple times before slicing the tendons in his arms and legs. Naruto kicked the back of the man's head and he fell to the floor before attacking the last elder man with Hirukawa, who had on a green shirt and matching tie.

Naruto stabbed the wall and left his Hiraishin sword there for the time being while grabbing the man off the ground. The old man tried pleading before Naruto slammed him against the wall and strangled him until three of the vertebrae in his neck were broken before slamming his head against his knee.

He dropped to the floor and yelled as Naruto slashed the tendons in his arms and legs. The frightened Hirukawa got to his feet and ran to the door before Naruto cut the back of his legs.

Hirukawa fell to his knees and screamed in pain before Naruto kicked the back of his head. The blonde looked at the sink and dragged Hirukawa to it before slamming his head on the front.

As he slouched over, Naruto turned on the hot water and let it run until the sink was flooded with it. He grabbed Hirukawa by the back of his neck and brought his face to the water.

"No! No! I'm begging you!" Hirukawa said before Naruto slammed his head into the scalding water and held it under while punching the back of his skull. The elder man's arms flailed about as his head was held under the boiling water and his flailing grew weaker a while later before it completely stopped.

Naruto lifted his head from the water and observed his burned face before slamming it into the mirror with a crack being the result. Hirukawa was too weak to scream before Naruto hurled him into a bathroom stall and punched the mirror into pieces before pulling a large shard of glass from the water.

"No…no…no…" Hirukawa weakly gasped as Naruto approached with the shard and infused it with fire chakra. He raised it above his head and with all his might, slammed it down into Hirukawa's shoulder.

The glass shard cut deeply into Hirukawa's shoulder before Naruto grabbed him again and shoved his head into the scalding water once more. When he was finished, Naruto broke his arms in five different places and bashed his head against the sink a single time before letting him fall.

The man lie on the floor with the water from the sink now pouring onto his back and vomited before losing consciousness. Kurose slowly rose to his feet and looked at his fallen allies before Naruto walked towards him while cracking his knuckles.

_*_ _ **Sun Doesn't Rise**_ by Mushroomhead plays*

Not giving up, Kurose kicked at Naruto's chest before his foot was caught and twisted to a gruesome 180 degrees. He howled in pain before Naruto threw him out of the bathroom and he flew out the doorway.

Kurose landed on his back before Naruto picked him up and slammed him halfway through a window. He began running and smashed Kurose's body through a series of windows until they reached the end.

Naruto held Kurose's battered body in the air before he reverted to his normal appearance and prepared a Rasengan. Kurose groaned and weakly tried to move as the blond reared his hand back.

"Come on, man! Can't we talk about this?!" Kurose cowardly said before Naruto slammed the Rasengan into his stomach and sent him spiraling back into the bathroom with his ribs being dealt with heavier damage. He landed on Hirukawa's body and the water poured onto his forehead as he couldn't move despite the fact Naruto had held back; not finding Kurose worthy of his full-powered version.

Naruto entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the other sinks before allowing them to overflow. He slammed the door and sealed them inside of it by shoving a rod through the door handle.

He left the abandoned building and took off running while activating Sage Mode. Elsewhere, Kaori stood on a wooden bridge over some rivers and looked down at the sight.

"You seem to be troubled about something." A voice said and Kaori looked to see a 6'1 man with short brown hair and eyes approach her. He wore a drab gray work-shirt and matching pants as he stood in front of her.

"Oh, are you one of the cameramen?" Kaori asked upon not recognizing him.

"I am from the Believe Laboratory." The man, Kaij Tomoyuki, answered.

"Believe Laboratory?" Kaori said.

"Yes, in preparation for the Hunting Festival tomorrow, I've been sent to you to help you achieve a release." Kaji said.

"What sort of release do you mean?" Kaori said.

"One meant to free you from your sexual stress." Kaij said and Kaori was taken aback at this.

"What are you talking about?" Kaori asked as she slowly backed away and Kaij calmly walked forward.

"As a single woman, you carry a lot of sexual desire that keeps you from living life to its fullest and to help you truly enjoy the festival tomorrow, I'll cure any your ills." Kaji said before Kaori blushed and backed away before he pulled her to him. He quickly embraced her in a tight bear hug and she squirmed as she tried breaking free.

"Kaori-san, if you resist, you won't be able to experience a release." Kaij sneered and Kaori pounded her fists against his abdomen to no effect as she yelled out for help. As he leaned in for a kiss, Kaori suddenly flew backwards out of his forceful embrace and was caught by a shadow clone using Banshō Ten'in.

As Kaori looked at her savior in a mix of shock and amazement, the real Naruto appeared behind Kaji and used Twin Rasengan on the back of his legs. Kaij screamed in pain as he fell to his knees as they painfully imploded and found his head being thrashed against the bridge.

"Kaori, come with me." The clone said.

"What are you doing here?" Kaori managed to say before he gently took her hand and began running.

"Follow me and I'll explain on the way." The clone said before Kaori complied and followed him. Kaji yelled as Naruto threw several barrages at his face and broke his nose before throwing him into the air.

Naruto gave Kaji a roundhouse kick and sent him falling back down to the bridge while gripping his forearms. Firmly planting his foot on his back, he pulled them with a power great to severely dislocate both of them along with his shoulders.

Kaji screamed in pain before Naruto slammed his head against the bridge upon landing and grabbed him by the throat. He held him in the air before punching his abdomen and strangled him as his vision grew blank.

As he was strangled, he began to choke on blood and violently hacked as Naruto punched him before slamming him down onto the bridge. Naruto brutally brought down his foot and slammed it onto Kaji's spine with before picking him up.

Naruto tossed him in the air again and sent him flying off the bridge before he fell down to the river. Flying alongside him, Naruto used two chakra rods to slash his shoulders blades and caught him by the foot before he could land in the water.

Then with all his might, Naruto hurled Kaji against a tree and he roughly hit the back of his head before he suffered a heavy concussion. The shinobi tied Kaij against the tree and broke his hands before applying medical gauze to the smoking remains of his legs.

After giving Kaij a rake cross the chest, Naruto left him and headed to his new destination. Meanwhile, Asuka stood against a tree and drank some bottled water as she surveyed the scenery as Kijima approached.

"Well, Asuka-chan, you're certainly enjoying yourself." Kijima smiled and Asuka spun around.

"What on earth are you doing here?!" Asuka demanded.

"Now, Asuka-chan, is that any way to address an old friend?" Kijima grinned.

"I asked you a question; what are you doing here?!" Asuka asked.

"Hey, do you know what'll happen to your younger brother if you say such things?" Kijima said.

"What are you talking about?" Asuka said.

"If his employers knew of his involvement with that violent incident he caused at that bank he worked at, who knows what he'll go through." Kijima sneered.

"You know damn well it was you who caused that incident!" Asuka snapped.

"Perhaps the police would be interested to know about this incident and given he has a history of violence, it's doubtful they'll let him slip by like that." Kijima said and Asuka lowly snarled at his threats.

"What do you want?" Asuka said in a lower tone of voice.

"I want you to enjoy the Hunting Festival thoroughly, that's all." Kijima said.

"What do you know about the Hunting Festival?" Asuka asked.

"You'll have to endure a lot of this." Kijima said as an erection had already formed within his pants and Asuka backed away from him in disgust.

"Never!" Asuka said.

"Hey, maybe you want your friends to take it instead?" Kijima sneered.

"Don't dare you touch any of them, you coward!" Asuka defensively said and Kijima continued to grin.

"Then, you'll take it instead." Kijima said as he placed his hands on Asuka's neck and began to forcefully bring her head to his crotch.

"What are you doing?!" Asuka said as she tried to fight back against him.

"If you don't want it, your friends will suffer." Kijima said and Asuka looked to see both of her would-be assaulter's legs riddled with shuriken throwing stars before he howled in pain and let go of her. A chain locked around his neck and slammed him onto the ground before Naruto and five shadow clones arrived on the scene.

Asuka was barely able to blink at Naruto's presence and the fifth clone gently took her hand. Though he was supposed to have run off with her at that moment, both blondes stared at each for a few minutes and admired how attractive they found one another.

"Come with me, Asuka." The clone said and Asuka complied as he guided her away. Despite not knowing him personally, she knew he had to be safer than Kijima was and they vanished.

"No!" Kijima yelled before Naruto kicked him in the mouth and knocked out all of his teeth. Then, he was thrown into the air before the first clone punched him in the mouth and knocked him higher.

As he flew into the air, the second and third clone appeared behind him before delivering roundhouse kicks to the back of his head. As Kijima approached the ground, the fourth clone delivered a punch to his ribs and knocked him into the air over all again.

Naruto appeared just above Kijima and delivered a punch that sent him falling to the ground. The tall thug landed on his face as he roughly hit the ground and lie there before being jerked to his feet.

A chain tightly wrapped around his neck and throttled him before Naruto punched him in the abdomen. Blood trickled from his mouth as he fell forward and he was grabbed by his face before the back of his head was punched multiple times.

To further restrain him, chains were wrapped around both of his arms and were squeezed until all of the bones in them were all broken. Kijima wheezed in pain as the chain prevented him from screaming as he suffocated and the fourth clone wielded two Hiraishin swords.

He tossed them to Naruto and the original blonde caught them before stabbing Kijima through the knees. Naruto let go of the blades and the clones all undid the chains before the back of Kijima's head was grabbed.

The sage slammed Kijima's head against his kneecap before punching him so hard that his sunglasses flew off and shattered on the ground. Naruto bashed his head against the ground a single time before throwing him into a tree and he landed on a branch that he eventually fell from.

All the blondes watched as he hit the ground on his back and lie motionlessly before tying him up once applying some of Shukaku's curse marks to keep him from speaking. Naruto and his duplicated hung him from a tree branch by his waist before scattering in multiple directions.

Meanwhile, Fubuki, Haruka, and Sayoko all walked throughout the place and eventually met all of Senzo, the Hakudaku mascot, and a few of their henchmen. An angry look was on Senzo's face and this unsettled the Kagami women.

"Who are you?" Haruka asked as Senzo's face made her nervous.

"Well, Sayoko-san, you could call me the organizer of your trip and it's time to pay up." Senzo smiled and Fubuki looked at the erections in their pants.

"What is all this about?" Sayoko demanded.

"Today will be a day for your family to be appreciated by your fans." Senzo said as his henchmen formed a circle around them and snickered perversely. Fubuki fanned her arm out in front of Haruka and she defensively took a stance.

"Explain this at once! What are you plotting?!" Fubuki snapped and all the henchmen continued to snicker.

"We're just preparing for the festival tomorrow and in which we'll devour your family and friends alike." Senzo said.

"What do you mean by devour?!" Sayoko nervously asked.

"We're not really going to eat you but you'll be our Shishigami and will responsible for bringing down the entire village poles." Senzo said.

"Poles?" Haruka managed to answer.

"Yes, Haruka-chan, our poles." Senzo answered and all three women all froze at understanding they'd been lured to a trap.

"So, this means that Miyu-chan and everybody is…" Sayoko answered in utter horror.

"That's right, they should be hard at work as we speak…or should I say the villagers?" Senzo said and the henchmen as laughed though he was still confused to no end on how Miyu suddenly vanished before she could be violated.

"No!" Haruka yelled as the henchmen and Hakudaku closed in on them as their erections could be seen.

"Stop this at once! Don't touch my daughters or our friends!" Sayoko pleaded.

"Haruka-chan, I shall take you on first." Senzo smiled before Naruto appeared in front of the Kagami family and everyone present couldn't that he was there. Before anyone could even breathe, he sprang forth and kicked Senzo's chin before slamming his head against the pavement.

"Devour this!" Naruto roared before throwing Senzo against a tree and used Shinra Tensei to knock half of the thugs away from the area.

"This way!" Naruto's shadow clones said as they escorted the Kagami family away from the perverted fiends after breaking through half their numbers. As they ran, they looked back to see Naruto jump into the air and bring his elbow down onto one of the thugs, a man with a dark green shirt and brown hair.

The thug collapsed onto the ground before Naruto stomped on his head and hurled him at another thug, a scraggy man with an orange shirt and short spiky brown hair. Both fiends groaned before Naruto launched into the air and prepared an aerial version of Raikiri Current to numb them from their shoulders to their feet.

He left Hakudaku and one last fiend, a man with black hair combed to the left side that had one a dark blue shirt and tan colored pants, standing before attacking. Naruto grabbed the man's throat and used a kunai to cut through his shoulder before thrashing his back against the ground.

The blonde kept at this until his entire back was bruised and then he was thrown near some steep staircases. This henchman groaned and tried to move but accidently wound up rolling down the stairway until he came to the end.

He flew off the last step and landed flat on his face before lying still for a moment. Before he could lift his head, a shadow clone stepped on the back of it and slammed his face on the ground.

Hakudaku started to run away but Naruto appeared alongside him and stabbed his leg with his kunai. As the costumed man fell onto the ground, Naruto grabbed the headpiece and ran it along the pavement until it broke.

The mascot screamed as Naruto stomped on his head and used his kunai blades to stab either of his hands to the ground. The man screamed as Naruto roared in his face with Kurama's voice and his hearing went down before his attacker started beating him.

Naruto's fists pounded against the man's face and blacked his eye before the kunai in his hands were ripped out. They were both used to slash his shoulders and the mascot fell back as he yelled in pain.

He was kicked onto his stomach and Naruto gave his neck a swift pressure point that knocked him unconscious. The young ninja looked to see Senzo starting to move and noticed some metallic poles nearby.

Naruto yanked them from the ground and broke either into two pieces before using his chains to form them into makeshift nunchaku. Senzo looked up in time to have Naruto swing his makeshift weapon and smash his hands with it.

As Senzo yelled in pain, Naruto bludgeoned his ankles and fractured his tendons before knocking him onto his back. He swung the nunchaku as fast as possible in the air before slamming the metal parts on the elder man's backside and kicked him.

Senzo's chest was savagely struck and hit with the poles before Naruto threw them to side. He threw a barrage of punches at his eyes and he was struck with so much force that all of his teeth flew out.

By the time the punches to his eyes ended, Senzo was completely blind in the right one and suffered from partial blindness in the other. Naruto kicked Senzo's head before gripping one of his makeshift weapons and breaking the pole from the chain.

Then, he swung it and cracked Senzo in the head twice before kicking his face again. He went limp and didn't move as Naruto used some chains to tie his arms and legs to the poles.

Naruto's red eyes glowed with anger at the man and found the fact he had been beaten into submission with poles fitting. He took off and elsewhere, Ayano rested on a hill while enjoying a good breeze.

She closed her eyes and smiled before a cloth drenched with chloroform was pressed against her mouth and nose. Ayano's eyes snapped open to see a young man about two years older than her with black hair and brown eyes holding the cloth against her mouth.

The man, Ryou Tezuka, wore a brown short-sleeved shirt with a white undershirt and blue pants as he held the cloth on Ayano. Before she could pass out, a shadow clone appeared in front of Ryou and punched him in the nose.

Ryou was sent flying back before he was caught by Naruto and slammed onto the ground. Ayano sat up and regained her breath with help from the clone.

"Ayano, are you all right?" The clone asked and Ayano, like her rescued friends, was in a blend of awe that she was meeting Naruto.

"What are you doing…" Ayano managed to say before the clone gently took her hand.

"Come with me and I'll tell you all about it." The clone said and Ayano looked to see Naruto give Ryou a left hook before delivering a solid uppercut. Ryou fell back against a tree before his throat was grabbed and Naruto thrashed him against the tree.

"Wait, I know that guy." Ayano said to the clone.

"Who is he?" The clone asked.

"He was a senior at my High school." Ayano said before the clone led her away and listened before relaying this knowledge to the original blonde. He growled as he held Ryou against the tree and the young man glared at him.

"You ninja bastard…you shouldn't have gotten involved." Ryou said before Naruto let go of him and punched in the gut. As he fell down, Naruto's elbow struck the back of his neck and then the back of his legs were kicked.

"You think I give a doubt about what some rapist wimp like you has to say?" Naruto said while placing his foot on Ryou's head and applied pressure to it.

"Those bitches will pay for my sister's death!" Ryou snarled through clenched teeth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"All the bitches here are responsible for my sister committing suicide and my friends and I are going to torture them until they talk!" Ryou said without realizing that Naruto was using a jutsu to make him speak his mind.

"Ryou, listen to me! These guys are just using you!" Naruto said.

"Don't lie! My sister…" Ryou started to say before Naruto punched him in the mouth and slammed him onto his back again.

"Will you shut up and listen?! These women did nothing to your sister and your so-called friends are the real culprits behind her death!" Naruto said.

"That's not true!" Ryou shot back.

"Kaoru Tezuka was her name, right?!" Naruto said and Ryou was stunned to hear that he knew his sister's name.

"How do you know her name?" Ryou snarled.

"Because these clowns caused her death and are gonna blame you for this Shishigami crap if they get caught!" Naruto said.

"Shishigami? That's how we were gonna torture them but they're not the type to squeal that easily." Ryou said.

"Well, I learned it anyway and your sister…" Naruto said before looking at ground and Ryou's eyes grew wide.

"Say it! What about Kaoru?!" Ryou demanded to know and Naruto didn't want to tell him that his sister had been a practice Shishigami to all of the fiends in the village before they drowned her once they were done with her. Though detectives that had discovered her body had believed she had committed suicide, her remains had been made to look as though she died by her own hand to keep from arousing suspicion.

"Don't tell me…she was this Shishigami thing, wasn't she?" Ryou figured out and Naruto slowly nodded his head. Horrified by Kaoru's fate, he couldn't believe how the perverts he thought were his allies had been using him to do such a despicable thing to innocent women and he looked at the ground in utter shame.

"Ryou, you've got to help me stop this festival and get these guys arrested!" Naruto said and Ryou, despite knowing he'd get arrested for attempting to help the perverted fiends, nodded as he decided getting arrested would be worth it if he could avenge Kaoru's death.

"I'll do it." Ryou said and Naruto instructed him to keep out of sight until he came to get him. He agreed and headed to an empty hut while Naruto left; not noticing a curse mark appear on his backside as a precaution should he lie.

_Elsewhere_

Misuzu walked through the area and looked at the sky before looking at her watch. She decided to head back and turned around to see a large man with black hair and eyes of the same color standing a short distance away.

He wore a grayish-blue work shirt and dark green pants as he smiled at Misuzu while she froze at seeing him.

"Hello, my sweet little Misuzu-chan." The man, Misuzu's father, said.

"You?! What are you doing here?!" Misuzu said as she backed away.

"Oh, Misuzu-chan, is that anyway to greet your dear Daddy?" Mr. Inami said as a bulge in his pants appeared and she covered her breasts with a disgusted glare on her face.

"You're not supposed to be within a 100 yards of me!" Misuzu said.

"But, Misuzu-chan, I love you." Said Mr. Inami as he continued to approach her.

"Get lost, you freak or I'll scream!" Misuzu threatened.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel better and it'll be our little secret." The perverted father said and Misuzu shivered at him. Since her modeling career had started, her father had taken an incestuous interest in her to the point of her and her mother having to move out before placing a restraining order on him.

Suddenly, three shadow clones appeared and all three of them kicked Mr. Inami into the air. The actual blonde appeared over him and grabbed his wrists before snapping them.

The perverted father screamed in pain before Naruto kicked him in his ribs and he fell down to the ground. He roughly landed on his side and in an unintentional resemblance to Jiraiya's death, they pinned his hands, legs, and feet to the ground with chakra rods.

"Mirei, are you alright?" Naruto called to Misuzu.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Misuzu said; completely unsure what to say at Naruto's presence. Then, Mr. Inami yelled in pain as the rods were ripped out of him and Naruto grabbed him before he and his clones all beat him down to the ground.

Normally, like any respectable fighter, Naruto wouldn't attack an enemy who couldn't move but given the trap meant for the girls, he could care less about hurting the sort of men that he had fought all day. Misuzu watched as Naruto broke her father's shoulders and threw him into a nearby Portable Toilet.

He landed inside upside down and Naruto slammed the door shut before sitting it near a steep hill. Then, Misuzu ran next to him and he looked to her before she looked back at him.

"I haven't a clue why you're here but if you're about to do what I think, mind if I join in?" Misuzu asked.

"Help yourself." Naruto smiled and she did likewise before they kicked the portable toilet. It went rolling down the hill and Mr. Inami loudly yelled inside as he was tossed about.

The portable toilet flew into the air at the bottom of hill before landing on its front and a loud splattering sound was heard inside of it.

"I'm guessing the inside wasn't flushed." Naruto said.

"Good riddance." Misuzu venomously said as it didn't look like her father would be able to get out anytime soon and she found it to be fitting. She looked to Naruto and they shared a look of mutual attraction and respect before one of his clones arrived.

"Take Mirei and get her to safety." Naruto said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Misuzu asked.

"Mirei, follow my clone and he'll tell you everything but right now, I've got to help your friends!" Naruto said before the clone escorted her away and he took off running.

_Elsewhere_

"Riko, please help!" Anna cried out as she was held hostage by a large man with short black hair in a distinctive haircut that wore a blue kimono-type shirt and wore matching pants. Riko was held hostage by a balding, overweight elder man named Yamamato and a younger man with short brown hair named Takeda; both of whom wore similar clothing.

Joining them were Majima and a middle-aged, overweight man with aubergine hair named Satou and another elder man with balding hair. Though unlike Majima and Yamamoto, this elder man was shorter and appeared frailer compared to them.

"Let go of Anna right this moment!" Riko shouted and all but Majima snickered at her.

"Riko and Anna Ichinose, this is only necessary for your self-release." Majima said.

"I don't care about self-release! Let go of my sister!" Riko ordered as she fought against Yamamoto and Takeda while they held her captive.

"You don't have to be afraid." Satou said.

"Yes, we're making preparation to make ourselves get self-release with each other." Yamamoto said.

"Zenkou-sama, is it okay?" The man holding Anna hostage said.

"Let's start it with Riko but save Anna for me." Majima said.

"You've got it, boss." Takeda said and Riko looked around to see her captors' erections formed in their pants.

"No! Please don't touch Riko! I'm begging you! Please don't…!" Anna cried out before she was smacked in the head by her captor. This made her freeze in shock and the man creepily grinned at her reaction to the smack.

"Anna-chan, calm down and enjoy the show." Anna's captor sneered as all but Majima and he closed in on Riko. Suddenly, one of Naruto's clones appeared in the air above them and spun about upside-down.

_*_ _**War** _ _by Sick Puppies plays*_

He had two extra set of arms formed from the Asura Path and used all of his arms to shoot chakra rods at Yamamoto. The rods pierced both of his shoulders, arms, and knees before another arriving clone pulled Riko and Anna from their captors' hold with Banshō Ten'in.

"What the hell?" Anna's captor said before Naruto appeared and placed his hand on the side of his neck. He quickly slammed him onto the ground and pounded his head with wild barrages with Yamamato collapsing in total pain.

The second clone flew away with Riko and Anna in his arms as they looked down to see Naruto and his clone attacking their would-be assaulters. The third clone punched Takeda's mouth and shattered his teeth before throwing him into the air.

He raked his chest before striking his gut and Takeda was slammed against the ground with a loud boom. Satou felt a series of brutal and relentless punches hitting him in the stomach before Naruto kicked him in the face.

A crunch was heard as Satou flew back into Majima and the clone grabbed the frail old man's throat. The elder man struggled to breathe before he was slammed down onto his back and suffered multiple blows and kicks to the ribs.

"Ring!" Naruto said while performing some hand signs and some Truth-Seeking Balls behind him split into small semi-circles. The semi-circles all flew apart and became full as they locked onto the arms and legs of Majima's henchmen except for Yamamoto.

Naruto activated Raikiri and aimed it at the chakra rods stabbed through Yamamoto. Suddenly, the rods acted as lightning conductors and attracted the Raikiri before its power spread throughout where the elder man was stabbed.

Yamamoto screamed in pain as the technique electrocuted all the areas where he was stabbed and Naruto used Shinra Tensei to launch him in the air. He performed the hand signs for his signature Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Magma Inferno and the technique manifested itself in Yamamoto's legs.

He screamed as loudly as he could as his legs were completely incinerated and turned to ash before Naruto flew into air. The blonde delivered a rib-crushing blow to Yamamoto's gut and slammed him onto the ground with his shoulders and arms charred beyond recognition.

His clone did some hand signs and all of the henchmen that had the rings on their bodies screamed. The rings on Satou covered his arms and legs with sand similar to Gaara's that crushed them and the frail old man suffered from wind chakra with the power of a Rasengan that smashed his bones.

Takeda's arms and legs were electrocuted and the large man screamed as his captured parts were set ablaze. Yamamoto screamed before Naruto grabbed both parts of his jaws and began to pull them.

Yamamoto's mouth was opened to where blood trickled from the left corner of his mouth and suffered a grisly broken jaw in three different places before Naruto bashed his head on the concrete. He formed a Rasengan and slammed it into the frail man's ribs before he flew out of sight screaming in pain.

Naruto's clone vanished before he grabbed Takeda as he was electrocuted and ripped the rods out of his legs. He slashed Takeda's shoulder blades and his backside in a horizontal way before giving his face a powerful blow.

Takeda toppled over before Naruto used Banshō Ten'in to pull both Satou and the large man towards him as they screamed from the chakra rods. Naruto jumped in the air and gave a split to both of their heads before they flew apart.

He pounced onto the large man before slamming his foot down onto his ribs and the man spat out blood before Naruto kneed his mouth. As he fell back, his throat was grabbed while he suffered from countless blows that knocked out his teeth and fractured many bones.

The attack came to an end when Naruto jumped into the air and came back down with an elbow drop to the ribs. The man wheezed before he went limp and Naruto roared as he flew at Satou.

By now, the bones in Satou's arms and legs had been smashed to nothingness as Naruto formed two sets of Asura Path arms. He grabbed Satou's throat and used his Asura arms to punch him in the stomach with blinding speed.

As the sets of arms hit him, blood trickled from his mouth while he was strangled him and the third set ripped out the rods embedded in his legs. Similar to Yamamoto, Naruto stabbed Satou through the tops of his shoulders and let him drop.

While doing so, Naruto slammed his foot into Satou's face before flipping him onto his back and he choked up blood. The ninja cracked his knuckles and looked to see Majima lying unconscious before he raised his hand into the air.

He activated his Eternal Rinnegan and used Banshō Ten'in to pull all of the henchmen towards him with the frail man returning. With his closed eyes, he had either died from the Rasengan's effect on his frail form or he was unconscious.

Naruto used his chains to tie the henchmen together and used his extra arms to wrap Yamamoto's smoking leg remains in medical gauze. He then removed the chakra rods from each of their bodies and made them longer as he formed a cage around them.

Next, he performed a single hand sign and all of their eyes snapped open before they found themselves in a genjutsu; unbeknownst to them. Kurama appeared before them and they all shivered in fear as he lowered his head down to them.

As they all sweat and trembled, Kurama roared in their faces before grabbing them and slowly squeezing them in his hand. He brought them to his mouth and swallowed them whole as they let out the loudest screams they could.

Once the genjutsu was over, the henchmen all went limp and their heads hung before Naruto looked to see Majima getting up. The elder man gasped at his henchmen before looking at Naruto and was about ready to literally soil himself.

"Believe...!" Majima started to shout before Naruto shot a Raikiri Spear through his shoulder and created a gaping hole. As he screamed, Naruto formed both a Raikiri and Rasengan before launching himself at the elder man.

Majima howled in pain as Naruto severed his left shoulder and grabbed him by the throat with his Asura hand before flying into the air. As they soared, the old man was tightly strangled as his attacker flew to a lake and soared lower before dropping him.

Majima yelled as he fell to the water and hit the surface wrong with the results breaking both his legs. Just then, Naruto flew down from the sky and grabbed his neck again as he dragged him to the bottom of the lake.

As they reached the floor of the lake, Naruto had bound his arm with a makeshift tourniquet and prevented any further bleeding. Thanks to his natural speed being unhampered unwater thanks to his strength provided from Kurama and Sage Mode, Naruto kicked Majima's chin and stabbed his feet.

Quickly running out of oxygen and unable to swim, Majima desperately clawed at the surface before Naruto slammed his Rasengan into his large belly. The technique sent the old man shooting through the lake like a torpedo and Naruto shot ahead of him.

He stopped in front of Majima and ended his flying by punching the top of his head. Using some of his power to keep him from succumbing to the effects of the Rasengan right away, Naruto grabbed his throat and forced his mouth open while he futilely clawed at the surface.

Naruto activated his Boil Release and the steam exiting his body made the lake hotter than the hot springs. Majima continued his pointless attempts to break free as the scalded water burned his flesh and Naruto remained completely unbothered by the boiling lake as he strangled him.

Since he discovered Majima and his allies planned to drown the Kagami family and the other women if they ever got bored with them after the Hunting Festival ended, Naruto watched him squirm as a form of poetic justice. Just before Majima could drown, the blonde used a genjutsu from his Eternal Rinnegan named Akumu no ōkoku (Realm of Nightmares) and the old man found himself tied to a small cross.

Then, Naruto and several clones appeared with Hiraishin Swords in their possession before powering them to use Wind Release: Super Tailed Beast Rasengash. The blondes all stabbed every inch of Majima's body and he imploded.

Similar to Tsukuyomi, Naruto was able to control both time and space alike though the major difference was that only he was able to awaken his victims from the results. Inside Akumu no ōkoku, Majima suffered torment through four weeks with the original one being where he suffered being struck with every type of Rasengan and Raikiri technique Naruto possessed.

The following week had him being crushed by all of the Tailed Beasts and Kaguya in her monstrous hare form and the third one had him going through Tenpenchii. In the final week of the last day, Majima lie on the ground and looked up at Naruto and his countless clones.

Each of them all raised their swords upright and held the blades over Majima before he screamed. Then he was silenced as all the swords hacked into him repeatedly and cut into him until the day was over.

Once it came to an end, Naruto ended Akumu no ōkoku and the now-scalded Majima was unconscious as he was dropped ashore. The blonde looked at the lake which was now completely empty and he did some hand signs to perform the Rain Tiger at Will Technique.

As rain fell from the sky, Naruto used lightning to destroy the signal jammers and teleported through a time-space portal. He arrived in a lust forest environment and found the girls near a river.

"Is everyone alright?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, I think I speak for everyone when I say we're glad you're here but something I'd like to know is what you're doing here in the first place." Fubuki asked.

"Your agent Suzuka sent me to find you." Naruto said.

"Suzuka knew where to find us?" Kaho asked.

"No, I found your bus as it was driving here and sense that bastard Mantoku's negative emotions before stowing away inside of the luggage cargo." Naruto said.

"So, where is Suzuka?" Ayano asked.

"She's back in my village waiting for me to tell her I found you." Naruto said.

"That aside, how'd you know everyone was in danger?" Miyu asked.

"I read Mantoku's mind and found out the trap he had set so I managed to get everyone in the nick of time." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, you took down all of those guys?" Kaori asked.

"Except for that bald bastard Teruo and a few others." Naruto said and Sayoko began to tremble.

"Teruo?" Sayoko asked.

"Yeah, Teruo Sakuma; he's Mantoku's father and the one who set this whole up." Naruto said before Sayoko began to nervously breathe and both her daughters and friends alike placed her hands on her shoulders. Lightly smacking himself in the head, he remembered that Teruo used to work for Sayoko's late husband, Takayaki, until he was fired for embezzling and his wife left him shortly afterwards.

After losing everything he had, Teruo tried to rape Sayoko as revenge but Takayaki stopped him right on time and chased him away. Takayaki later died in what Sayoko and their daughters all thought was a car accident but akin to Kaoru, he had been murdered by Teruo and his death had been made to look like it was an accident.

However, Naruto decided not to tell the Kagami family this truth in believing they'd gone through enough for one day and he kneeled down in front of Sayoko. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Sayoko, I promise each and every one of you that'll I kick his ass and turn him over to the authorities." Naruto said and despite her history with Teruo, this calmed not only her but her daughters and their friends alike.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Sayoko said and he nodded at her.

"What'll you do now?" Riko asked.

"Now that the signal jammers are destroyed, you can call Suzuka and the police while I deal with the last of these clowns." Naruto said as he opened a miniature portal and used Banshō Ten'in to retrieve their luggage.

"Be careful, Naruto-kun." Asuka said.

"Count on it." Naruto said.

_Meanwhile_

"They're not here!" One of the thugs said as he looked inside of the house where the women had stayed and found no sign of them. Since they were all missing, Teruo and his remaining henchmen were in an uproar as they searched the village.

Teruo stood at the gate entrance and all the remaining henchmen all stood with him. What worried him most is how he hadn't heard from any of Senzo, Majima, Hirukawa, or any of their respective thugs for hours.

The rain suddenly stopped and then the bodies of all the fiends Naruto defeated in the area all fell from above. Teruo and the henchmen all let of horrified muttering at how battered their allies were and their attention was guided to all of Hirukawa and Majima's fallen forms.

Thanks to the time he had spent in the sealed bathroom, his entire backside had scalding burns from the water that had flooded it after Naruto left and he remained still. Just then, Mantoku's body was thrown in front of Teruo's feet and he couldn't believe how damaged his son's body was.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto's voice called out and numerous Six Path Rods rained down from the sky before surrounding everything from the gate all the way to the shrine. Next, they all blamed surrounded with intense flames that the perverted men all backed away from and Naruto appeared with countless shadow clones; all having Rinnegan activated.

"What is this?!" Teruo panicked and Naruto once again entered his initial Jinchuuruki/Sage Mode state with his clones doing likewise while placing his foot on Mantoku's back muscles. He crushed them and looked directly at Teruo with his killing intent making him sweat.

"Welcome to the Asskicking Festival." Naruto said before snapping his fingers.

_*_ _**Hail, Genocide!** _ _by Gwar plays*_

Each of the clones attacked the men and the sounds of screaming, blows landing, and bones cracking filled the air. Teruo looked around in a fright as the henchmen were beaten and any who tried to escape were captured by the clones or burned by the fiery rods.

Teruo tried to run before Naruto appeared in front of him and jabbed him in the stomach. The elder man gasped from the blow and both his arms were grabbed and broken.

He screamed in pain before Naruto punched his jaw and shattered all of his teeth with that single blow. The blonde kicked him in the stomach and he gasped for air before Naruto opened his palms.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto said before the technique knocked him back and he flew into the Shinto Temple before landing in the center of the building; though it was not lethal enough to kill him thanks to some restrain. As he lie in pain, Mantoku's unconscious form was thrown onto him and he regained consciousness after a snapping sound was heard.

"Dad, where are…" Mantoku started to ask before Naruto appeared next to them and grabbed them by their collars. He jerked them both forward and smashed their heads together before slamming the father back onto the floor.

Naruto grabbed both of Mantoku's wrists and twisted them before using the Ring technique. The man's entire backside beneath his neck was set on fire and he screamed in pain before Naruto let him drop on Teruo.

Teruo screamed as his front was set on fire and this spread to his crotch with Mantoku yelling from the intense pain he had already suffered. His screams were stopped once Naruto grabbed the back of his neck and threw him through the wall.

Though the flames were extinguished by this, he lost consciousness again and his backside suffered third degree burns. As Teruo screamed in agony from having his front of fire, Naruto pounced onto him and pounded his fists against his stomach.

Teruo's screams became weaker from both the burns and multiple blows before he was thrown back outside. He landed on his front before Naruto grabbed him and hurled him against the wall.

The bald man slouched down in pain before two chakra rods appeared from underground and stabbed him through the feet. As he screamed in agony again, the chakra coursing through the rods forced him to stand with both weapons still piercing his feet and Naruto ran at him before wildly punching at his ribcage.

Teruo wheezed as they were damaged and he spat out blood while Naruto began to assault his chest before punching him in the head a couple of times. He then punched the wall next to Teruo and the elder man felt his eyesight growing dark.

Suddenly, Naruto ripped the rods from his feet and threw them to the side before knocking him onto his back. He then grabbed Teruo and lifted him over his head before arching his knee forward.

"Tell me, Sakumo, what breaks faster; the spirit or the body?" Naruto asked him before slamming the middle of Teruo's back onto his knee and severely breaking it with a loud crack. The man went limp before he was turned over and slammed onto his front with his head hitting the pavement.

While growing some chakra arms, they stretched out and grabbed both Hirukawa and Majima as he lifted Teruo off the ground. He held him still as he used his powers to force the other two elderly men awake as he brought them forward and bashed their heads against Teruo.

They all weakly groaned before being thrown apart and landing in different areas while Naruto flexed his arms. All of the elderly perverts lie motionless and didn't make a sound as they rested while he used the Ring technique on Teruo.

The first two Truth-Seeking Balls covered everything before Teruo's waist and his whole arms were covered by the other ones. Next, anything belong his waist was set ablaze with every bone in his arms being crushed from wind chakra with the power of an Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan that sent him spinning into the air until he landed on his face again.

By now, everything below Teruo's waist was charred beyond recognition and he proceeded to do the same to Majima and Hirukawa. Once that was done, he proceeded to eletrocute their legs and they all screamed until the torture was over with.

Naruto then looked around to see all of his clones restraining the beaten fiends against the ground before they subjected every last one of them to the same punishment and reverted to his normal appearance. Back in the forest dimension, Miyu and her company all couldn't help but feel relieved that Naruto had defeated their assailants.

Ryou then appeared and handed Naruto some bars of soap before he looked in the direction of the dimension portal. Getting an idea, Naruto called them and they re-entered into the main dimension.

He had Ryou hand them the bars of soap and they stuffed them into their enemies' mouths as the clones restrained them. Riko and Anna stuffed a bar of soap into the unconscious Majima's mouth with Asuka doing the same to Kijima, Kaho with Kurose and Urara with Hirukawa.

Misuzu did the same to her father and compared to the others, her other reasoning was due to him smelling like the inside of the porta-john he had been trapped in. Kaori did this to Kaji and Fubuki had a clone force open the unconscious Mantoku's mouth to stuff the bar of soap.

Riko did the same to Satou, Yamamato, and Takeda and Anna did the same to the frail man and her captor from before. Both Ryou and Ayano also did the same; her being able to work with him due to Naruto telling her about the curse mark.

"Open your mouth and take it!" Naruto said as he forced Teruo's mouth open and Sayoko and Miyu scrubbed the inside of it with a large bar of soap. The bald man choked on the soap and succumbed to his injuries before it was left in his mouth.

Then, he brought Suzuka and Ryou tossed the keys to the tour bus as the clones disappeared. She loaded their luggage onto the bus and looked back as she heard police sirens approaching.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I'm glad I chose you." Suzuka said before everyone looked to see that Naruto was gone.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Ayano asked.

"I'm not sure; he was here a moment ago." Sayoko said right as the police arrived and questioned the girls before they all loaded onto the bus with Suzuka deciding to drive. As she started the engine, they looked to see Ryou being loaded into the back of a police cruiser that drove off and the curse mark on his back vanished.

Despite his attempted assault on Ayano, they couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for him being used the way he was and they had also learned about Kaoru. It turned out that she had been a close classmate of Haruka, Anna, and Kaho and her actual cause of death deeply saddened them.

As the tour bus left the village, all of the women remained silent with Sayoko checking on each of them and Suzuka gave them looks of sympathy. They all tried their best not to think about what they'd be going through if Naruto hadn't shown up and though she felt the same, Sayoko's maternal instincts allowed her to comfort them to some extent.

The bus reached the dirt road and once it approached the highway back to their hometown, Haruka looked out the window to see Naruto standing on a tree branch. She excitedly smiled and got everyone's attention before they spotted him.

As they perked up at the sight of him and flocked to the window to smile and wave, Suzuka smiled back at them. Seeing Naruto make the girls smiling after escaping their trap once again made her happy that she had hired him and he smiled back at them.

Though he didn't hear what they were saying to him, he knew they were saying thank you and he grinned at them before turning around. He looked back at them and spotted Kaori blowing him a kiss before the bus drove off.

Naruto smiled after them and used his Eternal Rinnegan to look back up the mountain to see the police ambulances load the last of the fiends into it. The police began to leave the area and once the village had been left behind, every last fiend began screaming in bloodcurdling pain.

With the exception of Ryou, Naruto and his clones on placed Time-Space seals on the fiends when beating them. The Time-Space sealed activated a jutsu named Akumu no Jigoku no ōkoku (Hell's Realm of Nightmare), a higher version of Naruto's technique and all of Teruo, Majima and all five of his henchmen, Hirukawa, Kijima, Senzo, Mantoku, and the Hakudaku mascot all went through genjutsu in which their manhood was slowly castrated for what seemed like 2020 years amount of time.

Similarly, Kurose and the other henchmen were tied to crosses as their members were slowly burned by lava for the exact same amount of time with the power of the technique keeping them from dying. Jigoku Akumu no ōkoku would keep their minds trapped in the genjutsu until their whole bodies were engulfed in lava.

When the genjutsu eventually ended, all the victims would be in heavy comas for about a year with a different time varying from person to person. Once their comas wore off, they'd awaken feeling the pain from the genjutsu and fall back into another coma where they'd be forced to endure it again.

Though it was possible some would die from the mental shock of the genjutsu, Naruto had yet to see that happen and looked to the sky before springing into the air. He then flew in front of the moon and vanished into the night.

* * *

I've wanting to do this for five years and with it finally being done, it feels like a breath of fresh air for me. Everything done to the villains made me smile with glee each time I wrote it and Teruo's defeat was a nod to Batman having his back broken by Bane.

Now, about _**Yabai Fukushuu Yami Site**_ where Ryou's younger sister, Kaoru, is bullied by all of Ayano, Misuzu, and a third girl named Rina Tsubaki. In that hentai made by Suzuki Mirano, who produced all the hentai series used for this story and is also Suzuka's namesake, Kaoru is in an incestuous relationship with Ryou and commits suicide after being bullied.

After she commits suicide and their father dies in a house fire, Ryou finds out she was bullied and captures all of Ayano, Misuzu, and Rina to interrogate them in an abandoned mental hospital. He rapes all three of them and interrogate them as he learns of why they are the way they are while broadcasting it online to embarrass them.

As in this story, Ayano is an actress who refuses to appear in any 18+ media and her bosses or whatever tells her to find girls at her school that will. She then meets Misuzu and they begin to bully Rina before they make her a slave of sorts.

Kaoru then saves Rina and befriends her while Misuzu knows of her relationship with Ryou. Like most people would, she finds their brother-sister relationship disgusting and her reasoning stems from being raped by her father when her mother isn't around.

So, she works with Ayano to help her find girls at their school who'll make appearances in 18+ shows and Rina also has incestuous feelings for her own brother. With encouragement from Kaoru, she tells her brother she loves him and her feelings are rejected.

Envious of Kaoru's incest relationship with Ryou, she turns on her and allows Ayano and Misuzu to bully her until she kills herself. In a surprising move, Rina is revealed as the one who started the house fire that killed Ryou's father as she wanted to destroy Kaoru's diary which had evidence of the bullying she went through and keeps this a secret.

In the end, Ryou sets the mental ward on fire and possibly burns the girls and himself to death with reports stating that corpse-like-objects were found nearby. So, in this version to keep Ryou as the anti-villain he was in the actual storyline, I had it where the actual villains are behind his sister's death and are just using him as a scapegoat if their plans fail along with Misuzu and Ayano having nothing to do with her in this remake.

I'm pretty sure those who either haven't seen any of the series or don't know me well enough may think what I had Naruto do to the villains may be overkill but I couldn't be happier at their torment. If you think this was overkill, I'll tell you right now the beatings in this story are nothing compared to I'm going to do to the villains from the future _**Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru**_ / _ **Princess Knight Catue**_ x-over in which I promise you will be my most goriest rapist beatdown ever.

Normally, you'd be seeing the lemons here but the beatings were so long in this chapter alone that it'd be stressing for the eyes to read them and so onwards to the next chapter to see what you came here for. As for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed the nods I made to each series within the beatings and onto some hot lemons.


	2. Harem Village

And now we come to the 2nd chapter of _**Naruto's Helter Skelter Rin x Sen Ran Sem: Hakudaku Cross Mix**_ and see what we all came here for: some hot lemons with those sexy women. After the last chapter, I'll bet you're all excited now and let's enjoy some hardcore lemon-writing!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or any of the four hentai used for this story.

 **Notes:** This chapter takes place a full year after the events of the previous one.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR** **PRODUCTION**

* * *

In the beginning of a blazing August, Naruto was called to the Hokage's Office and was told by Kakashi that he was assigned to protect the Kagami and Ichinose families along with their friends. He was told that they were returning to the rural village in hopes to vanquish their demons and they requested him as their bodyguard.

Once hearing they were the ones he was protecting, Naruto accepted the task and packed up his clothes at home. As he did so, he wondered they all had been doing since he last saw them and looked forward to see them again.

Naruto headed out the door and teleported to the rural village thanks to some Hiraishin blades he had left behind all over the place a year ago. He looked around and walked through the village as he observed his former battlefield after setting his backpack inside the house with his jacket.

He looked to see the shrine to see it had been repaired and still recalled savagely beating Teruo and Mantoku before moving on. Naruto arrived at the abandoned building and looked to see it was repaired before he looked into the bathroom.

The mirrors and stalls had been repaired and he looked to see a tour bus arrive as he smiled on. Naruto walked to the bus and looked to see the Kagami and Ichinose families along with their friends inside with Suzuka driving them.

The doors opened and as with the previous time, Haruka was the first one off the bus with Anna right behind her. The two hurried to Naruto and hugged the blonde while laughing excitedly.

"Hello, Naruto-kun!" said Haruka and Anna as they hugged him.

"Haruka, Anna, it's great to see you again, too." Naruto smiled at the two as the other women got off the bus and excitedly greeted him. Judging by happy they were to see him, he could see they were doing fairly well after the previous year and they all went inside with Suzuka pouring them each a cup of tea.

"Well, how have you all been?" Naruto asked.

"We've been doing great, Naruto-kun." Sayoko said as she gave him a friendly smile.

"How about you?" Riko asked.

"Well, I can't complain." Naruto said.

"Neither can we." Ayano smiled.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I've hired you again to watch over the girls because you'd keep them at ease." Suzuka said as she sat down.

"I'll be happy to." Naruto beamed.

"That's exactly why we asked for you to keep an eye on us in the meantime." Asuka smiled.

"Well, I'm your guy." Naruto smiled.

"That sounds perfect, Naruto-kun." Kaori said.

"Well, the camera crew should be here any minute." Suzuka said.

"Camera crew?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Naruto-kun, this is the first time we've done any photoshoots since that incident. So, as a way to let people know we're doing ok, this photoshoot will show that us taking photos that'll be released weeks from now." Fubuki said.

"Not only that but we're only taking the photos for today." Urara said.

"Anything else aside from that?" Naruto asked.

"No, we'll be staying here for a while afterwards and that's about it." Miyu said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Naruto said.

"That settles that, then." Suzuka said and a while onwards, the cameramen arrived with Misuzu telling Naruto that this group were their usual cameramen. As everyone took different pictures akin to their previous faux-photo session, he and his shadow clone watched them.

Anna, Haruka, and Kaho all wore swimsuits as they splashed about in the exact same waterfall location as last year and Naruto stood near the camera crew as they took their pictures with Suzuka standing near him. Between their photos being shot, they made flirting gestures at the blonde and he smiled back at them.

As Naruto waved at them, Suzuka noticed how happy his being there made them excited and he left once the session ended. His shadow clone watched all of Miyu, Urara, Riko, and Ayano as they were filmed visiting the Shinto Shrine and his being nearby kept them at ease; especially Miyu as she gave him friendly glances.

He smiled back at them and remained in a nearby tree while watching them. Naruto watched as all of Kaori, Sayoko, Asuka, Fubuki, and Misuzu bathed in the onsen bath wrapped in towels and though they seemed happy at each other's company, each of them glanced flirtatiously at him between takes.

Later in the early afternoon, Naruto watched as each of the women assembled in front of the Shinto Shrine with the camera crew getting ready for one last photo and they stood together. As the camera was ready, Sayoko looked at Naruto and smiled at the blonde.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, would you care to join us?" Sayoko asked.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we are." Riko said.

"Yeah, come on, Naruto-kun." Misuzu said before he joined the group and stood in the center with Miyu and Riko standing on either side of him while Asuka crouched in front of him. Naruto and the celebrity gathering all smiled as brightly as they could as the last photo was shot.

With the photo session done, the cameramen packed up their equipment and left the village with Suzuka also leaving to prepare a banquet. In the meantime, Naruto sat with the celebrities and caught up with them.

"Kaho, do you have the time?" Naruto asked and said girl looked at her watch as he and her friends sat on a hill overlooking the village.

"It's a quarter past twelve." Kaho said.

"Wow, you girls sure took some pretty good pictures in a pretty slim amount of time." Naruto said.

"Well, that's how we roll, Naruto-kun." Misuzu said.

"I'll say." Naruto said.

"Well, since dinner isn't that far off, what would everyone like to do to pass the time?" Sayoko asked.

"There's so much to do but at the same time, it's so difficult to decide just what to do." Urara said.

"Hmm, Naruto-kun, do you have any ideas on what to do?" Miyu asked as she sat alongside the blonde and he only shrugged in response.

"Your guess is as good as the next person's, Miyu." Naruto said.

"Sorry but nothing comes to my mind either." Miyu answered.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I'm sunk on any ideas." Anna said.

"Nothing's coming to my mind either." Fubuki said.

"I wonder if the banquet is going to have any ramen." Naruto thought aloud and Kaori lowly laughed.

"You like ramen, Naruto-kun?" Kaori asked.

"Like is a complete understatement in my case, Kaori. Ramen is my all-time favorite!" Naruto smiled.

"Judging from how big that smile of yours is getting, I'll bet it is." Asuka smiled.

"In that case, I'll see to it that the banquet has just that." Sayoko smiled.

"Thank you, Sayoko-neechan." Naruto said and Sayoko gave him a friendly smile at his.

"Oh, you've such a sweet mouth befitting your personality." Sayoko said.

"Indeed, he does." Ayano chuckled.

"Well, I think I'll take one last look at the shrine. Naruto-kun, would you care to join me?" Miyu said as she rose from the ground.

"That's why I'm here, Miyu." Naruto said.

"Take your time, Miyu-chan." Sayoko said.

"We'll be back." Naruto said as he formed a shadow clone to watch the rest of the women and left with Miyu as they headed to the Shinto Shrine. Miyu stood in the spot where Naruto first rescued her and sighed before he placed his hand on your shoulder.

"Miyu?" Naruto said.

"Yes?" Miyu said.

"I've got to say you're pretty brave to come here by yourself." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto-kun, you being here is giving all the strength I need." Miyu said as she smiled at him.

"If you say so, Miyu." Naruto said and Miyu looked at the shrine before praying to it before standing up. She turned to him and placed her head against his chest while embracing him as the image of him attacking Teruo came to her thought process.

She relaxed in the embrace and Naruto smiled while resting his hand on her backside. They stayed like this for a while before sitting down on the steps and looking around.

"Miyu, I just remembered something I wanted to ask you earlier." Naruto said.

"Oh, what's that?" Miyu asked.

"All the places I trashed while fighting those bastards last year are all repaired. Do you have any idea how that happened?" Naruto asked.

"Suzuka had this place repaired when we decided to come back here." Miyu explained.

"I've got to say after last year, you and your friends are awfully strong women to come back here and face your demons." Naruto said as Miyu rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you." Miyu smile as she slowly placed herself in Naruto's lap and nuzzled his chest while wrapping her arms around him. A soft kiss to his cheek was given a moment later and he softly smiled as she caressed his cheek.

He smiled at the black-haired woman before her lips found his and she placed her hand on the back of his head to run her fingers through his hair. Miyu softly moaned as she kissed him and for the remainder of it, their tongues didn't meet.

Naruto responded by rubbing his fingers through her hair and the kiss eventually came to a mutual stop as Miyu once again nuzzled his chest. He sighed and looked to the young woman as she smiled.

"Miyu…" Naruto smiled at the black-haired woman and she sighed in bliss as she melted into the hug.

"Miyu-chan would be all right, Naruto-kun." Answered said woman and Naruto watched as she started nibbling his neck before amorously kissing it. He blushed at her and she ran her fingers up his spine.

"Miyu-chan…" Naruto said as Miyu kissed his neck and stopped as she framed his face. He caressed her cheek and she brushed her hand through his hair before kissing him once again.

"Naruto-kun…" Miyu moaned in their kiss before it evolved into their tongues licking against one another and he ran his fingers through her hair as he leaned back. She caressed his cheeks before her hands traveled to his abdomen and vanished beneath his shirt to feel his muscular form.

Miyu groaned as she did so and their tongues rubbed against one another with her hand resting on his pectoral muscles. Naruto felt her hand rubbing against his chest smoothly and noticed her shy demeanor fading as she sensually massaging his heart before separating lips.

"Miyu-chan, you're getting pretty frisking, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, I didn't want you to think of me as promiscuous or anything of the sort but I can't hold back anymore." Miyu said before kissing at his collarbone and he moaned at her doing so.

"But, Miyu-chan, what if someone sees us? Wouldn't you at least want to take this inside?" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, no one will come here." Miyu reassuringly said as she started kissing his neck and he formed five shadow clones. Miyu stopped kissing to look at the clones and Naruto instructed them to keep watch in case someone from the group came too close.

They saluted their original before activating their Rinnegan eyes and each one disappeared in separate directions. With the worry of someone interrupting them out of the way, Naruto embraced Miyu before she did so to where he ended up on his back and he rubbed her backside.

Miyu lifted her feet out of her shoes and with the warm weather beaming down on them, Naruto allowed her to lift his shirt. She smiled at his well-built form before leaning forward and placed her hands on his pectorals again before massaging them.

Naruto removed his sandals and Miyu kissed the blonde once again before lifting her own shirt as well to expose her bare chest. She continued to massage his pectoral and tempted him with her breasts before he palmed them.

Miyu moaned as the blonde rubbed her breasts together and buried his finger into her warm, pliable flesh. She moaned as he sat atop him as he massaged and caressed them together before sitting up to kiss her neck.

She ran her fingers through his hair and he started licking her collarbone with his fingers kneading her breasts. Naruto held onto her breasts and he held them together as he squeezed her ample orbs.

Miyu blushed from his much his fingers buried themselves in her breasts and his licking went down to her tits. She lowly purred as she felt his tongue brushing her buds and he carefully bit into her ample flesh.

Naruto groped Miyu's bosom and she blushed as she felt his canines going into her orb while she moaned. He rubbed them against one another and gently gnawed on the flesh as she sat on his lap.

She felt his crotch and felt an erection growing within his pants before sensually tracing it as he planted his lips on her buds. He rubbed them together and suckled on her hardening tit while caressing the soft flesh.

Miyu moaned as she trailed her fingers through his spiky locks and moaned as he worked his lips on her breasts. He switched to the other and brushed his tongue on it with his fingers grasping the other one.

Naruto's fingers tweaked and pulled at Miyu's bud while pleasing the other as he freed it to press his lips on hers again. As their tongues clashed and licked against one another, both sets of fingers squeezed and applied pressure to them.

She groaned in the kiss with him teasing her buds and their shimmering blue eyes stared into one another. Due to his pleasuring of her tits, they grew as hard as possible and the blonde released them before squeezing her breasts again.

He rested on his back and placed his hands on her back before they rolled for a short time with Miyu winding up on top. She smiled at him and spun around before facing the shape in his pants.

Smiling, she unzipped them as Naruto eyed her underwear and spotted a wet spot on them before she allowed him to remove them. He tossed the garment to the side and rubbed his hands on her rear cheeks as he groped them.

Miyu pulled down Naruto's boxers and let them drop to the bottom of the steps before licking his hardness. Naruto's hands groped at her derriere as his tongue met her womanhood and licked at her clit before she wrapped her fingers around his hardness.

Naruto moaned as Miyu pumped his manhood and planted kisses on its head while he wagged his tongue against her clit. He felt her tongue rubbing against the tip of his hardness and he moaned as she licked it while pumping it.

His tongue slobbered on her clit until he spread her flaps and it infiltrated them right as his foreskin was displayed. Miyu opened her mouth and lathered his member with saliva before slowly blowing on the tip before taking it into her mouth.

Miyu moaned before bopping her head on Naruto's cock and he corresponded by jerking his hips upward into her mouth with his tongue wagging and swaying inside of her walls. The pair moaned in unison as they tasted each other's sex and she sucked on his hardness while he drove it into her mouth.

Naruto's fingers rubbed and teased her clit as he felt her bosom pressing against his cannon. The soft flesh made him groan and she sucked him off while rubbing her tongue on the blonde's tip.

Her warm saliva rubbed on his foreskin and he licked her walls as her breasts squishing against him softly bobbed. Miyu felt Naruto's manhood twitch a couple of times until her mouth was flooded with his semen.

As his cum filled up her mouth, Miyu's own streams of release exited her womanhood and trailed down Naruto's taste buds. Either person took their time in tasting their release before Miyu got off him and wiped her lips.

She looked to Naruto and tenderly smiled before removing her skirt once she crawled to him. He sat upright and watched as Miyu stroked his manhood before straddling him.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she kissed him before sliding down his cock and her virginity was taken along with his as she took him in. Naruto moaned as his hardness was housed within Miyu's womanhood and she blushed while moaning at his size.

Naruto stood up and Miyu locked her legs around his waist as she held onto his shoulders. He waited until she was adjusted to him and began to pummel his cock through her folds.

Miyu bucked her hips and howled as the blonde held onto her derriere while driving his length into her womanhood. She blushed and he eyed her breasts jiggling about before she leaned in to kiss his neck.

The blonde moaned as she tenderly pressed her lips against his neck and lifted her left hand to trail her finger down his chin. While thrusting into her warmth, he walked down the steps and stopped as he stood in the sunlight.

As Miyu worked her hips together, sweat trailed down their bodies and the sun shining down on them made them glisten. Her breasts heaved and bobbed before he finally released her peach to squeeze them instead and she moaned from his tongue licking at her tits.

His fingers buried themselves in the quaking flesh and Miyu groaned from his member crashing into her walls rapidly. Judging from how none of his shadow clones had contacted him about any of the other women being nearby, he assumed the coast was clear enough for Miyu and his moans to sound throughout the area without drawing attention.

Naruto moaned as his balls tightened along with Miyu's womanhood and he brushed his tongue on her nipples as she shook her hips. She blushed from his throbbing glory striking her insides again and again while she rode it and he ceased licking her tits to kiss her.

The sets of blue eyes brightly shimmered upon meeting one another and she caressed his cheek as she held onto him. Naruto and Miyu's tongues rubbed and licked against each other as he kneaded and massaged her breasts.

Naruto's member jetted into Miyu's womanhood and she held onto him while gently stroking his whiskers. He pummeled his erection into her walls and the pair had muffled moans heard from their mouths.

His erection swelled within Miyu's womanhood and his groping of her bouncing bosom only added to the pleasure. Naruto's cock thrashed about inside of her pussy and sweat trailed from head to toe in the blazing sunlight.

Naruto and Miyu separated lips as he placed his hands back on her rear end as it smacked on his crotch. Despite the energy that he carried and the sun beaming down on them, neither of them were exhausted in the least from their constant sweating.

He ran his fingers through her hair and she did the same to him with his other hand groping her rear end. Miyu's walls grinded his throbbing hardness and she pressed her lips on his cheek while caressing it.

The blushing woman smiled throughout the sex as she bucked her hips and grinded his member as it flew into her walls. Naruto and Miyu versed hips as their lower regions clashed and they kept their eyes focused on one another.

With his cock throbbing and Miyu's insides growing tighter, both knew that it wouldn't be long before an orgasm was met. Miyu's arms locked on the back of his neck and she stopped kissing his cheek to place her head over his shoulder.

Her eyes glistened with lust and her mind grew blank with the only image in her mind being Naruto's cannon pounding into her before they closed with her face frozen in a lustful smile. Miyu loudly moaned as her womanhood squeezed Naruto's member and his balls fully tightened as his semen flooded her tunnels.

Miyu continued to howl as his release filled her stomach and oozed from her entrance simultaneously along with her inner juices. The mix dripped onto the ground and Miyu rested on him once it ended while still smiling.

Naruto walked to the steps and crouched down before Miyu unwrapped her legs from his waist as she rested on her side. He sat down on the steps and she rested her head in his lap as she panted.

She smiled in bliss as he trailed his fingers through her hair and she looked up at him as he returned the friendly glance. Miyu arose and placed her hands on the railing after walking up the steps with Naruto just behind her.

Naruto placed his hands on her hips and entered her wetness once again as she held onto the railing. Her breasts began to bob and sway forward from his renewed thrusts pounding into her core.

Miyu's mind was once again lost to its ecstatic state and her eyes continued to shimmer as he plunged his member into her womanhood. She dug her nails into the railing and looked to see him cup her breasts before rubbing them against one another.

He groaned while Miyu did likewise and her insides grew tighter by the minute as his hardness struck deep. Due to his groping and squeezing of her breasts, Naruto felt his cock getting smothered inside of her walls and licked the back of her neck.

The blushing woman felt chills of pleasure creeping up her spine and she moaned while looking back at her friend. Miyu moaned as her breasts jiggled in his hands and he circled her nipples before gripping them.

While they were squeezed and pulled on, Miyu mewled as she rutted her hips and his crotch flew against her peach with the sounds of flesh hitting going throughout the air. Miyu's eyes watered with pleasure and Naruto's lickings traveled to her earlobe as he squeezed her tits.

He placed his chest against her back and she reached down to stir her palm against his balls. Naruto's licking grew slower and sensual as his thrusts continued with Miyu blushing all the while.

Her eyes began to roll into the back of her skull as she moaned and she had Naruto hold her orb high enough to where she could lick her tit. She addictively groaned as she tasted her own bud and Naruto planted a tender kiss on her cheek.

Miyu stirred her hand on his bouncing testicles and his glory twitched within her walls until it erupted into her womanhood. Semen once again gushed from her entrance and trailed down Naruto's hardness onto the wooden floor.

Both panted and were drenched with sweat that drizzled down either of them before placing her on her back. Once most of their release had ceased gushing from her womanhood, she spread her legs and welcomed the blonde's hardness once again.

He rammed his hips forward and pounded it into her womanhood as she smiled lovingly at him. Naruto's palms reunited themselves with her quaking orbs and massaged them as they bobbed about.

Miyu shook her hips and grinded the blonde's member as he drove it into her womanhood as she fanned her arms out. She grasped at the floor and moaned with Naruto as he squeezed and caressed her breasts.

Naruto lowered himself and Miyu started licking his neck as his hips shot forward. She continued to smile as she bucked her hips and her licks turned into tender kisses as she held onto him.

The young pair were mutually sweaty and heavily panting from their previous rounds but neither was ready to end their sexual round. The sweat slowly pooled around them and stained the floor as it rained from them.

Miyu once trailed her fingers through his spiky locks as she held onto him and softly planted her other hand on his cheek. She gently caressed it and he smiled down at the black-haired woman as her chest heaved in his hands.

Naruto propelled his length into Miyu's tunnels and struck against her walls while she grinded him in return. Their blue eyes shimmered as they stared at one another and she smiled at him the entire time.

She ended her kiss while she rested her forehead against Naruto's and stayed like so as he shot his cannon through her folds. Miyu and Naruto exchanged genuine smiles as they reached another release that erupted and gushed from her pussy.

The white substance leaked out of her onto the ground and Naruto pressed his lips against Miyu's until the orgasm was over. He removed his hilt from her womanhood and sat back against the doorway as Miyu rested against him.

She sighed in bliss as Naruto stroked her back and looked into the distance before they redressed. He dispelled his three clones and they smiled as they walked back to the house where they found everyone going inside at sunset.

"Oh, you're back just in time. Suzuka is here with the banquet." Haruka said.

"And she's got something you might like, Naruto-kun." Kaho said before Naruto and Miyu followed them into the house to find a banquet awaiting them. Sure enough, Naruto's eyes lit upon see ramen had been included in the banquet and thanked Sayoko.

"Don't mention it, Naruto-kun." Sayoko said and once everyone had gathered any food choice to their liking, they all chatted amongst themselves. The shinobi sat between Kaho and Fubuki as he ate some of the ramen and smiled.

"How's the ramen, Naruto-kun?" Urara asked.

"Delicious!" Naruto exuberantly answered and Urara smiled at him

"Did you have a good time at the shrine, Miyu-chan?" Sayoko asked and Miyu lowered her head so her mother wouldn't get a good look at her blushing face while Naruto managed to hide a sheepish smile that no one seemed to pick up on.

"It was wonderful, Mother." Miyu answered.

"I'll bet it was. After all, you and Naruto-kun were gone for what was left of the afternoon." Ayano said.

"Well, nothing beats looking at a good site." Naruto said.

"I didn't know you liked the shrine that much." Fubuki said.

"Well, I do now." Naruto said as he ate some of his noodles.

"In that case, I'm glad you two enjoyed the shrine so much." Sayoko said and they excitedly chatted as their dinner went on. Once it ended, Naruto approached Suzuka as she prepared to leave for the night.

"Suzuka, aren't you staying here with everyone else?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, Naruto-kun, I'm staying in a cabin that's down the road." Suzuka answered.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked and Suzuka cast him a friendly smile.

"You'll find out soon, Naruto-kun." Suzuka said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." Suzuka said as she went to her cabin and Naruto scratched his head before shutting the door. He joined the girls in the den and Fubuki looked to him as she sat on the couch.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Fubuki asked.

"No, I'm alright." Naruto said.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Riko said.

"Well, Riko, it doesn't seem that long to me." Naruto said.

"Is that right?" Riko smiled.

"Today certainly has been something." Ayano said.

"Speaking of which, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Misuzu said.

"Yes?" Naruto said.

"Just how did you get here so fast, anyway?" Misuzu asked.

"I left some of my Hiraishin knives from last year behind and teleported from my village." Naruto answered.

"That explains that." Misuzu smiled.

"Not to bring up any bad memories but what happened to Ryou?" Anna asked Naruto.

"I don't know since I haven't heard anything from him since last year." Naruto said.

"I'll cover that; he's in prison but because he was being used, his sentence isn't as bad as those creeps and he should be out in some years later." Kaori said.

"And he should be getting some good news very soon." Naruto said.

"What good news?" Asuka asked.

"Last year, I placed a transcription seal on those creeps before I left and made them experience genjutsu meant to torture them. Though the effect would only be in one day, the time spent in the genjutsu would seem like they've been trapped in it for eons and since I did on it this very day…" Naruto said.

"They should be waking up pretty soon." The satisfied Fubuki smiled and Naruto nodded in affirmation

_Elsewhere_

Ryou lie asleep in his prison cell on the top of his bunk and slept peacefully until his mind was met with an image of Naruto.

" _Remember me, Ryou?"_ The image asked him.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Ryou asked.

" _I've got something you might wanna see."_ The chakra imprint said before treating Ryou to the sight of Teruo and his allies awakening from the genjutsu. They all placed their hands on their crotches in mental pain and they all had different reactions from their castration in Akumu no Jigoku no ōkoku.

Since Teruo happened to be getting wheeled down the hallway on a gurney, his yelling startled the orderly pushing him and he let go of it. As he yelled, the gurney tipped over and Teruo went rolling down a great flight of steps.

Hirukawa made his bed tip over in his pain and landed on his head while Senzo and Majima fell from their beds as well before hitting their faces. Kurose and Kijima sat up so fast that their heads bashed together before falling into another coma.

Thanks to Yamamoto not having any legs, he was only in pain for a few minutes before falling victim to a new coma and the rest of Majima's henchmen all did the same thanks to their injuries. Mantoku nearly jumped to his feet for a second before falling back and hitting his head on the floor thanks to him being cuffed to his bed along with the fact that his legs still hadn't healed from their burns.

As Ryou was treated to the telepathic sight of his sister's killers being in pain, a smile spread across his lips as he slept and he looked to Naruto as he nodded in gratitude. The chakra imprint of the blonde nodded back to him before fading anyway and leaving him to the sight of the fiends' pain until he awakened.

_Back in the village_

Everything was quiet in the village as the girls had all retired to bed and slept in different places. Since Naruto had volunteered to sleep in the coolness of the attic, he was on the roof twirling his kunai knife around and keeping on guard while wearing his Magatama-printed kimono.

Though he knew that only the girls and Suzuka were the only people present aside from him, he felt it was at least a good idea to keep his eye on the area before going to bed. So far, he had seen nothing out of the ordinary and sighed.

"Naruto-kun?" Sayoko said as she climbed up the ladder and he looked to see her wearing her regular attire.

"Sayoko-neechan." Naruto said as he helped her off the ladder and she sat next to him.

"Can't sleep?" Sayoko asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." Naruto said before Sayoko tenderly rested her hand on his.

"If you're not tired, would you care to follow me?" Sayoko smiled.

"Sure." Naruto said before she took his hand and guided him downstairs out the front door.

"Sayoko-neechan, where are we going?" Naruto asked as she walked through the village.

"We're heading to the shrine." Sayoko smiled and Naruto immediately blushed before they reached the shrine. As they walked up the steps, Sayoko didn't seem to notice the stains left behind by Naruto and Miyu's earlier tryst.

She parted the doors and Naruto was escorted in once she was inside. The only light provided them was that of the moon shining brightly through the panel doors and Sayoko softly smiled at Naruto before approaching him.

"Sayoko-neechan, why are we here?" Naruto asked before Sayoko approached him and embraced him before running her fingers through his hair with her breasts pressing on his chest. With her gentle smile still on her face, she leaned in and planted a soft yet long kiss on his lips.

Naruto moaned as the older woman softly kissed him and brushed her hand against his cheek while stroking it. Sayoko held the blonde close and he only blinked out of confusion before she ended the kiss.

"To give us someplace private." Sayoko said upon separating lips.

"Sayoko-neechan…" Naruto breathlessly said and Sayoko lightly laughed at him.

"It's all right, Naruto-kun. I don't mind if you call me Sayoko-chan for moments like this." Sayoko answered.

"But…" Naruto said before Sayoko framed his face and stroked his whiskers as she lowered him to the floor. She stood back up and placed her hands at the bottom of her shirt.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. For now, let's what happens." Sayoko said before lifting her shirt and bra alike before casting them aside as he watched. She then removed her pants and stood with a black t-string thong being her final article of clothing.

Sayoko undid the string and allowed the garment to drop to the floor with the moon shining through the panels behind her. Naruto looked at her curvaceous body in amazement as she crawled towards him and undid his obi.

With his kimono opened, Sayoko removed his boxers and smiled at his muscular form before kissing him while softly framing his face. Naruto moaned as her breasts smothered his chest and he grew hard from her body on top of his.

Naruto gave into his literally throbbing desires and placed his hand on the back of Sayoko's head to hold her close while planting the other on her lower back. Both closed their eyes as they kissed and he moaned in the kiss as his member throbbed from Sayoko and they stroked one another.

Their tongues licked and rubbed against one another while Sayoko tenderly caressed his cheek before the pair started rolling around on the floor. They stopped and mutually ended their kiss before Sayoko crawled back.

She smothered her breasts together on his hardness and licked at his foreskin as it emerged seconds later. Naruto groaned as the ample-chested mother massaged his manhood with her breasts and her tender smile never left her face as she looked at him.

Knowing Sayoko easily had the largest bust out of her friends, he wasn't surprised that it felt so good and began to thrust his member into her cleavage. Given her experience with paizuri, she lathered the exposed foreskin and blew on it with her breasts smothering it.

Naruto pumped his cannon into Sayoko's mounds as she rubbed them together and planted her mouth on his tip. Her tits massaged and jiggled on his stiffness as he thrust into the warmth of her mouth.

Sayoko brushed her tongue against the tip of his member and moaned at the taste. Despite not having done this for years, she found she wasn't as rusty as she thought and felt her womanhood growing wet with arousal.

She swung her rear about as Naruto sent his glory upright into her breasts and squeezed them together on it. He felt her tongue swirling around the head of it as she sucked on him and his throbbing intensified within her mouth.

Naruto knew that he wouldn't last long against Sayoko's pleasing methods and she moaned as she pumped her mouth down his hilt. She freed his hardness and blew on the foreskin as slowly as possible before slowly licking it.

The blonde's moans rose as Sayoko kneaded her sizeable orbs on his hilt and slowly licked his foreskin. As he thrust into her breasts, he noticed her derriere swinging about with excitement and she seductively eyed him before winking at him.

She smiled as she watched his cock fly through her cleavage and was impressed by its speed as her chest bounced from the speed. Sayoko planted her mouth on the top of his tower right before it spasmed and his semen drenched her tongue.

The motherly brunette moaned at the taste of his semen and gulped most of it down before freeing his tower. With a few drips of semen falling from her lips, she wiped them and smiled at Naruto as she leaned in again.

Sayoko softly kissed him before straddling him once again and angled his cannon at her entrance. She planted her hands on either side of him for balance and sank her womanhood down his glory.

Naruto and Sayoko mutually moaned as she completely took him and was impressed by him while deeply blushing. He palmed what he was able to fit of her breasts and rocketed his length into her entrance.

Sayoko began rolling her hips forward and grinded his cannon as it flew upright into her pussy as she closed her eyes. The brunette whimpered as his hardness pounded into her walls and his fingers buried themselves into the pliable flesh as it bobbed about from his movements.

Her plump rear smacked on his crotch as he pummeled into her tightness and she thrust down onto it. Despite this, her breasts heaved and jiggled in Naruto's hold as he rubbed and kneaded them against one another.

She loudly moaned as he sat up and held them together while licking at her heaving tits. Sayoko placed her hands on his shoulders and held onto him as he surged his cock into her grinding caverns.

Naruto placed his lips on her tit and suckled it as she wiggled her hips together while her sweating form glowed with the moonlight shining behind her. Sayoko whimpered as she worked rode the younger man and he suckled her bud while fondling her orbs.

Sayoko deeply blushed as his caressing and fondling caused her innards to grow tighter on his hilt as it struck into her core. She trailed her fingers through his spiky locks and placed her other arm on his backside.

As Naruto pleased her tits, she grinded his member as it thundered into her womanhood and rumbled her innards with tremendous force. He opened his mouth and softly bit into the mound while sinking his canines into the jiggling flesh.

He gnawed on Sayoko's flesh and groped at the other one while propelling his cannon into her warmth. She felt his length reaching deeply into her stomach and mewled at his canines burying themselves in her mound.

Naruto moved his hand to Sayoko's ass and groped at her rear cheeks as she wiggled her hips. She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair as he did so.

The blonde moaned as Sayoko's pussy became tighter on his hilt and he moaned as he gnawed on her breast before freeing it. This allowed the brunette to kiss him and this allowed ultramarine eyes to meet chocolate colored ones.

Naruto and Sayoko rubbed their tongues together and he fondled her heaving breast as she worked her hips against him. While heavily breathing and sweating, neither of them were exhausted in the least and Sayoko deeply blushed.

Their lips stayed seal as he thrust his cock into the depths of her caverns and rumbled her innards. Naruto's manhood flew forward and Sayoko countered his movements by shaking her hips.

Their eyes deeply stared into one another and he massaged the flesh of her bosom before freeing it. This gave Sayoko the opportunity to wrap her arms around him and Naruto fell onto his back as she moved her hands onto the back of his head.

Once again moving her fingers through his sweating locks, Naruto placed his hands on her rear and assisted in her thrusting down onto his stiffness. Sayoko felt his length throb within her pussy and she equally became tighter on it as it soared upright.

They ended the kiss and Sayoko sat upright as Naruto watched her breasts heave from his movements. Finally, her pussy coiled around his manhood and both howled with pleasure as his seeds filled up her womb to where half of it sprayed from her entrance.

Sayoko's eyes closed as she felt their mutual release flowing from her womanhood and she waited before getting off his hardness. She planted another genuine kiss on his lips before laying on her side and rested while his semen poured from her.

"Sayoko-chan." Naruto said as the sweating brunette stared up at him.

"Yes?" Sayoko breathlessly answered.

"Let's keep going." Naruto smiled as he got behind Sayoko and rubbed his member on her womanhood and rear before she giggled. She balanced herself on her arms and looked back at him with her smile.

Naruto entered her womanhood and began thrusting without hesitation as Sayoko loudly moaned. Her innards were struck by his hardness as he plunged it into her walls and she looked down at her heaving breasts.

The blonde cupped them and buried his fingers into them as they flung forward. She loudly moaned as he pistoned forward and pounded his hardness into her warmth.

Sayoko blushed from Naruto's manhood as it shot into her pussy and her rear cheeks were smacked against by his cock. She closed her eyes once again and mewled as she felt him licking the back of her neck.

The mother deeply blushed and moaned as the young man pounded his member into her wetness while squeezing her orbs. Naruto gripped her nipples and squeezed them while her brown eyes sparkled with ecstasy

As her mind faded into ecstasy, her eyes closed in in pleasure with him pulling and holding them high as they flung forward. She loudly howled from her nipples as they were teased and he held onto them before she fell onto her front.

Naruto slightly raised himself before gripping Sayoko's ass for balance and pounded his cock through her tightening folds. She moaned as her breasts heaved and swung over the floor as sweat dripped from her curvaceous form.

He groaned as her pussy became tighter on his length and his balls became tight as well while thrusting into Sayoko's caverns. The brunette woman mewled from hard the sage's member struck into her and rumbled her walls with intense forces.

" _His pistons are incredible! They're hitting against my womb and even as I get tighter, he doesn't slow down at all!"_ Sayoko thought to herself while her eyes looked back at him with lust as his rod throbbed and his foreskin hit her innards. It was soon squeezed by her pussy before a wave of semen poured out of her tunnels and oozed down his balls.

Sayoko moaned with her young partner as their cum poured from her folds and he removed his drenched member before laying on his back. She eagerly turned around and slid her womanhood down his hilt before he placed his hands on her small waist.

She began bucking her hips and he held onto her waist as her breasts starting heaving. He freed her waist and sat up to kiss her cheek as he buried his fingers into her bosom once again.

Sayoko shook her waist on Naruto's manhood as he thrashed it into her tunnels and kneaded her mounds together. As she turned her head, their lips eagerly pressed against one another and oceanic eyes came into contact with brown ones.

She reached back and tenderly palmed his cheek before stroking it endearingly while he pounded his cock into her core. Since the two were lost in their moment of mutual lust and passion, they didn't notice they happened be in the same area of the room where Naruto had burned Teruo and Mantoku the previous year.

Sweat continued to rain from their bodies as they worked their hips together in tandem and they loudly moaned in their sealed kiss. His fingers squeezed and pulled at her bobbing left tit as his other hand buried itself within the warm, pliable flesh and massaged its jiggling.

Naruto fell back and took Sayoko with him before her back met his chest as she set her feet next to his. With this balance, she wiggled her hips and felt his length slamming into her womanhood as she rode him.

Sayoko rubbed her tongue against Naruto's as they licked against one another in their kiss and he pleased her breasts while sending his hilt flying into her womanhood. He moaned as he knew wouldn't last much longer against her wetness and she caressed his cheek tenderly.

Another muffled yet audible moan as her tightness wrapped around him and their hormonal substances washed out of her. Naruto and Sayoko broke their kiss before panting and smiled at one another as she got off his manhood.

"Sayoko-chan, what do you say we rest here for a bit?" Naruto suggested and Sayoko softly kissed his lips before resting her head against his chest.

"Certainly, Naruto-kun." Sayoko said before Naruto wrapped his arm around her and she smiled in bliss before shutting her eyes. Naruto smiled at the busty mother and closed his eyes to relax as well.

_The next morning_

It was sunrise in the mountains and the sunlight shined through the door panels upon where Naruto and Sayoko rested. They slowly stirred awake and Naruto stretched his arm before looking to see Sayoko awaken as she yawned while covering her mouth.

"Hey, Sayoko-chan." Naruto drowsily said before realizing that they'd overslept in the shrine and Sayoko looked to him.

"Is something the matter?" Sayoko asked.

"Sayoko-chan, we overslept." Naruto said and she only giggled.

"Oh, my." Sayoko said before getting up and stretching before Naruto opened a time-space portal. He reached inside it and pulled out a black kimono that belonged to her.

"Thank you." Sayoko said before donning the morning robe and Naruto put on his own robe as she gathered her clothes. They opened the doors and set on the front steps to watch the sunrise together.

Naruto looked to Sayoko and smiled at her before she returned the gaze with her tender look. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed in relaxation.

"Naruto-kun, Miyu-chan was truly lucky to have had you as her first." Sayoko smiled and Naruto gave her a look of surprise.

"You knew?" Naruto nervously asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Sayoko nodded.

"Then…" Naruto started to say before Asuka came jogging by and stopped in front of the temple.

"Good morning, you two!" Asuka smiled.

"Good morning, Asuka." Naruto and Sayoko answered.

"I was beginning to wonder what became of you two and to think you're only here to watch the sunrise, huh?" Asuka asked.

"The early bird catches the worm and we caught the sunrise" Naruto smiled.

"Well, Suzuka should be finished with cooking the food soon just to let you know." Asuka said.

"Thanks for the update, Asuka. We'll come back soon." Sayoko smiled.

"Don't mention it." Asuka smiled before returning to jogging and Sayoko looked back to Naruto.

"Now, Naruto-kun, I don't mind what you've done with Miyu-chan or myself at all. A fine young man like yourself is bound to treat us well and for that, neither of us mind being in that sort of relationship." Sayoko smiled and the taken aback Naruto was unsure of what to say to the laid-back woman before they continued watching the sun rise. They eventually started back to the house and Sayoko planted a kiss on his lips before going upstairs.

He smiled after the brunette and walked into the kitchen to see Suzuka making breakfast with Fubuki drinking a cup of coffee nearby.

"Good morning, Fubuki and Suzuka." Naruto said before either woman regarded him.

"There you are, Naruto-kun. Until Asuka came back, we were starting to wonder what became of you and Mom." Fubuki said.

"Oh, everyone is up then?" Naruto said.

"Not really is it's just you, me, Asuka, and knowing Haruka, she should be getting up any minute now." Fubuki said before Haruka wrapped her arms around Naruto's front and nuzzled his backside.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" Haruka giggled as she hugged the blonde.

"Hi, Haruka. You sleep okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I did, Naruto-kun." Haruka smiled before the pink-haired girl let of him and giggled. Naruto went back upstairs to the attic and rested on the bed before seeing Fubuki climb up the steps.

"Fubuki, is breakfast ready?" Naruto asked.

"That's not why I'm here." Fubuki said.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I'd like to know where you or my mother was this morning." Fubuki said and Naruto slightly blushed.

"We were at the temple watching the sunrise. Why do you ask?" Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I was the first one up this morning and I noticed that neither Mom nor your bed showed any signs of being slept in. It's as if they were never slept in at all." Fubuki said and Naruto continued to blush before getting up.

"Oh, look at the time. I'd better go." Naruto said before getting up to have Fubuki pin him against the bed and he looked up at.

"Not so fast, Naruto-kun. I won't leave until I have answers." Fubuki said and Naruto blushed as she had her legs on either side of him. Though Sayoko had earlier said she didn't mind his trysts with her and Miyu, he was unsure if this applied to just them or everyone else.

"It's complicated and…" Naruto said before Fubuki leaned closer and gave him an eyeful of her low-cut shirt. He grew aroused and she grabbed his raising erection before he lightly moaned.

"All right then, Naruto-kun. If you won't talk, I'll squeeze you dry." Fubuki said as she moved her skirt to the side and revealed she wore nothing beneath it before sliding down his boxers. After eyeing the younger blonde's manhood, she raised her womanhood over it and looked to him as she slowly slid down it.

Fubuki and Naruto blushed as her womanhood took him in and took her virginity away. Her pussy took his member in all the way to the base and she looked Naruto in the eye.

"Start talking." Fubuki moaned as she started to roll her hips and Naruto began to propel his hardness into her caverns. He watched her breasts bob inside of her shirt and he loudly moaned with her.

"Fubuki…" Naruto moaned as she thrust down onto his manhood and grinded his tower while placing her hands on either side of him. She blushed as she sat astride him and worked her hips together to grind his member.

"I'm waiting. What were you and my mother doing last night?" Fubuki asked while riding the shinobi and he watched her chest heaving before gripping her waist to steady her. She undid his obi and opened his kimono to place her hands on his pectorals.

"I can't. You'd definitely kill me if I told you." Naruto moaned as Fubuki rested her palms on his chest and used them to balance herself on top of him. Fubuki shook her waist on top of his manhood and blushed from it striking her walls with intense speed.

"Try me." Fubuki replied as Naruto's cannon reached deeply into her innards and pounded against her womb. Both blondes held onto one another and worked their hips together while their reproductive organs clashed.

"Your mother and I had sex all night in the Shinto temple before sleeping there for the whole night." Naruto said before covering his face and Fubuki got off his member as he looked up. She undid her belt buckle and her skirt fell to her feet before she kicked it back.

Fubuki reclaimed her place on Naruto's cock and continued working her hips against him. She pressed her lips against his and dark green eyes stared into bright blue ones as she caressed his cheeks.

Though confused by her actions, he placed his hands on her ass and held onto her while she thrust down onto his hardness as it raged into her entrance. She slightly arose and loudly moaned before Naruto undid her buttons.

Her blouse immediately opened before she took it off and tossed it to the other side of the bed. Fubuki sent her lips crashing against his and her ample orbs squished against his chest while he placed his hands back on her rear.

Naruto and Fubuki moaned as their tongues dueled and clashed in a slobby licking match. Sweat poured down their bodies and she wrapped her arms around his neck before keeping them like so.

He saw pure lust and romance in her eyes as they stared into one another. The amount of speed Naruto used to send his member into her warmth exceeded her beliefs on how fast he'd be in sexual moments and a testament to this was how much she grew tighter on his hilt.

Naruto's hand stayed on Fubuki's derriere and her arms were still looped around his neck while he charged his manhood upright. Both groaned as it vibrated and his testicles became tighter while the same applied to her innards.

Fubuki and Naruto continued to stare into one another's eyes while embracing and their gazes never ended for the duration of their sex. Both moaned in each other's mouths as her wetness squeezed his hilt and a blend of his semen and her juices poured from her tunnels.

The blonde woman moaned in pleasure at this and broke her kiss with Naruto once it was over. She rested on top of him and brushed the sweat off her forehead.

"Well, Naruto-kun, you've proven yourself to be quite the honest man." Fubuki panted.

"Do you mean this was all a test to see if I'm honest?" Naruto said.

"That's right, Naruto-kun." Fubuki answered.

"And you're not made about me and your mother?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all because I'm aware someone like you wouldn't dare mistreat her." Fubuki said.

"Fubuki-chan, you sure are one complex woman." Naruto said and Fubuki softly chuckled in respond before getting off his manhood. She placed herself against the wall and she placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders before spreading her legs.

Naruto held her legs up and entered her pussy before she locked her legs around him. Both moaned as he shot his hips forward and his cock flashed forward into her tunnels.

Fubuki shook her hips as Naruto's length pounded into her tunnels and he palmed her breasts before rubbing and groping them as they heaved in his hands. Both blondes rested their foreheads against one another and exchanged amorous stares.

She held onto Naruto's shoulders and loudly moaned with him as they worked their hips together in unison. Fubuki watched as his member flew into her warmth and she mewled once he started licking her neck.

She clung to him and her toes curled up from his mighty impacts rumbling her insides with powerful forces. Naruto caressed and kneaded the orbs together as he held what he was able to with his fingers circling her hard tits.

He stopped licking her neck and concentrated on licking her nipples as they heaved into the air. To properly do this, he pressed her orbs together and kept them squished like so as he wagged his tongue on her tits.

Naruto's cock flashed into her pussy as she grinded his speeding hilt and the blonde pair sweated from their energy being used. He channeled his member into her folds and her eyes closed as she rode his powerful hilt.

So far, the pair had wondered if anyone in the hallway or downstairs could hear the banging against the wall or the bed squeaking. Naruto's manhood struck into Fubuki's wetness and her arousal surrounded it while holding onto him.

Her eyes grew blank with pleasure along with her mindset and a lusty smile formed on her face as Naruto's tongue brushed across her buds. They released a unified howl of pleasure while their orgasm occurred and their release boiled from her womanhood.

Naruto and Fubuki panted before he carefully crouched down as they rested. She eventually arose from the bed once she stopped sweating and donned her clothes before kissing the younger blonde's lip.

"See you downstairs." Fubuki said before opening the latch door and walking down the ladder as Naruto rested on his bed. He chuckled at Fubuki's feisty nature and quickly showered before dressing with a tight black shirt that had the Uzumaki crest on the back and his usual orange trousers.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Riko said as she and Anna caught him climbing down the attic ladder.

"Hi, you two. Did you sleep well?" Naruto said as he closed the latch door.

"We slept great and what about you, Naruto-kun?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I slept just fine." Naruto smiled before Riko and Anna hugged either of his arms.

"Care to walk two ladies to breakfast, Naruto-kun?" Riko smiled and Naruto nodded before walking them downstairs while smiling.

"Did everyone sleep all right?" Haruka asked as they enjoyed a grand breakfast.

"Just swell, Haruka." Kaori said.

"How'd you sleep, Naruto-kun?" Miyu asked.

"I was just fine." Naruto smiled to Miyu.

"Sure hope you didn't fall asleep on the roof." Urara smiled and Naruto laughed in response.

"No, I wasn't up there all night." Naruto smiled.

"What's for today?" Kaho asked.

"Today? I'm still trying to figure out what to do from yesterday." Anna said.

"How about we all fan out and see what we can find that's interesting?" Ayano suggested.

"I can use clones to scout the area if you want." Naruto offered.

"Well, we appreciate that but it might be more fun if we scout more of the area ourselves." Asuka answered.

"Besides, today's weather looks great for a walking." Misuzu said.

"A great day for running, too." Haruka spiritedly answered.

"Just try not to fall over." Fubuki smiled at her younger sister.

"Don't worry; I've got confidence in my legs." Haruka smiled.

"You say that all the time, Haruka." Miyu chuckled.

"Well, Haruka's playfulness always picks her right back up." Anna said.

"That's me to a Tee!" Haruka smiled and Anna laughed with the rest of the camp. Once breakfast ended, Naruto gave everyone a Hiraishin knife to keep with them in case of emergencies as they all ventured throughout the area and Haruka stayed behind him with.

"Well, Naruto-kun, let's go scouting!" Haruka spiritedly answered.

"All right, Haruka, let's go." Naruto said and as they ventured throughout the area, they walked through the forest with the sun brightly shining in the area. They walked through the forest and came to a pond.

"What do you think, Naruto-kun?" Haruka asked as Naruto took off his sandals and dip his toes in the water before smiling.

"This'll work." Naruto smiled at Haruka as she cast off her shoes and socks before they placed their feet into the pond as they relaxed.

"Well, Haruka, this is definitely a way to beat the heat." Naruto and Haruka giggled before resting her feet in the water.

"I can't think of a better way." Haruka smiled.

"Is it just me or is it hotter than yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"It's probably hotter since I'm already sweating and we've only been out for a few minutes." Haruka said as she fanned her forehead.

"Well, it can't get any hotter than this." Naruto said and Haruka moved closer to him before resting her head against his heart. He blushed as the pink-haired girl rubbed her head on him and sighed blissfully.

"Naruto-kun, would you be my first?" Haruka giggled and Naruto chuckled before placing the pink-haired woman in his lap before stroking her back. She nuzzled his heart and he ran his fingers through her hair as he thought.

Due to his trysts with the rest of her family, he at first wondered if they had hired him as a bodyguard with the intention of having multiple sexual encounters with him and he pushed the idea aside. He looked back at Haruka and stared into her bright eyes.

He smiled at Haruka and nodded before the spirited girl pounced on him in excitement. She eagerly pressed her lips against his and found his tongue awaiting hers as they rolled on the ground.

Naruto ended up on top of her and quickly stripped before placing his arms around her back. He lifted her shirt and gazed at her ample, perky breasts before removing her shorts and undergarments.

Haruka smiled as she spread her legs and Naruto moved down before he started licking her folds to ensure she'd be as wet as possible. The pink-haired woman moaned as he licked and rubbed his fingers on her folds until she came.

"That ought to do it." Naruto smiled before Haruka nodded in agreement and kept her legs spread as his manhood approached her entrance. She blushed as his hardness entered her tunnels and destroyed her barrier.

Haruka whimpered at Naruto's size and he placed his hands on either side of her as he fully entered her pussy. He looked down at Haruka and she nodded before he began to thrust into her innards while she bucked her hips.

She wrapped her arms around his backside and he softly pressed his lips against hers as he pounded his manhood into her warmth. Blue eyes met violet ones as Naruto raised his hand and stroked Haruka's cheek as he plunged and slammed his member into her wetness.

Haruka moaned into his mouth and couldn't believe his incredible speed as his length crashed into her innards. As her walls withstood multiple thrusts and poundings from his rod, her eyes glistened in bliss and her breasts heaved from his movements.

The pink-haired woman tightly held onto Naruto's backside as his manhood rammed into her caverns and she grinded his hardness as it struck deeply. Despite Naruto's concern that Haruka would uncomfortable in the sex, she proved she was doing just fine by bucking her hips and eagerly rubbing her tongue against his.

Naruto's free hand palmed Haruka's orb and caressed it while his fingers massaged the pliable flesh. She moaned from this and moved her left hand up until she placed it on the back of his head.

She trickled her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes in bliss from his powerful movements. Naruto caressed her cheek and brushed his fingers through her hair for a while before they deepened their kiss.

Haruka wrapped her legs around Naruto and tightly kept them locked as he pummeled his manhood into her walls. Both moaned in the kiss as they caressed each other and shut eyes with their kiss deepening.

Naruto eventually became convinced that she adjusted to the sex properly and ceased stroking her cheek before palming her other breast. He squished and kneaded them against each other while twirling his thumbs around her tits.

They slowly pulled their lips away from each other and continued moaning with pleasure in their voices. Haruka's blush grew deeper throughout the sex and she started kissing his cheek instead.

Naruto's hands remained on Haruka's bobbing chest and groped her as she pitted her hips against his mighty movements. She began smiling in joy from the pleasure taking over her mind and couldn't believe how fast her mindset was fading.

Though aware of Naruto's agility, his use of speed in the sex was taking her by complete surprise as his stiffness lunged into her innards and the fact that he was kneading her breasts against one another only helped her become tighter.

Both sets of his index fingers and thumbs gripped Haruka's bobbing nipples as they jiggled before pulling on them. Haruka loudly mewled at his fingers pulling on her tits and she smiled while kissing his neck.

He groaned at this and Haruka's innards became tighter on his member as it shot into her core. Haruka's flesh was massaged and groped by Naruto's fingers as her tits were pleasured by his pulling.

Thanks to his tweaking and pulling, she whimpered as he thrashed his cock against her walls and she already understood she wouldn't last long against his movements. Naruto realized this as well since her insides became tighter by the minute and his cannon's throbbing quickened inside of her.

Naruto reared up and his hands remained planted on Haruka's bosom as it bobbed about from his thrusts. The pink-haired woman's face turned into a lustful smile as her pussy squeezed his manhood and her eyes sparkled as she felt his semen filling her insides up.

Her face remained in a state of pleasure while Naruto's release drained from her wetness onto the ground and he removed his tower from her walls. Haruka immediately rose and embraced him while he lovingly returned it.

"Is that all, Naruto-kun?" Haruka smiled.

"If you don't want it to be, then…" Naruto said before Haruka on her side with him holding her leg in the air and he entered her wetness once again before he started ramming himself into her. With his help, Haruka's leg remained arched in the air as his manhood struck into her walls and her bosom jiggled as his lap smacked against her peach.

Sweat poured down Haruka's forehead as the blonde drove his member into her core and his foreskin struck against her walls. Naruto's hand snaked underneath the pink-haired gravure idol and took hold of her bobbing breast once again before toying with the orb.

Naruto pummeled his cock through Haruka's tightening folds and she panted lustfully as she felt him licking the back of her neck. This sent chills of pleasure down her spine and she regretted not being able to kiss him in this position.

As she moaned and sweated, her eyes slowly began to roll back into her skull and her blush spread across her face. Tears of pleasure formed in her eyes before she shut them and moaned to her heart's content with her arousal being pounded into.

Naruto listened to Haruka's moans and he started kissing her earlobe as her back touched his abdomen as he held up leg in place. Her toes curled and her nails started digging into the ground to where she began raking at the earth.

Haruka's breasts heaved and bounced about while Naruto charged his manhood into her wetness. She felt his length reaching into the depths of her stomach and she purred when Naruto starting trailing his finger under her chin before lightly brushing his finger on it

He set his hand down and caressed her cheek while her bosom now freely jiggled against the ground. Both moaned once again as their release substance boiled from Haruka's wetness and formed a puddle on the ground.

The pair lie on the ground and both smiled as Naruto licked her earlobe while removing his manhood from her. Naruto sat next to her and she rested her head in his lap before he stroked it.

"Well, Haruka-chan, you definitely have some pretty good legs like you said." Naruto smiled and Haruka only chuckled.

"You didn't believe me?" Haruka said only to have Naruto kiss her forehead.

"Of course I did." Naruto smiled and a grin appeared on her face as he trailed his fingers through her hair. She got onto her arms and kissed the blonde's lips before resting her head against his heart.

After they relaxed for a while, they eventually redressed and continued walking through the forest as they both smiled. Haruka looked ahead in the forest and saw Riko and Anna walking through the trees.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, I'm gonna join Anna and Riko for now, alright?" Haruka smiled.

"Sure, Haruka-chan." Naruto smiled before the pink-haired woman kissed his cheek and ran after her best friend. He chuckled at her before continuing on his way and wondered through the forest.

As he walked, he thought about Fubuki and Haruka both lusting after him in the same day. He once again began to wonder about his whole being there and pushed the thought aside as he left the forest.

He walked through the area and looked to see the building where he had beaten Kurose and Hirukawa. Naruto went inside the building and looked to see Urara sitting on a gym mat as she performed some yoga poses.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Urara said to the sage.

"Hello, Urara. I didn't know this was a gymnasium." Naruto said.

"Neither did I but here it is." Urara smiled at him and she continued to stretch as Naruto began to leave before noticing that she was beginning to struggle.

"Are you ok?" Naruto said as he approached the mat in time to see Urara free herself from the stretch and smile at him.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. After all, I was only trying to make myself flexible." Urara said.

"Oh, for more yoga, right?" Naruto asked and she smiled before crawling towards him. He looked down as she reached for his zipper and undid it before eyeing the stain on his boxers. She smiled and undid the buttons on her blouse until her whole outfit slid to the floor.

Now left in her bra and pantyhose, she removed his boxers as his pants fell to his ankles and eyed his member. She wrapped her fingers around it and stroked it before twirling her tongue around it.

Urara smiled at the scent of semen on his member and she lifted her bra before placing her mouth on it. His desires once again getting the best of him, he watched as she bopped her head on his cock and he started thrusting into her mouth.

She moaned as she sucked on his foreskin and swirled her tongue around it as it flew forward. Urara's breasts flew forward and Naruto moaned as she pumped the rest of his erection with her hand.

Naruto placed his hands on Urara's head and helped steady the woman while sending his manhood into her mouth. A minute later, Naruto's shirt lie on the floor next to the rest of Urara's garments and she lie back on the mat as she kneaded her breasts together on his length.

His cannon was massaged and squeezed by her jiggling orbs while she eagerly sucked on its tip before Naruto joined in. He palmed the mounds and activated his Rinnegan to form an Asura Path hand from his shoulder.

It reached back and started rubbing its fingers on Urara's folds until it entered her. She blushed as the faux fingers wriggled into her pussy and she brushed her tongue on his cock as the shinobi's fingers squeezed her nipples.

Naruto began tweaking and yanking them up as she smothered his cannon with her ample flesh. As she tasted him, she could tell from the smell alone that he had sex not too long ago and this made his hardness all the more delicious.

Urara felt his glory twitch and vibrate a few times before his seeds spewed into her mouth shortly before her fluids drained from her entrance. She gulped down his cum and he presented his drenched Asura fingers before she licked them clean.

He deactivated his dōjutsu and sat back as Urara did the same before turning around to sway her plump peach against his member. Naruto gripped her hips and slowly entered her wetness as her hymen broke.

Urara loudly moaned as she took in his cock and he stood up before gripping her forearms as she did the same. The black-haired woman blushed as he began to slam and thrust his aching length into her pussy.

Naruto held onto her forearms while rocketing his glory into her caverns and pummeled against her walls. She moaned as he jerked his length into her womanhood and her breasts swayed forward as she rutted her hips against him.

The blonde pummeled his cock into Urara's warmth and she loudly moaned through the gymnasium before he freed her forearms. He quickly palmed her bouncing orbs and his fingers sank into the orbs as he began rubbing and squeezing them against one another.

Naruto leaned forward and started licking Urara's neck before she reached back to rest her arm on his nape. He freed her forearm and lifted her leg off the mat before holding it in the air.

With her supporting herself on him, he freed her bobbing flesh to pick her up by the back of her legs and hoist her feet off the mat. Urara loudly moaned while now bucking her hips and she rested her feet on top of his crouched legs as he thrust upright.

She turned her head and pressed her lips against his as he pounded into her core while using her free hand to caress his jawline while he took hold of her heaving breasts. His fingers immediately targeted her nipples and pulled them forward while her bosom bounced into the air.

Azure and amber eyes stared into one another while she held onto him and he surged his member into her wetness as she grinded it. He moaned in the kiss as his cannon swelled inside of her tightening pussy and his balls had grown tighter throughout the sex.

Urara's eyes glistened as the blonde's cock flew into her womanhood and rumbled her walls while she licked against his tongue. Naruto's fingers teased her hardening nipples and held them high as the flesh jiggled and heaved nonstop.

Her derriere was met by Naruto's crotch several time and loudly smacked against it as he shot his hips upward. Their tongues feverishly and lustfully battled against one another while her womanhood grew tighter from his constant teasing of her tits.

Urara still hung onto Naruto and her eyes sparkled along with his before he ended the kiss to lick her neck. She closed her eyes and whimpered as he drove his member into her walls and he freed her buds to bury his fingers into the flesh before kneading and toying with it.

Naruto once again questioned himself about the purpose of his presence in the area and given he claimed the virginities of multiple women in just two days since they came onto him whenever they were with him by themselves; it couldn't be a coincidence at all. He wondered if they had lured him to the area specifically to have sex with him to their hearts content without worry of them being bothered and he then thought that was his true reason for being there.

But then he again pushed the thought aside given how similar it sounded to Teruo's scheme and figured that was incredibly unlikely. Naruto refocused on pleasuring Urara and squeezing her mounds together while fondling them until it paid off moments later.

Once she tightened enough, her stomach was filled with a tidal wave of semen that erupted from her womanhood mixed with her fluids and the substance poured down onto the mat. Urara smiled in ecstasy while the substance flowed out of her and Naruto licked her earlobe before lowering himself onto the mat.

She got off his manhood and looked back at him with a tender smile. As he returned it, both brushed the sweat off their foreheads and looked to one another.

"Is that what you were making yourself more flexible for, Urara-chan?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, Naruto-kun and speaking of which…." Urara said before spreading her legs and allowing him to enter her warmth once again. She wrapped her legs around him the moment he was fully inside of her and he wrapped his arms around her lower back before standing back up.

She placed her hands on his shoulders as she bucked her hips and he palmed her breasts before holding them up. Naruto began licking her buds as they heaved and flew upward as Urara's eyes continued to glisten from a mix of pleasure and romance as her movements helped her grind his throbbing length.

He shot it into her tunnels and her smile grew bigger along with her blush as he pounded his stiffness into her caverns. Urara moaned as he rubbed his tongue on her tits and her toes curled as she shook her hips.

Sweat once again boiled from his forehead and Urara also sweated excessively as Naruto plunged his cock into her womanhood as she felt her innards becoming tingly thanks to his manhood. He kept her breasts pressed together as he made them bounce in his palms and he released her nipples.

Urara held onto Naruto and her loud moans echoed throughout the gym along the sounds of flesh contacting flesh. Sweat rained off the pair onto the mat and he felt his hardness throb with the depths of her stomach.

She smiled at the blonde and slammed her lips against his as she rode his manhood. Naruto and Urara's tongues engaged in another slobbering war as they worked their hips together in unison and her eyes grew hazy in her blank state of pleasure.

Naruto kept his hands planted on Urara's bosom and her hands remained on his shoulders as he rammed his hardness into her wetness. She broke the kiss to nuzzle his heart as she held onto him and he planted his hands on her lower cheek to hold her close.

Both stiffened when his cum left her pussy while filling her at the same time and she moaned to her lung's fullest capacity as her stomach was flooded to the final inch with his release. Naruto panted before sealing his lips on hers and he set back down on the mat while she undid her legs.

She lie on her side and panted with her face frozen in an ecstatic smile as her eyes closed. Naruto panted and Urara rubbed the sweat from her forehead before looking at how much he was sweating.

"Naruto-kun, people's description of your stamina doesn't do you justice." Urara smiled.

"Thanks. You're pretty durable, yourself." Naruto smiled before she picked up a nearby towel and dried off before looking to the blonde still sweating tremendously.

"In case you're interested, there's a locker room with a shower." Urara said.

"Thanks, I could definitely use a wash. What about you?" Naruto said and Urara sweetly chuckled at him.

"No, thanks. I'm going to stretch for a while longer." Urara said before Naruto put on his shirt and pants without fully zipping them. After caressing her cheek a few times, he walked into the locker room and set his clothes in one of the lockers.

He then heard moaning and recognized the voice as Asuka's before heading to the source. Naruto looked inside the shower room to see her standing underneath a faucet as it poured down and she moaned as she groped herself.

" _All I did was think about my ex-husband for a second and my pussy started throbbing so much."_ Asuka thought to herself before she started fingering her womanhood and loudly moaned before palming her breast. Naruto, mesmerized by Asuka's naked body, stood there and watched as she masturbated until it came to an end.

Asuka panted and turned around to lean against the wall before she saw Naruto standing in the doorway. As the two blondes stared at one another, she looked at his manhood and staggered over to him before he began to panic.

"Asuka, wait! I didn't know you were in here." Naruto protested before Asuka reached for him.

"Naruto-kun…" Asuka said before kneeling down and wrapping her fingers around his manhood to his surprise. She licked it and tasted the remains of his past trysts as he looked on before planting her mouth on it.

The taste of his semen set her taste buds ablaze with flavor and she took her mouth off it before wrapping her arms around Naruto's as she planted her lips against his. The sets of blue eyes met and Naruto embraced Asuka before they backed into the shower room.

Asuka ran her fingers through Naruto's hair and he stroked her backside as they reached the running faucet. Their tongues instantly met and started tasting one another as their kiss deepened while caressing one another.

Though Asuka had been aroused by the thought of her ex-husband, the sight of Naruto had caught her desires as well and his lust got the better of him as it had done for the whole day. They broke their kiss and heavily panted before Asuka turned around.

"Naruto-kun, please…" Asuka breathlessly moaned as she wrapped her fingers around his member and gave it a few strokes before guiding it towards her pussy. Naruto entered her folds and she loudly moaned at having a man's length inside of her for the first time since her divorce.

She placed her hands against the walls as Naruto began to pound his cock into her womanhood and it crashed against her innards while her breasts swung forward. Asuka smiled as she felt his glory reaching deeply into her caverns and slamming against them with incredible force.

The water from the shower rained down on them and steam began to fill the room as time went on. Her breasts continued to freely bounce forward until Naruto cupped whatever he was able to hold of them and massaged them.

Asuka and Naruto reunited their lips before their eyes met contact once more as they shimmered amorously. The younger blonde groped and fondled her breasts while thrusting into her wetness as they moaned in their deep kiss.

Naruto held onto Asuka's mounds as his tongue met hers and their oceanic hues shined brightly as they shared gazes. Despite her seduction of him, they could tell in their eyes that they weren't drawn to each other in a manner that wasn't based solely on lust and she groaned in the kiss at his size.

As he pounded into her and his member swelled inside of her, tears of pleasure started forming in her eyes and a crimson-colored blush started to take over her face. Naruto placed his hands on her waist and gently pulled her back from the wall.

Asuka found herself on top of Naruto's cock as he lie on his back and he held onto her bosom while charging his member into her tightness. She moaned as she began to buck her hips and grinded his manhood as it thrashed upright.

Both blondes continued as the warm water rained down on them from the faucet and she mewled as he gripped her nipples before he squeezed them. Asuka shook her waist on top of his tower as he plunged it into her core and she grinded it in return.

Naruto felt her walls quickly becoming tighter on him and smiled at her tightness while running his manhood into her wetness. Asuka looked at the younger blonde as he rammed his cock through her folds and toyed with her nipples while she smiled at him.

Given she hadn't any sex for some time, her lusty smile grew bigger and she was astounded by how powerful his thrusts were as they rocked her innards. Naruto teased her tits as they bounced about in his fingers before releasing them in order to palm her flesh and knead it.

Overcome by lust, she started rubbing her fingers on her clit and closed her eyes while doing so. Urara overheard the loud moans from the exercise mat and smiled at the sound before continuing her stretches.

Naruto and Asuka moaned as their mutual release gushed out of her warmth and streamed into a nearby drain. Either blonde panted before she got off his cock and embraced him while he smiled at her.

"Asuka-chan, are your showers always this hot?" Naruto panted and she chuckled at him.

"No, but then again, I've never taken one with you before." Asuka said as she brushed her fingers through her hair and trailed them underneath his chin.

"I've got say, I thought for sure you were going to clobber me the second I showed up." Naruto chuckled as she lightly brushed his cheek with her thumb.

"I wouldn't count on me clobbering you but there is one thing you could clobber for me." Asuka said as she spread her womanhood before Naruto's length penetrated it and she wrapped her legs around him before bucking her hips to grind his tower.

Naruto stood under the pouring faucet and placed his hands on Asuka's peach before she smothered her mounds on his chest. The warm, wet flesh pressed against him and jiggled about on him as he rested his forehead on Asuka's and they stared at one another's eyes.

Asuka held onto Naruto as he jerked his cannon into her tunnels and banged it against her innards while she placed her hand on the back of his head. She ran her fingers through his hair and he kept his hands on her derriere as he groped at her lower cheeks.

Both pitted their hips against one another and their crotches met several times as her breasts rubbed against his heart. A mix of water and sweat poured down their bodies as they held onto to each other tightly and smothered their lips together once again.

Naruto and Asuka closed their eyes in bliss as their tongues warred and rubbed against one another. He thrashed and rammed his member into her womanhood and she grinded its every move with glee.

He raised his right hand and placed it on Asuka's cheek after brushing her bang out of the way. Both of their minds faded into bliss as the sex went on with the blonde woman's mindset going at a faster rate than that of the shinobi and her toes curled up.

She rubbed the back of Naruto's skull as his lust-fueled manhood lunged into her tightness and her orbs jiggled against his chest. The pair broke the kiss and Asuka moaned into the air while shaking her hips as Naruto smiled at her while they came again.

Asuka's lust-riddled smile widened as Naruto's semen both filled her up and erupted from her moist caverns while pouring out to where it resembled a waterfall. Naruto held onto her as she undid her legs and she set her feet on the ground while still embracing him.

The pair continued to hold and caress the other until the whole locker room was filled with stream. He freed his member from Asuka's wetness and stood against the wall with her resting her head against his chest in bliss.

Both smiled at each other and continued to stay like so until they toweled off before putting their clothes back on. Naruto was bid farewell via a tender kiss from Asuka before she left the room and he left from a different route

As he walked through the hallway, he spotted Kaho walking nearby and walked after the orange-haired young woman.

_Elsewhere_

Misuzu walked with Sayoko, Fubuki, and Miyu as they trekked through the area together and stopped to drink some bottles of water under the shade of a tree.

"Well, this should be a good place to rest for a bit." Fubuki said upon sitting down.

"So, do you think Naruto-kun knows by now?" Misuzu chuckled.

"Maybe. After all, Naruto-kun is one perceptive guy." Miyu said.

"He should eventually catch sooner or later." Sayoko smiled.

"Yes, I'll bet he's quite happy right now." Misuzu smiled.

_Back in the building_

Kaho moaned as Naruto licked her womanhood and she came with her fluids draining from her wetness. As he licked up her fluids, Naruto almost found his new tryst funny since all he had done prior to this was say hello to her and she pulled him into the bathroom where he had saved her.

While Naruto was fully naked, her only article of clothing was her raised shirt as she turned around presented her rear to him. He held her by the back of her legs and slowly planted her womanhood onto his waiting erection.

Kaho loudly mewled as Naruto's member took away her virginity and waited until she adjusted to his size to thrust. Naruto held onto her legs as she started bucking her hips and watched as her breasts began heaving.

Naruto licked Kaho's nape as she rode his hardness and brought down her pussy onto his glory. The orange-haired woman smiled back at the blonde as he pounded into her tunnels and she moaned at the top of her voice.

As she rode Naruto's member, her eyes closed and she began thinking about how solid his movements were against her womb. She didn't anticipate his manhood striking as deep as he did into her caverns and she mewled as she worked her hips together.

Naruto's foreskin crashed against her walls multiple times and her breasts freely bobbed as she felt his manhood throbbing inside of her. He held onto the underside of her legs as she worked them together on top of his cock and grinded it in return.

Kaho lustfully panted as Naruto's cock flew into her warm, tight insides as he pounded into her innards and she smiled as he stirred up her insides. The young woman smile as he shot his hips upright and banged his hardness into her warm depths.

Naruto's licks turned into kisses as he planted them on her earlobe and she blushed from his hardness striking into her wetness. Her womanhood grew tighter on his hilt as it raged into her and she whimpered from his kisses before he nuzzled the back of her head.

She smiled from this affectionate gesture and her nipples grew hard before she opened her eyes to look at herself in the mirror. Naruto once again found the situation strange as he still remembered beating Hirukawa and to make things more coincidental, they were standing in front of the exact sink he used to scald the elder man.

Though Kaho was unaware that the room she was having sex for the first time was once transformed into a flooded pool used to scald her and Urara's tormenters, she looked into the mirror and saw how much she was enjoying the incredible sex.

"You're sure enjoying yourself, aren't you, Kaho-chan?" Naruto huskily moaned to her and she smiled back at him while worming her hips about. The blonde surged his member into her wetness and she palmed her breasts as she began rubbing them against one another with her thumbs teasing her tits.

She held her jiggling orbs high enough for her to lick them and moaned at suckling her own buds while Naruto held onto her legs. Kaho moaned as the blonde's manhood soared into her pussy and rubbed her innards with a grand power.

His balls grew tight as he thrashed his member into her womanhood and resisted the temptation to touch Kaho's breasts as she pleased her orbs. On the other hand, this provided quite a show for Naruto to bear witness to as she toyed with her breasts and he watched while licking her cheek.

The blushing woman's eyes started to brightly glisten as her warmth withstood the impacts of his member and pleased her bouncing chest in the meantime. She felt his glory growing inside of her as she became tighter on him and she looked down at it just in time to see his cum spray from her wetness.

Naruto felt her womanhood wrap around him and his semen continued to boil from her pussy along with her own hormonal juices. Kaho watched as their release foamed out of her and she smiled as he freed his cock.

He turned Kaho around and lie her on the floor as he started to pound himself into her core once again when their release has ceased pouring out. Naruto palmed Kaho's breasts as she locked her legs around him and she framed his face before pressing her lips on his.

Green and blue eyes met as Naruto kneaded and groped Kaho's ample bosom before she shook her hips against his. Naruto drove his manhood into her tunnels and he broke the kiss for her to lift off her shirt before casting it aside.

Naruto and Kaho's tongues licked and tasted one another while circling one another. The pair moaned into the kiss while working their hips in unison and she held onto his backside before sinking her nails into his back.

He kept at palming Kaho's breasts as he kneaded her orbs and thrashed his manhood about inside of her core. Naruto pummeled his hilt into her wetness and she excitedly moaned in their kiss as lust took over her mind.

She stared into Naruto's eyes as she held onto him and her hips allowed her to grind his member as it sped into her warmth. He thrashed it into her walls and squeezed her nipples for a while before reclaiming his hold on her breasts once again.

As Naruto pleased Kaho's insides, he wondered how much of a breast maniac he'd become by the end of the day since he probably broken any record for the most amount of breasts a man had held in a single day and Kaho muffled groaned from his thrusts.

Their lips remained tightly sealed as he plunged his manhood into her entrance and her walls once more yanked his hardness forward. Naruto's semen flooded her innards once again and both of them closed their eyes once again.

When the orgasm ended, Naruto and Kaho slowly ended their kiss before smiling at one another as he stood up. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead and looked in the mirror as he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Naruto-kun, you're too incredible for words." Kaho smiled as she rested her head against his back and hugged him as he smiled back at her.

"Kaho-chan, you'd be surprised how much I've heard that recently." Naruto said and Kaho sweetly smiled.

"Knowing someone like you, I'll bet you hear someone calling you that daily." Kaho said as she got dressed with Naruto and she gave his member a licking to sample his taste. She giggled before leaving the bathroom and Naruto left the building before walking to a hill.

He lie back on the hill where he met Ayano and enjoyed a nice breeze as she had done a year ago. After all the sweating he had done, Naruto enjoyed the air blowing on him and he looked to see Riko approaching.

"Hey, Riko." Naruto said as he lie against the ground and she sat next to him.

"Fancy meeting you here, Naruto-kun." Riko smiled.

"What happened to Haruka and Anna?" Naruto asked.

"They're exploring with Ayano." Riko said.

"How's your day been so far?" Naruto asked.

"Nice and leisurely but what about you?" Riko asked.

"Mine hasn't been stressful at all, actually." Naruto said and Riko chuckled at him.

"It hasn't been busy?" Riko playfully asked.

"In a way, it has but nothing bad." Naruto said before Riko crawled on top of him and smiled at him.

"Well, it's about to get busier." Riko purred and Naruto chuckled at her.

"Riko, you wouldn't believe the type of day I've had so far." Naruto said and Riko nuzzled his heart.

"Is that so?" Riko said as she slightly raised his shirt and pressed her barely concealed chest on him.

"I can tell you and the others sure had a good time." Riko said.

"Riko-chan, tell me something. Why am I really here?" Naruto said and Riko moaned while rubbing her chest against his.

"To protect us, of course." Riko said before pressing her lips on Naruto's and she caressed his whiskers before he did the same with her beauty mark. He rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair before separating lips.

"Riko-chan, are you sure everyone didn't hire me for something else instead?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Naruto-kun, here is my advice for you; if you have a good thing going for you and everyone is happy, I say don't ruin it." Riko said with a wink to the younger blonde and licked his neck before he thought about her words. Given how she said it, he could tell she somehow knew about his past encounters with her friends and didn't mind like Sayoko was with Miyu.

With this in mind, he lifted his shirt and she undid her sash before opening her kimono to present her bare chest to him. She moved back and removed his pants and boxers before eyeing his member.

After the scent of semen came to her, she seductively smiled at him and smothered her mounds together on his cock. She rubbed and caressed her breasts together while he instantly started thrusting into her flesh.

"Well, this'll get you nice and hard." Riko smiled while rubbing her orbs on his member and squeezing it between her orbs as she planted her mouth on it. Naruto moaned as her saliva drenched his foreskin with her tongue lathering it and he moaned from her mounds smothering him.

Riko shook her peach around from excitement and closed her eyes as she bopped her head on his member as it flew into her mouth. She groaned from it as she tasted his traces of semen and rubbed her tongue over it.

Naruto pumped his member into her breasts and she felt his hardness throb inside of her cleavage. She closed her eyes in anticipation and he moaned as his semen eventually spewed into her mouth.

The taste coated her tongue in pleasure and she swallowed most of it before freeing his member. Riko eyed how hard he was and removed her underwear before straddling him.

She exchanged smiles with him before placing her womanhood on top of his glory and she moaned as she slid down his cock. Naruto moaned with Riko as her virginity was lost and she fully took him inside of her wetness.

Riko leaned forward and kissed him while he palmed what he could hold of her breasts. She held onto him as she rolled her hips forward and he pounded his member into her pussy as she grinded him.

Naruto's fingers sank into Riko's quaking orbs as they jiggled and heaved from his hardness flying into her womanhood. He sat up and pressed his lips against her lips as she grinded his glory within her walls.

He kept his palms on her jiggling breasts as they heaved and he squeezed them while holding them up high enough. Riko moaned as he suckled on her bud and fondled her jiggling flesh as she rode his tower.

She placed her feet on either side of him and continued wiggling her hips as she thrust her warmth down his manhood. Riko placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him while he rubbed his lips on her tit.

Naruto pounded his member into Riko's womanhood and she held onto him as she pitted her hips against his. Both blondes moaned as he tasted her heaving tits and she planted her hands on either side of his cheeks before she started to stroke his whiskers.

She looked down and marveled at the speed his member carried as he ran it into her wetness. While she sat atop him, she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his as he looked up at her.

Blue and light brown eyes met one another while they worked their hips in sync and Naruto freed her buds before they mutually pressed their lips against one another. Riko caressed his cheeks and he did the same to her breasts while rubbing them against one another.

Naruto and Riko kept their foreheads pressed together as they worked their hips together. He held onto her bosom and his fingers massaged the warm flesh as they sank into them.

They rubbed and tasted each other's tongues in the midst of the sex with Riko blushing from his member striking deeply against her core. Naruto slammed his tower against her grinding walls and she starting brushing her fingers through his locks.

He moaned in the deep kiss with Riko and her eyes sparkled as she rode him. Even with all the rounds he had throughout the day, his stamina once again never failed him and the impressed woman closed her eyes in bliss.

Riko's wetness flew down Naruto's manhood and her warmth insides made his tower vibrate inside of her. Since she was also reaching her limit, this didn't surprise her very much with her breasts being groped and caressed while bouncing around in his hands.

Naruto's manhood flew into her pussy and his eyes also shut while pounding his hardness into her warmth. Sweat cascaded down either blonde onto the grass and he freed her orbs to grip her bobbing tits.

Riko let out a muffled mewl as Naruto teased her aroused buds and held onto the jiggling flesh. His lap flew upright and sweat continued to boil down his forehead as both of their eyes were still closed until they opened moments later.

The eyes brightly sparkled with lustful energy as they stared into one another and pulled their lips apart as their dueling tongues coated one another with saliva. She wagged and rubbed hers on his while her insides withstood his thrusts.

Naruto and Riko both stiffened as her insides applied pressure onto his hilt and a wave of his release filled her pussy. She looked down to see half of it spray from her wetness onto the ground and she howled into the air.

Seconds later, she lie on her back with her head resting in Naruto's lap and he smiled at the gravure idol. She looked up at him in return and warmly smiled while resting.

Riko eventually got back up and walked up the hill before planting her hand against a tree. She arched her leg and Naruto stood behind her while slightly crouching as his cannon entered her folds.

She smiled back at him and he kept her leg arched while palming her left orb as he shot his hips forward. Riko's bosom swayed and flew forward as he plunged his stiffness into her tunnels and she smiled back at him while he did likewise.

Naruto and Riko both groaned as his length shot forward into her womanhood and her derriere met his crotch as he drove his member forth. She moaned and smiled as he toyed with her bobbing flesh as his hardness raged into her folds.

She whimpered as she kept her leg arched with his help and he started licking the back of her neck. Naruto and Riko smiled as one another as his hardness flew into her warm yet moist innards and she grew tighter on his manhood.

He brushed his tongue on her neck and she felt chills of pleasure creeping down her spine as he teased her. The blonde shinobi stopped groping her bosom for a while to trickle his finger on her beauty mark and slowly licked her earlobe.

She loudly mewled at his licking as his length thrust into her entrance and slammed against his womb with the tip of it flying into it multiple times. Riko's eyes shimmered brightly as she looked back at him and he groaned with her.

The gravure idol did her best to keep her hand planted on the tree and she placed the other on Naruto's nape for added support. She purred at him as her beauty mark was caressed and he smiled while sending his member forward.

Riko loudly mewled as her womanhood was rammed and pounded into by Naruto's stiffness. She watched her breasts swing about and her mind began to fade into pure ecstasy from the excitement as she felt his cum overflowing within her.

Naruto set Riko down and she smiled at him before he rested against the tree while she rested her palm against his face. She tenderly caressed his whiskers and he genuinely smiled at her.

"Remember, Naruto-kun, if you have a good thing going and everyone else affected by it is happy; then don't blow it." Riko smiled and Naruto nodded in agreement while believing she was talking about his harem trysts.

"Sounds like a plan, Riko-chan." Naruto said.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Riko smiled as she planted a soft kiss on Naruto's lips and redressed a moment later before he heard giggling. He looked to his left to see Anna running his way before playfully tackling the blonde and they rolled down the hill while Riko looked on smile.

"Have fun, you two." Riko chuckled as the pair ended at the bottom of the hill with Anna landing on top of him and he wheezed as she landed on his crotch the wrong way.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun but it's no fair that only you and Riko get to have a good time." Anna purred as she gave Naruto's crotch time to lose the unpleasant feeling and he then smiled.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Naruto asked before the young woman stripped and cast her clothes aside. She then found herself on her back and he was atop her slender form before pressing his lips against hers.

With either set of blue eyes staring at one another, his fingers loomed near her nether region and wriggled their way into her insides. Anna squealed as she felt the blonde's fingers rubbing her innards and his free hand caressed her breast.

As his fingers squirmed about inside of her, Anna excitedly moaned as made her wet enough to achieve a release and she instantly turned onto all fours. She looked back at him and invitingly spread her folds as he looked on.

Naruto accepted the alluring young woman's invitation and steadily entered her womanhood while holding onto her hips. Anna happily smiled as she felt her hymen vanished and he held onto her rear while she dug her nails into the earth.

Anna's breasts swayed and flew forward with Naruto channeling his throbbing glory into her warmth. She closed her eyes from his heavy impacts while deeply blushing and Naruto groaned from how tight she was.

It had never ceased to amaze him how tight the girls were and Anna smiled at how thick he was within her caverns. The young man continued to smile as he plowed his hardness into her womanhood and her ass was smacked against by his flying crotch.

Naruto moved his hands to her waist and pistoned his manhood forward while she loudly squealed. Her bosom swayed and bounced over the ground as his cannon thrashed into her walls and she became tighter with each movement.

Beneath her closed eyelids, her eyes glowed with lust from having watching Naruto and Riko's lustful tryst from start to finish as their flesh. She held onto the ground as her bosom rocked and bobbed forward before Naruto took hold of her forearms.

She rose onto her knees as Naruto's member flashed into her wetness and the sensation of his manhood rubbing on her walls made her melt into a lustful state of mind. Anna felt Naruto's tongue slowly licking her nape and she turned her head to smother her lips against his as her breasts freely jiggled about into the air.

Her eyes finally opened and looked into Naruto's ultramarine ones with their lips pressed together. As they moaned in their kiss, he waited before Anna lifted her arm from his grip and placed it on his nape while planting the other on the ground.

Naruto's palms seized her bouncing breasts and groped at them while charging his manhood into her wetness. He banged and pummeled his cock into her folds as she moaned from his fingers burying themselves into the softness of her breasts.

She continued to squeal as he gripped her buds and applied pressure to them while simultaneously yanking them forward. Naruto's length soared up into Anna's womanhood and she felt sweat started to pour down her aroused body.

Anna's nails once again dug into the ground as her other hand rubbed Naruto's nape and she moaned as she planted her fingers on his upper backside. Though he winced as her nails began to dig into him, she ceased doing so and instead opted to softly plant her palm on the left side of his cheek.

She caressed the blonde's whisker marks as he drew his hips forward and she rutted hers against his. Her face blushed as her eyes closed once more and he kept his hands on her chest as he teased her.

Naruto and Anna slowly broke the kiss before he returned to licking at her earlobe as she smiled from the power of his thrusts. Her eyes were already watering with pleasure and she felt his throbbing intensify as her walls quickly grew tighter.

He held onto her chest and she smiled back at him as she brushed her hand against his forehead to prevent sweat from getting in his eyes. The violet-haired woman grinned from his hardness striking deeply and grinded his cock as it flew forth.

Naruto groaned as Anna's insides wrapped around his glory and she howled as his release sprayed several rounds of cum into her. She loudly howled from his release overflowing within her tunnels to where some of it poured down his hilt and dripped onto the ground.

Anna panted and rested on her back once he freed his hardness from her womanhood. Smiling, she purred at him and spread her folds apart once again with an eager look on her face.

"Is that the end?" Anna teasingly asked once the flow of orgasm release had stopped and Naruto chuckled before placing his length back inside of her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and bucked her hips as he thrashed his member into her walls.

Naruto pounded and slammed his manhood into her warmth as she shook her hips against his. She wrapped her arms around him and once again rubbed her fingers through his hair as she kissed his cheek.

He nuzzled her and they mutually rested their foreheads together as he had done with Riko moments earlier. As Anna's pussy received Naruto's mighty thrusts, she panted with excitement and her eyes started to roll into the back of her skull.

Naruto's hands stayed atop Anna's breasts and massaged the ample flesh while causing it to bob endlessly. She kissed his cheek and by now, their sweat was starting to leave prints of their bodies in the grass while they worked their hips together.

He groaned as she bucked her hips and grinded him while he pumped his glory into her tunnels with her toes curling. Anna's eyes became blank in an ecstatic look as they rolled back into her head and she felt his tongue rubbing against hers.

She rubbed and licked against his tongue as his member flashed into her wetness and she rubbed his backside while holding onto him before her grew stronger. Naruto and Anna feverishly moaned while tasting each other's tongues as their lips drew together once again.

He held onto her bosom and massaged the flesh as he pummeled into her tightening innards. Naruto banged and pounded his raging stiffness against Anna's womb while he gripped her buds once again.

After some more tweaking and teasing, she loudly howled as semen oozed from her entrance and poured onto the ground right as she and Naruto met lips. The kiss came to an end once the orgasm did and Naruto lie on his back while stroking Anna's while she rested against him.

"I can tell from how you're sweating more than me that you've sure had a busy day." Anna giggled.

"You could definitely say that again." Naruto chuckled.

"Was it good?" Anna smiled and he softly brushed his fingers through her hair while smiling.

"You bet." Naruto grinned and Anna chuckled while resting her head against his heart. Once most of her sweat had ceased pouring down her sexy form, she kissed Naruto's lips and got dressed before leaving to find either Haruka or Kaho.

Naruto got to his feet and dressed before walking through the area with something of a stiff walk. Even with his stamina as a ninja, the multiple trysts were taking their tolls on his knees and he looked to see Kaori resting in the onsen.

"Why, hello, Naruto-kun." Kaori spiritedly said to the blonde.

"Kaori, how's the bath?" Naruto asked.

"It's wonderful and would you care to join me?" Kaori smiled.

"Why not?" Naruto smiled before walking over to the bath and dropping his sweat-covered clothes before entering the onsen. He sighed in relaxation as he soaked in the water and Kaori gave him a friendly smile.

"This onsen lives up to its person, doesn't it, Naruto-kun?" Kaori smiled.

"You bet, Kaori. I've felt better than I have all day." Naruto sighed as the water rejuvenated his energy and he no longer felt any stiffness in his legs.

"Is that so?" Kaori said before Naruto thought about the day he had and chuckled to himself.

"On second thought, my day has been just fine." Naruto smiled.

"In that case, you won't mind if I do this?" Kaori said as she wrapped her fingers around his manhood and slowly gave it a few pumps. After a few strokes, he was once again hard as could be and Kaori purred before moving closer to press her lips on his neck.

"Kaori-chan…" Naruto moaned as she smiled and kissed his neck before putting her lips to his ears.

"Would you care to sit on the edge?" Kaori said and Naruto couldn't resist her touch for much longer before complying. He sat on the edge of the bed and Kaori licked his hardness before hemming.

"Hmm…if my speculation is correct, you have come 24 times within the last number of hours." Kaori said as she kneaded her breasts together on his member and brushed her tongue on the very tip of it. Naruto raised an eye at how she managed to guess it and she gave him an oddly innocent look.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Kaori said as she sandwiched her bosom on his hardness and he pumped it into her great cleavage.

"How did you figure all that out?" Naruto asked.

"A lucky guess." Kaori smiled and a sly grin appeared on his lips as he formed a shadow clone that appeared behind her. The clone's fingers went into her womanhood and wiggled around inside of her walls while she smiled back at him.

"Well, Naruto-kun, release as much of it as you please." Kaori said between licks.

"Not a problem, Kaori-chan." Naruto panted as he drove his hilt into her cleavage and the clone eagerly licked her folds while fingering her innards. She brushed her tongue across his manhood and moaned while he sent his member flying into her bosom.

She smiled at his erection making her orbs jiggle together on him and she moaned from the clone's teasing. Both blondes watched her please the original blonde and he felt his stiffness twitch after some more licks went by.

Naruto's hardness spasmed as his spurted his seeds onto Kaori's face and the clone's fingers were drenched by her fluids. The second blonde disappeared once he licked his fingers and Kaori excitedly licked his seeds up before climbing out of the onsen as she wiped her mouth clean of the substance.

He lie back and Kaori straddled him before wrapping her arms around his neck as she slid her warmth down his hilt. She went down his hardness and moaned upon losing her celibacy as she took in the blonde's manhood.

Naruto jerked his hips upright and they flew into Kaori's entrance as she rolled her hips forward while placing her hands on his chest. He immediately took hold of her breasts and kneaded them together as his fingers saw to pleasing the quaking flesh.

Kaori whimpered as she shook her hips and grinded his hardness as it flew into her walls with tremendous force. Naruto and Kaori both looked each other in the eyes with romance and lust deeply burning in either of their gazes.

Naruto's lips were met by Kaori's moments later and his blue eyes were met by her cherry pink colored ones while her hands remained planted atop his chest. She moved her hips forward and he charged his hips upright into her core as she grinded him in return.

Naruto and Kaori's tongues met as he groped at her bosom and she blushed from his member striking into her core. She placed her hands on either side of him and rubbed her tongue against his in utter bliss while working her hips together to grind his hardness.

Kaori and Naruto moaned as their warring tongues and their eyes shimmered brightly as their hips worked in unison. Her derriere was smacked against by his crotch as he propelled his member into her walls and she rode it while grinding against it.

She closed her eyes as Naruto caressed and massaged her breasts before his fingers targeted her bobbing tits. As he squeezed and pulled at them, she howled in the kiss and both their eyes closed as they tasted tongues.

The onsen water poured down Kaori's curvaceous form onto Naruto and this made her body warmer as he pounded into her wetness. She moaned as she worked her hips together and grinded his erection as it flew upright.

Despite knowing her speculation about Naruto's trysts were right judging from how he walked, she knew her idea of purposely bringing him to the onsen bath would rejuvenate him enough to have a tryst with her and the fact his speed remained unhampered proved her idea right.

Naruto drove his hardness into the depths of Kaori's pussy and her walls grinded against him as she slowly ended their kiss. Kaori moaned to her heart's content and smiled down at the blonde while framing his face.

"Release it to your heart's content, Naruto-kun. It'll be the key to a healthy lifestyle." Kaori breathlessly said as she wiggled her hips and Naruto slammed his thick cannon into her walls. He nodded at the raven-haired woman and pulled at her aroused buds.

Kaori smiled at this as her eyes watered with pleasure and she thrust her womanhood down his member as it soared into her. A mix of water and sweat continued to cascade down her body as she as he sat up to place his hands on her rear.

She held onto his shoulders and their lips reunited as his fingers squeezed her rear cheeks while she wrapped her arms around him. Her heaving bust smothered on his heart as their hips allowed their crotches to crash against each other and both their eyes sparkled with undying lust.

Naruto and Kaori sweated immensely as they worked their hips together and she wrapped her legs around him while both moaned in their kiss. He held onto her peach as her tunnels constricted him and his semen flooded them while simultaneously spewing from her.

The pair moaned as their release poured from her womanhood onto the ground and she separated lips once it was over. She rested her head over his shoulder and dreamily smiled while he trailed his fingers through her hair.

"With a release like this, you'll have little to no stress if you do this sort of thing daily." Kaori said.

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"Well, carrying too much sexual tension can't be good for you and releasing it will cure you of your ills." Kaori said.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked.

"It is very true and I'll be happy to demonstrate once again." Kaori said before standing up once she undid her legs from around his waist and returned to the water with him. She wrapped her legs around him again and welcomed his member before he started pounding into her core.

Naruto palmed and kneaded her breasts while they heaved from his movements. Kaori leaned forward and started licking his neck as he shot his manhood into her wetness.

The warmth water had ripples being sent through it as Naruto and Kaori moved their hips together and their crotches met once again as he thrust his manhood forward. She loudly moaned as her walls were powerfully hit and rumbled by his throbbing hilt.

Naruto plunged his glory into her caverns as she shook her hips and held onto him while he caressed her bosom. He licked at her tits before planting his lips on the one closest to him and rubbed them together on the hard bud.

Kaori mewled as he suckled her nipple while he massaged and fondled the rest of her orb as they heaved into the air. Naruto moaned as he tasted the bud and Kaori smiled at his methods of pleasuring thanks to his day of breast-groping experience.

The blonde closed his eyes as she licked his neck and started nibbling it while rubbing her hand through his hair. Her eyes still had a dreamy gaze in them as Naruto shot his cock into her womanhood and rocked her innards with his hardness reaching as deep as her stomach.

She smiled while nibbling his neck until she eventually formed a hickey on it and palmed his cheek before kissing it. Naruto held onto her chest as he suckled and caressed it while she worked her hips on his flying length.

Water poured from either of them and her eyes sparkled with lust in them as she rode his hardness as her lustful grin spread across her face. She closed her eyes and kept her legs wrapped around the blonde as he drove his member forth.

Both of them moaned in unison as her womanhood caused multiple spurts of his semen to occur within her tunnels and the thick, creamy substance vanished into the water. Naruto relaxed in the bath and Kaori freed his hardness to continue rest on him.

"What do you think of my philosophy, Naruto-kun?" Kaori smiled.

"I think it works great for a stress-free life." Naruto grinned.

"Well then, care to try it with us?" Misuzu's voice said and Naruto looked up to see her and Ayano standing above them in their bath towels with smiles on their faces.

"Ayano-chan, Misuzu-chan, you've been watching the whole time, haven't you?" Naruto said.

"That's right, you got a problem with that?" Misuzu slyly asked.

"No, not at all." Naruto said.

"Kaori-san, may we?" Ayano asked and Kaori smiled at the younger women before kissing Naruto one more time.

"I'll see you later, Naruto-kun." Kaori said before climbing out of the onsen and draping herself in her towel before heading for the changing room. Naruto looked as Misuzu and Ayano dropped their towels to the ground to display their figures to him as they joined him.

Naruto found himself laying on the ground with Ayano's womanhood over his face as she looked at his erection and Misuzu looked to her. The young women pressed their breasts together on his hardness and started caressing it between their orbs.

He groaned before licking into Ayano's womanhood and his tongue surveyed her tunnels whiles he and Misuzu rubbed their breasts together on his hardness. Naruto moaned as the sets of orbs massaged and pleased his tower as he began to thrust into them.

Misuzu purred as he thrust himself into her cleavage and she brushed her tongue on the rest of his hilt while Ayano's tongue licked his foreskin. The purple-haired young woman moaned as she tasted his foreskin and gestured to Misuzu before the blonde woman nodded.

To Naruto's surprise, Ayano began sucking on his member before switching back and forth with Misuzu in a joint paizuri pleasuring method. He traced her folds with his fingers and slobbered on her inner walls while she and Misuzu massaged his cannon while it thrust into their breasts.

Both sets of flesh jiggled together on his glory and Ayano planted her mouth on the tip before sucking it off while Misuzu licked at whatever wasn't buried in their breasts. Naruto moaned from the paizuri tactic and hadn't the slightest idea that it was Sayoko who was responsible for teaching them the idea.

Naruto pumped his manhood into their breasts and Misuzu slowly rubbed her tongue against the front of his shaft. He felt it throbbing as the girls switched mouths on his member and Misuzu shook her rear about as she grew aroused from feeling how hardness the taller blonde was.

He thrust his length into their breasts and they smiled as it throbbed and lathered his foreskin before they blew on it simultaneously. This proved to be the final straw for the shinobi as his semen erupted from his member and landed on both their faces.

Ayano whimpered as her juices streamed from her pussy and Naruto licked them up as she and Misuzu did the same with his cum. Once they were done licking, the young women stood up and allowed him to do the same.

Ayano planted her hands on the wall as Naruto stood behind her and gripped her hips before looking at her. She smiled and nodded at him before he entered her entrance while claiming her maidenhood.

Her eyes went wide at his size as his cannon infiltrated her warmth and Misuzu watched until she could think of an effective way to join the action. Naruto held onto Ayano's hips as he began to plow his manhood into her walls and she blushed while rutting her own hips.

Naruto moaned as his length crashed into her walls and mightily rumbled them while banging against them. Ayano's breasts began to bob and bounce about while his erection rammed into her tunnels and she looked back at him.

He ran his length into her core and she turned her head to face him before lustfully kissing the shinobi. As petrol and azure pupils stared at one another, Ayano moaned in the kiss as she and met tongues with the heroic sage.

Then, she felt Misuzu licking her clit and the red-eyed blonde woman fingered her pussy in preparation for her upcoming turn with Naruto. Ayano moaned as Misuzu licked and tasted her clit as Naruto slammed his glory into her tunnels.

Naruto pumped his hardness into Ayano's warmth and felt Misuzu licking his tightening balls whenever she wasn't licking the purple-haired woman's crotch. With Ayano adjusted to his hardness, he seized her breasts and sank his fingers into the pliable flesh as he massaged them together.

She whimpered from the blondes pleasuring her and she became tighter on his hilt as it raged into her warmth. He rubbed and caressed the jiggling orbs while moaning into her mouth with Misuzu smiling the whole time.

Becoming envious of Ayano getting pounded by Naruto's member, her fingering intensified and she loudly moaned upon licking her friend's clit. She palmed her breast and groped at it while watching him toy with her bouncing flesh.

Naruto and Ayano rubbed tongues together and traded saliva while her crimson blush deepened from his movements. Her eyes shimmered as he pistoned his manhood forward and banged his hilt against her womb.

Ayano kept her hands planted on the wall as Naruto's hips lunged forward and Misuzu licked her clit. She looked down at the blonde woman to see her brushing and rubbing her tongue on her folds as they were penetrated by him.

His manhood raged into her tightness and Misuzu got an idea as she reached up to plant her palm on Ayano's left orb. She smiled upon groping the flesh and gripped her tit before pulling it forward while listening to her muffled moans.

Misuzu tweaked and teased Ayano's tit as it bobbed while Naruto took hold on the other bud. She lashed and licked her tongue against his while both blondes teased and pulled at her tits while they jiggled.

Ayano's plump met Naruto's crotch as he shot it forward multiple times and the sound flesh hitting flesh was music to Misuzu's ears since it was a demonstration of how powerful his thrusts were; making her all the more eager for her eventual tryst with him.

She separated lips with him and Misuzu replaced him by slamming her lips against her own. Ayano and Misuzu moaned into one another's mouth while Naruto resorted to licking the back of her neck.

Chills of pleasure went down her neck to her spine from this action and she moaned into Misuzu's mouth with the blonde woman. Naruto swung his head and kept the sweat from reaching his eyes as he hadn't a chance to properly cool off from his tryst with Kaori.

Ayano moaned into Misuzu's mouth as she tightened on his cock and it unloaded several blasts of his cum into her stomach. Both her eyes and mind grew blank with pleasure with Misuzu's juices draining from her pussy as well.

Naruto freed Ayano's chest and removed his cum-drenched cannon from her before she lowered onto her knees while smiling back at the blonde man. As he returned the smile, he rubbed his forehead and cleansed it of most of the sweat while Misuzu licked her own fluids.

She moaned with enthusiasm as she leaned forward and wrapped her fingers around his member before stroking it while staring at him. He kneeled down and rested on his back before she stood over him.

Misuzu turned around and slowly planted her tightness on his member until he was fully inside of her. She blushed and groaned at from losing her barrier as he waited for her to adjust but she took him by surprise as she began bucking her hips.

The blonde woman wiggled her hips and Naruto corresponded by thrusting his glory upright before he took hold of her breasts. Misuzu whimpered as she grinded his hardness as he struck it against her walls and her derriere was hit against by his crotch.

She blushed at him caressing and playing with her jiggling breasts while pummeling himself into her tunnels. Misuzu fell back against Naruto and her back landed against his chest as she turned her head to look him in the eye.

Blue and red eyes made contact as they began licking each other's tongues and he toyed with her bosom until their lips properly sealed together. Either blonde moaned in the kiss as he jerked his member into her womanhood and she shook her waist on top of his manhood.

Naruto's fingers sank into the pliable flesh and fondled them while Ayano crawled to the front of them. She lowered her head and began licking Misuzu's clit as she slowly brushed her palm against his testicles.

Misuzu reached up and framed Naruto's cheek while kissing him and her free hand planted itself on Ayano's womanhood as her fingers began to wriggle into her folds. As she licked the blonde woman's nether region, she moaned from began fingered excessively and Naruto drove his stiffness into her grinding caverns while she rode him.

Naruto and Misuzu kept their eyes focused on one another as they worked their hips in tandem and Ayano planted her fingers on her jiggling buds before teasing them. The blonde muffled mewled at this and shut her eyes in bliss while caressing Naruto's cheek as his semen exploded from her pussy once she became tight enough again.

Both Ayano and Misuzu's fingers were drenched with the others cum before everyone rested. Misuzu got off Naruto and he came on her lower back before she and Ayano rested on either side of him as they retired into the onsen.

"So, Naruto-kun, have you figured out why you're here?" Misuzu playfully asked.

"I'm beginning to think so but Riko-chan told me if I have a good thing going for me and everybody's having a good time; I shouldn't ruin it." Naruto said.

"That's good advice to live by." Ayano smiled.

"My thoughts exactly." Naruto said and he left the onsen before the girls did.

"You're leaving already, Naruto-kun?" Ayano said.

"Yeah, I'm just going to rest for a while." Naruto said.

"Knowing you, your energy will be back in a short while." Misuzu smiled.

"We'll have to wait and see." Naruto smiled in kind before the women chuckled at him and softly smiled. As he went inside, he looked to see his kimono waiting for on a hanger and on it was a note from Asuka that she had brought for him while he was bathing.

Naruto smiled at the blonde woman and donned the robe before heading back for the house to see Suzuka making lunch. They stared at each other and she gave him yet another smile before he nodded back at her.

He climbed the stairs and went into the attic before climbing onto the roof. Naruto sat up there and smiled at the day's events before hearing someone climbing the ladder.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." A voice said and he looked to see Miyu and Haruka climbing the latter.

"Hey, you two." Naruto smiled as the sisters joined him.

"How's your day going so far?" Miyu asked.

"It just got better since you two showed up." Naruto smiled as Miyu and Haruka sat on either side of him.

"Our thoughts exactly, Naruto-kun." Haruka smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and Miyu did likewise to the other. He placed his arms around the two and tenderly smiled at them as Haruka comfortably nestled her head in his chest as they sat on the roof enjoying the view.

* * *

Well, some may say twelve girls are too much for a harem but once again, your favorite raptor proves his ability to go all out for his fans and readers. Giving how I still tormented the villains in this chapter even in the prison hospital, I think it's safe to say that out of anyone who has ever remake a rape hentai where Naruto is the hero, I'm definitely the most sadistic writer of them all when it comes to hurting the villains.

I'm not sure when I'll write the next chapter since I'm undecided on which girl will be Naruto's main woman. For example in _**Naruto Fleshdance**_ and _**Naruto's Bakunyuu Maid**_ , his main girls were Momoko and Ai respectively.

Though my top choices for Naruto's main woman would be Haruka, Miyu, Sayoko, Riko, Urara, Asuka, or Kaori, I'd love to hear your thoughts on who should be the lucky girl. Since this is a remake of _ **Cross Mix**_ , the next chapter will have Naruto in threesomes with girls who have matching personalities like all of Anna, Haruka, and Kaho could be orgy team and another example would be Riko and Fubuki teaming up on him.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this long-await chapter. Goodbye and thanks for being so patient with this story.


	3. Mixing Harems

Welcome to the third chapter of _**Naruto's Helter Skelter Rin x Sen Ran Sem: Hakudaku Cross Mix**_ as we rejoin Naruto and his harem group of sexy supermodels/gravure idols as they enjoy their stay in the rural village with the addition of a familiar face. Like I mentioned in the previous, I was undecided on who Naruto's main women would be and the winners are none other than Asuka and Sayoko with well-thought out convincing from _**Dear Agony. Suffer Slowly**_.

While Sayoko was an easy choice because of her motherly and loving nature, you'll see it's not just the fact that Asuka has a similar personality to Naruto that I chose her for but a twist in her life that'll shock you beyond belief.

In this chapter, we'll be having two-ways to five-ways as Naruto does the girls in his harem who have similar personalities in their respective hentai such as Miyu and Urara for their shy personalities, Riko, Fubuki, and Misuzu for their feisty personalities, and Ayano and Kaori for their composed natures.

Joining this story is the 3rd girl from _**Yabai! Fukushuu Yami Site,**_ Rina Tsubaki as a surprise and since I couldn't think of a way to make her fit into the storyline of the first two chapters, I'm sure you'll be happy to see her anyway.

Let's get to reading and you'll find a welcome announcement at the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or any of the four hentai used for this story.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto headed down from the attic and got a drink from the fridge before noticing a girl in the same age range as Haruka helping Suzuka with lunch. She possessed short lilac hair with fuchsia eyes and had a chest of 86, a waist of 60, and hips of 85.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, this is Rina Tsubaki." Suzuka said.

"Nice to meet you, Rina. Are you a friend of Haruka-chan?" Naruto asked.

"That's right and I was actually her classmate with Kaoru." Rina said before Naruto sighed at hearing her name. Despite never having met her, he wished he could have saved her as well to spare the girls the loss of their friend and Ryou from being used the way he had.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"I was a bit busy but I had to meet the man who saved my friends and avenged Kaoru." Rina smiled before Haruka came downstairs with Miyu.

"Rina!" Haruka happily said before she and Rina gave each other great bear hugs.

"Hey, you two!" Rina happily said as she fanned her arm out and included Miyu in the hug.

"Great you could make it, Rina. When did you get here?" Miyu smiled.

"A friend of Suzuka's actually dropped me off a little while ago and I'll be staying here with all of you." Rina smiled.

"Glad you made it." Haruka smiled.

"Well, I had to see how everyone was doing and met Naruto-kun." Rina smiled before Haruka broke the group embrace and hugged the blonde's arm.

"We're all doing great with him around." Haruka smiled before Naruto stroked her back.

"Good thing you're here, Naruto-kun." Rina smiled before returning to help Suzuka prepare lunch and everyone else returned several minutes later.

"Rina-chan, when did you get here?" Sayoko asked as she hugged the young Gravure Idol.

"A while ago." Rina smiled.

"Glad you made it." Ayano said.

"It'll take more than some things back home to keep me from seeing how everyone is." Rina proudly said.

"Well said." Anna answered before the group took to lunch and engaged in their usual friendly chats.

_Later in the evening_

Asuka stood where she and Naruto had first met while staring at the sky and was lost in thought with a melancholy look. She thought back to Naruto and her time in the gymnasium shower while beginning to wonder if she had taken advantage of him by casting her own desires his way.

As she continued to think, the younger blonde's arms wrapped around her waist and she looked back to see him standing there. Asuka smiled at him and he kissed her forehead with his own smile taking form.

"What's a hot woman like you doing out here by herself?" Naruto asked.

"Enjoying the scenery, Naruto-kun." Asuka smiled and the sage lowly chuckled as she reached back to caress his chin. Another kiss was planted on her forehead as his arms remained wrapped around her and her state of worry quickly diminished.

"Something on your mind, Asuka-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm alright." Asuka said as they stood and the scent of food went past their noses shortly afterward.

"Smells like dinner is ready." Naruto said.

"Sure does." Asuka said before Naruto undid his arms and picked her up before walking to the house with her laughing all the way. He set her on the ground and was shown gratitude with a slow kiss from the older blonde.

Naruto brushed her bangs aside and she embraced him while he stroked her back. As they embraced, Sayoko walked by and smiled at the pair before continuing to the dinner room.

Either blonde slowly parted and joined the group for dinner with Rina. As they engaged in their usual mealtime conversation, Naruto sat between Asuka and Sayoko while enjoying his meal.

"Did everyone have a good time exploring today?" Asuka smiled.

"You bet, Asuka. There were many eye-grabbing sights to see, right, Naruto-kun?" Urara smiled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Urara-chan." Naruto said and she beamed.

"I haven't that much of the area. What would you say is the best feature?" Rina asked.

"It's definitely the scenery. Everything about is so incredible that it never leaves your mind for a second." Anna excitedly answered as she looked to Naruto and winked.

"That good, huh?" Rina smiled.

"Absolutely." Fubuki answered.

"How are the hot springs?" Rina asked.

"They're simply out of this world wonderful." Kaori said.

"Yeah, Rina, Ayano and I were there today after we finished hiking." Misuzu agreed.

"Indeed, nothing beats a long hike like a nice soaking in an onsen." Ayano added.

"Plus, there's the gymnasium." Asuka said.

"They have a gymnasium here?" Rina said.

"That's right." Urara said.

"Can't what to try out what's fun around here." Rina smiled.

"It'll definitely be worthwhile, right, Naruto-kun." Anna said.

"Yes, Rina, you're in for a pretty good visit." Naruto said.

"I'm sure I will, Naruto-kun." Rina smiled.

"Good." The blonde said.

After dinner, Suzuka returned to her cabin for the night and left the group to themselves. They retired to the den and Naruto had shadow clones massaging the girl's shoulders as they unwound from the day.

"You have incredible hands, Naruto-kun." Sayoko smiled as he massaged her shoulders.

"Don't mention it." Naruto grinned.

"Well, then, what's for tomorrow?" Kaho sighed.

"There's more ground to cover so there might be more sights waiting." Riko said to the point of purring at the clone's massaging techniques as she resisted the urge to place his hands on her bosom.

"That's right; this area must have a few more places we missed today." Kaori said.

"Only time will tell." Miyu said.

"What do you think, Naruto-kun?" Fubuki asked the original shinobi in question as he moved onto massaging Asuka's shoulders.

"I'm sure we'll find out not long from now." Naruto smiled.

"There's not a doubt in my mind." Sayoko agreed and later that night when everyone was in their bed, Naruto walked downstairs in his night robe kimono. He headed to the kitchen and picked up a water bottle from the fridge.

"Feeling hot, Naruto-kun?" Asuka asked and Naruto turned to see her wearing a light blue nightie t-shirt as she entered the room.

"Nah, Asuka-chan. Just thirsty." Naruto laughed.

"Well, you had an energy-filled day, after all. Can't really blame you for being parched." Asuka smiled.

"Say, was something on your mind earlier?" Naruto asked and Asuka looked down at the floor before shaking her head.

"It's nothing, Naruto-kun." Asuka said before Naruto put the water bottle down and rest his hand on her cheek while caressing it. She held his affectionate hand to her cheek and kissed his fingers while smiling at him.

"If you ever want to talk about something, I'm here for you." Naruto said before Asuka kissed his lips and did the same with his cheek.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Asuka smiled before he kissed her forehead in return.

"See you first thing in the morning." Naruto smiled.

"Seven sharp, all right?" Asuka smiled.

"See you at the front door, Asuka-chan." Naruto said before she lowly chuckled and returned upstairs. He smiled and went back upstairs before pulling the ladder down.

Naruto headed upstairs and closed the door behind him before looking to all of Haruka, Anna, Kaho, and Rina sitting on his bed with the window above shining the moonlight on them. Each young woman wore bathrobes as they amorously looked at the blonde and he smiled at them.

"Feeling tired, Naruto-kun?" Kaho asked.

"Not really." Naruto said.

"Well then, how about some late night fun?" Haruka said.

"I've heard about your stamina today and it'd sure be fun to see it in person." Rina giggled as they each removed their bathrobes and he sat down on the bed. Anna eagerly undid his sash and he let his kimono fall off as Haruka and Kaho removed his boxers.

Haruka wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest on his back muscles as Rina met his erection for the first time. After kissing his neck, she joined her friends and they all leaned forward.

Anna and Haruka brushed their tongues on the tip of his erection while Rina and Kaho licked at his balls. Naruto watched as their rear ends stirred and swayed from excitement as their respective entrances grew wet with arousal.

Haruka giggled while licking the blonde's tip and Anna purred as she blew where her best friend licked. To allow Rina to practice with pleasing Naruto's genitals, Kaho demonstrated licking the center before she did the same and he nodded at them.

Rina caressed his testicles and slobbered on them as Kaho and the other two moved back. With that, all four of them began smothering and slowly rubbing their chests against his manhood before he came moments later.

Semen landed on each of their faces and Rina had the most amount of it dripping from her face as she was in the middle. She licked her lips and Haruka energetically rose before wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

He placed his hands on Haruka's derriere as she slid her womanhood down his waiting erection and loudly moaned while rocking about in his lap. Rina observed her pink-haired friend's movements and carefully watched how her insides fully took in his entire cock.

Haruka squealed with glee as she rolled her hips forward and Naruto palmed her bouncing orb while his fingers toyed with the flesh. Kaho crawled onto the bed and squeezed Haruka's free bud before the blonde lie back.

Anna took the opportunity to sit next to Haruka and her lips were met by her best friend's. As violet and blue hues stared into one another, the pink-haired woman's hands fanned out and wriggled her fingers into Anna and Rina's innards.

Kaho leaned and her buds hung over Naruto's lips before she teased him by brushing her tits on it. The blonde opened his mouth and carefully sank his canines as he gnawed on the flesh.

As she smiled, Kaho felt Rina's fingers digging into her caverns and she blushed from this as Naruto held onto Haruka's small waist. She wiggled her hips and moaned while wrestling tongues with Haruka before they ended their slobbering match.

"You're pretty excited from all this, Kaho." Rina smiled as her fingers wiggled and dug into her warmth while she moaned. Naruto's hand rested on Haruka's waist and the free one held onto Kaho's orb as it flung forward.

He gnawed and nipped on Kaho's flesh as it rocked and slowly swayed over him. Haruka thrust her womanhood down onto Naruto's member and she purred as Kaho, Rina, and Anna all teased her aroused clit with their fingers in brushing motions.

The pink-haired young woman purred in response and leaned forward as she licked Naruto's pectoral muscles before she was kissed by Kaho. Her jiggling breasts smothered his chest before his hand moved from her waist to hold onto her peach instead.

Haruka kept her arms fanned out as she simultaneously fingered Rina and Anna's respective caverns. The four young women all loudly moaned and Naruto rubbed his lips together on Kaho's swaying bud.

He opened his mouth and gnawed on her flesh as a muffled squeal echoed through Haruka's mouth. The pink-haired woman moaned as his hand groped her derriere and her walls became tighter on his throbbing hilt.

Rina looked around the pleasure occurring around her and was amazed at the levels of arousal that Naruto had caused each of them. Despite only knowing him for a single day, she wasn't surprised that someone with his strength and attractiveness would do for them.

The lilac-haired woman tried to focus on squirming her fingers inside of Kaho's womanhood but Haruka's teasing of her own entrance was making things difficult for her to concentrate and she moaned inside Anna's mouth.

Naruto felt his erection continue to vibrate within Haruka's tunnels as she shook her hips and grinded him. Kaho's blush grew from both of Rina and Naruto's methods of pleasuring her with Anna leaning closer to her former classmate.

Anna and Rina squished their breasts together and started using their free hands to rub their tits against one another with their warring tongues in action. His hand moved and rested itself on Haruka's peach while propelling his glory upright.

Naruto thrashed his member into Haruka's inviting tunnels and he ceased gnawing on Kaho's breast before opening his mouth. The pink-haired young woman licked his tongue and his returned in kind as he warred against her own.

Without his canines gnawing on her orb, she resorted to fondling and toying with it instead. Rina and Anna groaned in their tongue-clashing as Haruka's womanhood wrapped around the sage's tower and a blend of their releases sprayed from her folds.

As the fluids poured from her pussy, streams of release left all of Kaho, Rina, and Anna's entrances and they freed their hands from the other's warmth. While continuing to kiss Naruto, Haruka raised her hands and brought them to Anna and Rina.

The two ended their kiss and panted before Rina licked Kaho's streams off her fingers until all of them tasted Haruka's fingers. The trio moved back and looked as Haruka separated lips from Naruto while panting.

Naruto brushed his fingers through Haruka's hair and kissed her forehead before she giggled while moving back. He sat up and Anna quickly moved forward as she straddled him while placing her hands on his shoulders.

"How about trying me on for size again?" Anna smiled as she brought her warmth down his length and she wrapped her legs around his waist before he stood up. He palmed her mound and caressed it while pumping his erection through her folds.

Anna loudly moaned as she bucked her hips and grinded Naruto's manhood as he shot it forward into her pussy. Tears of pleasure formed in her eyes with his fingers sinking into her bobbing flesh and the other rubbed against his heart.

He kept his other hand planted on Anna's peach while propelling his hardness into her walls and the lusty Haruka starting licking his testicles. Kaho and Rina palmed his testicles and brushed them as she licked them and Anna felt her best friend's hand reaching up before rubbing at her clit.

Anna opened her mouth and had her tongue greeted by his as they slobbered against one another. Chills went down Naruto's spine once the trio slowly and coolly blew on his ballsac.

Haruka only giggled at his response and they all tasted the remnants of his semen as Anna blushed. She purred while shaking her hips and she felt his glory swelling within her warm innards.

Naruto and Anna's moans sounded throughout the attic as she held onto him and sweat ran down either of their bodies as their hips worked together. She stopped licking his tongue and slowly rubbed her tongue against his neck.

He felt his foreskin rubbing her insides as they grew tighter from his pistons and he held up her orb while licking her flesh. Anna tightly held onto Naruto's shoulders and felt Haruka's hand eagerly rubbing her clit.

"You want to cum, don't you?" Haruka teasingly asked Anna and she only moaned from her arousal clit being rubbed. Kaho caressed his flying testicles and Rina took care of licking them while jerking his cannon upright into Anna's womanhood until it finally twitched.

Anna howled as their mutual release poured from her entrance and allowed her three friends to lick it. Naruto waited for the orgasm to end before Anna pressed her lips against his and separated once she undid her legs from his waist.

Naruto then sat on the edge of the bed and Kaho got up before turning around. She looked back and set her entrance down his hilt as she took to bucking her hips.

He placed his left hand on her breast and rested the other on her waist while pumping his glory into her tunnels. Kaho fanned her hands out and gripped the sheets of the bed as the blonde pounded into her pussy.

Rina, Haruka, and Anna all got onto the floor and watched how Kaho brought her warmth down onto his glory. She closed her eyes in bliss as Naruto's member stirring up her insides as her walls grinded him and her derriere landed in his lap.

He held onto her breast and squeezed it while the other bobbed about freely while Haruka and Anna licked at her folds. Rina rubbed and brushed her fingers on Kaho's clit as Naruto's lips were met by her own.

Kaho caressed Naruto's jawline as she shook her waist and worked her hips together with his hardness flying into her tunnels. Her eyes closed in bliss from the four pleasuring her and Anna, Haruka, and Rina all looked to each while smiling.

Rina leaned forward and licked her clit while she moaned in her kiss with Naruto. His fingers held onto her tit and squeezed it before tweaking it simultaneously with it jiggling into the air.

Kaho's rear cheeks were smacked against by his lap with it thrusting upright and her eyes sparkled intensely as she felt his hardness rumbling her insides. She maintained her grip of the sheets and placed her back against his chest while their kiss broke.

She moaned as loudly as her lungs could and her satisfied smile spread across her face as her eyes closed just in time for her walls to tighten on him. Kaho let out a cry of pleasure as her juices and his semen oozed from her wetness.

"You're next, Rina-chan." Naruto smiled as he trailed his finger down Kaho's cheek and the lilac-haired girl climbed onto the bed. As Kaho got off his glory, he looked to see her place herself on all fours with her derriere higher than her upper body and he crouched behind her.

He gripped her peach and slowly entered his cock through her folds; taking her virginity along the way. Rina moaned from this as he began to pound his hips forward and thrash her walls once she was adjusted to him.

Her breasts squished against the bed as Naruto plowed his hips forward and banged his erection into her walls. The blonde's pistons made her peach smack against his lap and she blushed from both the thickness and power his cannon possessed.

Rina grabbed onto the sheets and held onto them tightly as her friends returned to the bed. Naruto smiled at her tightness and gripped her forearms before slightly rising himself.

In turn, she got to her feet and Naruto palmed her orbs before caressing and groping them excessively. As they had done for each other, all of Haruka, Kaho, and Anna lowered themselves before licking at Rina's womanhood as Naruto sped into it.

She arched her arm back and rested it on the back of his neck before planting her lips against his. Blue and magenta eyes stared into each other while their tongues engaged in a slobbering battle.

In those few moments, Rina's mind grew blank with intense ecstasy and lust while Haruka squeezed her swaying tits. Smiling, she watched as Naruto held the orbs in place for her to lean forward and slowly lick them.

Anna ceased teasing Rina and lie Kaho on her back before licking into her wetness in the position of 69. Tasting remnants of Naruto's cum still leaking from her entrance, this motivated her to keep tasting her insides and Kaho began licking into Anna's pussy in return.

Naruto's tongue warred against Rina's while pounding through her folds and her walls took in the impacts of his thrusts. Haruka looked at Anna and Kaho licking into the other's womanhood before smiling upon tasting Rina's erect buds.

" _If Haruka keeps teasing me while Naruto is inside me like this, I'll…"_ Rina's thoughts echoed before her kiss with him came to an end as their mutual orgasm occurred and Haruka dipped her fingers in the wet, creamy substance before licking them.

Her sultry smile remained while licking Naruto's semen and Rina panted before he removed his hilt from her wetness. Rina leaned back against him and kissed his lips as Kaho and Anna met mutual orgasms with either eagerly licking the other's fluids.

They parted and rested against Naruto with Haruka resting her head on his heart. He brushed his fingers through their hair and cleared most of the sweat on all of them before doing the same for himself.

"Naruto-kun, you're too incredible." Rina breathlessly said and Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Rina-chan, you wouldn't believe how many people have said that to me today." Naruto said.

"With this thing, I'm not surprised." Rina said as she gripped his member and Haruka gave it a pump.

"Well, they'll be more of for you tomorrow, I'll bet." Haruka smiled.

"Knowing Naruto-kun, no one will get enough of him for our whole trip." Kaho smiled.

"It might be like that for sure. What do you think, Naruto-kun?" Anna asked with the sage lying back.

"We'll have to wait and see." Naruto said as all of Haruka, Anna, Rina, and Kaho all cuddled him and each girl kissed his lips before resting against them. He watched as they dozed off and pulled the sheets to where only their waists were covered.

He looked at his watch on the nearby nightstand and checked it to see if his alarm was set for joining Asuka for jogging. Once he confirmed this, he put it back on the nightstand and looked at his four bedmates before kissing each of their foreheads until he closed his eyes.

_The next morning_

The beeping of Naruto's watch awoke him and he managed to hit before it disturbed the girls in bed with him. He sat up and looked at Haruka as she slept peacefully while giving her a tender smile.

" _Haruka-chan sure is a still sleeper for someone with so much energy."_ Naruto thought to himself before getting out of bed and carefully stepped over her and Kaho as he walked to his backpack. He fished out some orange jogging shorts and a sleeveless black shirt with an Uzumaki crest on the back.

Once dressed, he looked back at the young women in bed as they slept and cast them smiles before quietly opening the door. Without the ladder coming down, he managed to leave the attic by walking on the ceiling and slowly shutting the door behind him.

He got down from the ceiling and looked to see the rest of his harem all still asleep before heading downstairs. Naruto found Asuka waiting for him as she wore a red jogging bra and black shorts.

"Good morning, Asuka-chan." Naruto smiled as he was greeted with a soft kiss to the lips.

"Good morning to you, too, Naruto-kun." Asuka said as they stepped outside and began stretching in preparation for their jog. They looked to each and took off jogging through the mountains for two hours until they stopped to rest in the gym.

"Good speed, Asuka-chan." Naruto said as she drank from her water bottle.

"You, too, Naruto-kun." Asuka smiled before he looked in the direction of the locker room and smiled as he thought back to their lustful shower the previous day. She noted the expression on his face and blushed upon thinking about something.

"Blushing about yesterday?" Naruto asked and Asuka's blush deepened as her face became sullen.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, there's something I need to tell you." Asuka said after a moment of silence went on between them.

"What is it?"

"When you found me in the locker room yesterday, I was thinking of my ex-husband before you appeared and masturbating to my thoughts of him." Asuka said and a fairly calm look appeared on his face.

"I've never told you about my ex-husband before or my libido issue, have I?" Asuka said and Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Asuka-chan, if you want to tell me, I'm all ears." Naruto said and though she knew what she was about to tell him wouldn't be easy, she nodded after a while.

"That Kijima bastard was my ex-husband and his real name is Kenji. Back when I was still married to him, he took advantage of my love for him to where my libido got out of control from just thinking about him. When I first met him, he was nothing but charming and thoughtful but he never cared for me at all." Asuka said.

"Asuka-chan…" Naruto said.

"That's not the worst of it; he robbed a bank and pinned it on my younger brother. When I finally figured out he had nothing to do with, I reported him to the police and he ran away. Thanks to him, I get aroused whenever I think of my past sex life even though I can't stand thinking of him and now I've taken advantage of you, too." Asuka said as her usual strong demeanor faded and her head hung in shame as Naruto looked on. Though he knew about Kijima/Kenji from having read his mind the previous year, he still felt bad for the blonde woman having been taken advantage of and he framed her face.

"Asuka-chan, you didn't take advantage of me yesterday. I did that with you because I care about you and to stop that bastard from poisoning your mind, try not to think about him. I know it's easier said than done but the minute you start thinking about your marriage to him, put it out your head and think of something that truly makes you happy." Naruto said while resting his forehead on Asuka's and made eye-contact with her. She thought about his words before nodding and he kissed her forehead before standing up. As they headed to the exit, Asuka sweetly smiled at him and they eventually resumed their jogging.

"Wow, Naruto-kun, that stamina of yours really keeps you at the top of your game, doesn't it?" Asuka smiled as they walked back to the house after completing their morning jogging.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Naruto said as Asuka kissed his lip and smiled at him before going inside.

"See you in a bit, Naruto-kun." Asuka said before he smiled at her and went inside back before seeing Suzuka cooking breakfast. He went in the kitchen and picked up a water bottle as she noticed him.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Suzuka said.

"How's it going, Suzuka?" Naruto said as he slowly drank from the water bottle.

"Just great and yourself?" Suzuka smiled while making some toast.

"Aside from sweating like I am, I'm doing fine." Naruto said.

"Well, breakfast should be ready pretty soon." Suzuka said.

"Guess I'll take a quick bath first." Naruto said before heading upstairs to see Sayoko come out of her room in her morning robe.

"Good morning, Sayoko-chan." Naruto spiritedly said to the brunette and she yawned while covering her mouth before her warm smile appeared.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Are you just coming in from a jog with Asuka?" Sayoko smiled.

"That's right and what about you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I'm just done waking up." Sayoko smiled and Naruto planted a kiss on her lips before she caressed his jawline as she embraced him with her other arm. Despite him being covered in sweat, she ran her hand up his backside and rubbed the back of his head while he caressed her cheeks the same way she usually did with his whiskers.

The affectionate kiss went on before it slowly came to an end and Naruto kissed Sayoko's beauty mark. She only giggled at him doing this and he reached the attic cord as she stood back.

"See you at breakfast, Naruto-kun." Sayoko smiled.

"Gotcha." Naruto grinned before climbing the ladder and climbing upstairs before pulling up the ladder behind him. He looked at the empty bed and saw a bra with a note to him saying See You at Breakfast on it before he smiled.

Judging from the cup size, he correctly guessed it to belong to Haruka and stripped down before turning around to see Miyu and Urara, both undressed, standing in front of the bathroom.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Both women answered.

"What are you two doing up here?" Naruto asked.

"We just wanted to wash your back, Naruto-kun." Urara smiled.

"Thanks a lot, I could sure use it." Naruto said before stepping into the bathroom and Miyu shut the door behind them. The shinobi sat down on the teak shower bench and Urara picked up the shower head before turning it on.

Naruto sighed in relaxation as Miyu washed his back with a cloth and Urara took her time in aiming the showerhead at him as the cool water drizzled down his body. She cleaned his back with the washcloth and she smiled at the water on his backside before pressing her bosom on him.

The blonde's smile spread as Miyu slowly rubbed her breasts on his backside as she washed his shoulder blades and Urara's face sported a playful look as she aimed the showerhead at her behind. A squeak came from Miyu and she looked at Urara with a smirk before they both looked back at Naruto.

Urara sprayed his chest with the nozzle and Miyu reached forward before washing his manhood with the cloth. She smiled at the feeling of it and Naruto equally grinned at her touch with Urara putting the nozzle on the hinge with it still running.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I'm glad you still like my touch." Miyu said.

"Why wouldn't I, Miyu-chan?" Naruto smiled back at her as her breasts squished on his backside before she moved to his front and eyed his cock alongside Urara. Both licked their lips and simultaneously squeezed their breasts together on his member.

He continued to grin as they maneuvering their orbs of flesh on his stiffness and both smiled at him while swaying their rears. Naruto reached forward and felt up either derriere before beginning to tease their folds.

Miyu and Urara lowly moaned while massaging and smothering his glory with him thrusting into the combined valleys of cleavage. Either gravure idol smiled with their tongues swirling and slobbering on the tip of his hardness.

Naruto moaned from their breasts squeezing and rubbing his throbbing hilt before Miyu planted her mouth on it. Sucking at his hardness, she moaned and Urara eventually switched with her before opening her mouth to lather the tip with her saliva.

Miyu simultaneously blew on the tip as slowly as she could and the throbbing of his member increased between either set of bosoms. The twitching made the usually easygoing women seductively purr at him as his fingers wormed and dug into their wet entrances.

Urara kneaded her chest against Miyu's and Naruto continued to smile at the combined flesh pleasing him. His balls tightening, he watched either set of orbs heave and bounce on his thrusting hardness with Urara and Miyu swapping between licking and sucking.

Both women groaned from his constant fingering and deeply blushed at it while keeping at their paizuri strokes at a good pace. Naruto's manhood flew into the flesh surrounding it and the buds rubbed against the veins surrounding it with their tongues eagerly licking either side of it.

Then, Miyu and Urara ceased licking it before simultaneously blowing on it a final time and his glory spurted multiple times as it shot semen on their faces. Naruto removed his fingers from his harem member's walls and licked his fingers as they tasted the semen on their face before the running water could remove the substance.

He sighed as they took their time and he moved the bench to lay back on the floor as Urara straddled him. She planted her hands on either side of him and slid her entrance down his manhood while moaning.

Naruto wasted no time in palming Urara's bosom while she began wiggling her hips and grinded his erection housed inside her folds. Her breasts swung forward in his hands as he caressed and squeezed them with her eyes sparkling at him.

Urara pressed her lips against his and allowed amber hues to gaze endlessly into blue ones while her quaking hips thrust her entrance down onto his throbbing manhood. Miyu smiled and picked his pectorals while he kissed the woman riding him.

His hands stayed on the jiggling flesh and his fingers massaged the pliable area as she sat astride him. Naruto and Urara's tongues warred and licked against one another until she sat back up as she noticed Miyu patiently sitting next to his head.

She sat over his face with her wetness presented to him and he started licking into her womanhood with his cock still pulsing within Urara's grinding tunnels. Miyu moaned and leaned forward before her breasts squished against the elder black-haired woman's jiggling bust.

Urara's blush deepened with her clit being struck by Naruto's accelerating hardness and Miyu palmed her left orb before holding it up. She lashed her tongue against it and licked the bobbing tit while feeling up the flesh in her hand.

This took her by surprise before she wrapped her arms around Miyu and smothered her lips against hers as her tongue was invited to a clash. Both women licked and tasted the other's tongues as Naruto's fingers had traveled to her derriere.

Naruto's balls tightened as he rocketed his member into Urara's welcoming pussy and her breasts bounced against Miyu's sizeable chest. Ocean and orange-brown eyes looked into one another while they tasted each other's tongues and Miyu ran her fingers through Urara's hair.

She equally guided her fingers through Miyu's locks and caressed her cheek as she thrust against Naruto. Miyu groaned from the blonde licking her tunnels and slobbering on her innards while simultaneously pounding into Urara.

As he pleased both women, he could almost laugh at his harem life and it's fun settings that came with it. After all, none of Urara, Miyu, and he had ate breakfast yet while the first thing they were doing first thing in the morning is being intimate with him and he began to think about what the rest of the day would be like.

Though he was hoping to spend most of the day with Asuka, he knew for a fact that he'd eventually have sex once again sometime in the day and thought about his next partner. While thinking about this, his licking and series of mighty thrusts weren't lessened at all as Urara's peach smacked onto his crotch as it soared upright.

This thought process was cut short as Urara's inner walls gradually grew tighter with his foreskin as it swelled up alongside his manhood and his flinging testicles. The sizeable orbs pressed and smothered together with the women tasting each other's tongues as Urara caressed Miyu's cheeks.

The younger black-haired woman felt Naruto's tongue wagging and licking into her walls while tasting her and she moaned in the kiss from knowing it wouldn't be much longer until she reached an orgasm. Both eyes looked down at him as their lips separated and they watched him work magic on either of their entrances until a three-way release was met.

Naruto's fingers held onto Urara's plump yet firm peach as she felt the fiery, thick release flooding her caverns filling her up while half of it sprayed onto the floor. Miyu threw her head back as her fluids soaked his tongue and he quickly licked most of her release streams before panting.

A moment later, Miyu sat on Naruto's manhood as she faced away from him and looked down at it while he took to thrusting upright. He kept his left hand on her waist and the other hand rested on her breast as he groped it in circular motions.

Miyu kept her legs spread while thrusting down onto Naruto's hardness and Urara sat on her knees while slightly leaning forward. She licked at Miyu's nether regions as they were pounded and crashed into while her free hand caressed the sage's testicles while feeling them tighten.

Naruto groaned as Urara's hand fondled and rubbed them to where they rose in his ballsac in the process. Miyu bucked her hips and her breast heaved in Naruto's hand as he kept her body steady on top of his.

The young woman reached forward and rubbed at Urara's crotch in the same fashion the blonde had done earlier. She licked at Miyu's clit as she rode his cannon and worked her hips on top of it with his fingers sinking into her flesh while literally putting the squeeze on her bulb.

She loudly mewled from Naruto beginning to lick her neck and she reached back to trial her finger underneath his chin as slowly as she could before his lips found hers. With the two sets of blue eyes looking deeply at one another, their moans continued between their sealed lips and Urara did the same upon feeling Miyu's fingers infiltrate her womanhood.

Instead of licking her clit, she cupped Miyu's free breast and groped it while now rubbing her tongue on her bud. With either her tits being teased and/or toyed with, Miyu's already crimson blush grew deeper as she and Naruto opened their mouths with gasps to swirl tongues together.

All of Naruto, Miyu, and Urara's moans escalated as his semen and her juices exploded from her folds while filling her stomach at the same time. As it foamed out, Miyu's fingers become soaked from Urara's own release and the three panted once it was over.

Minutes later, Naruto sat under the shower head while allowing either woman to rest against him and they eventually dried off once the pair was rested enough. As he had done with Riko and Anna the previous day, he walked Miyu and Urara to breakfast before joining his harem.

"Well, Naruto-kun, you certainly worked up a sweat this morning." Kaori said.

"That's Naruto-kun for you. He didn't get worn out at all during our jog." Asuka smiled as she sat next to him and their hands caressed the other.

"Or throughout yesterday." Anna smiled before a sheepish look appeared on Naruto's face as his harem all shared a laugh.

"Stamina aside, how much ground should we cover today?" Fubuki asked.

"Surely, there's a ton to cover, right?" Rina asked.

"Again, there's plenty." Ayano said.

"Since Rina-chan is new here, where would have her go first, Naruto-kun?" Sayoko asked while drinking some tea and Naruto looked at each of his harem.

"The shrine is a good place to start, right, Miyu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Miyu said.

Once breakfast was finished, everyone other than Asuka, Naruto, and Sayoko had left to show Rina the sights.

"Well, Asuka-chan and Sayoko-chan, what would you two babes like to do right now?" Naruto asked.

"Are you two interested in a hike to one of the best views of the area?" Asuka offered.

"Certainly. What about you, Naruto-kun?" Sayoko smiled.

"Count me in." Naruto eagerly smiled before the three left the house and began trekking up the mountain until they came to a ledge to give them a grand view of the landscapes and rivers.

"You found this place yesterday, didn't you?" Naruto asked while taking in the view.

"That's right. You guys like it?" Asuka smiled.

"I think it's great." Naruto grinned before Sayoko wrapped her arms around his and smothered her chest on it. He blushed at the motherly woman's chest pressing against him and Asuka noticed his reaction before a mischievous smirk appeared on it.

"Is that so?" Asuka smiled as she teasingly rubbed her bosom on his arm and both smiled at his red face.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, it's nothing you haven't felt before." Sayoko smiled.

"Or seen before." Asuka teased while caressing his whisker marks and he smiled at the pony-tailed women before sitting down. The three observed the scenery and smiled at a breeze whirled at them.

As Sayoko and Asuka enjoyed it, Naruto found it highlight their attractiveness as the wind brushed through their hair and they rested against him as it began to die down. He wrapped his arms around either of their waists and grinned at them.

"What are you smiling at, Naruto-kun?" Sayoko said before Naruto answered her with a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Something beautiful, Sayoko-chan." Naruto said and both of them smiled upon knowing he meant them before the blonde woman rested her head against his heart. A minute later, he lie back with his head in Asuka's lap with her fingers running through his hair and Sayoko resting against him.

Asuka smiled at Naruto and kneeled down to kiss his forehead before continuing to gaze at the area below. He brushed his finger through Sayoko's bangs and tickled her beauty mark before she giggled while rubbing her hand on his heart.

As it reached noon, Naruto, Asuka, and Sayoko decided to join their friends as they set out to find them and he returned to the house for some water. As he picked up a water bottle, he turned around to see both Kaori and Ayano enter the kitchen.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Ayano said.

"You two thirsty, too?" Naruto asked.

"You could say that." Kaori said before either woman picked up water bottles and explained that Asuka and Sayoko had caught up with the group while they had separated to get a drink.

"Is it just me or is it getting hotter to be out there for too long?" Naruto asked.

"In this case, I'd say it's getting hotter but so are we." Kaori seductively purred.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked before Ayano and Kaori set their water bottles aside before beginning to walk him back upstairs.

"You dense man." Ayano smiled before the pair led him into their bedroom and eagerly pushed him onto Kaori's bed. Before anything else could be said by the blonde, Kaori pressed her lips against his and caressed his jawline as they began to undress the other.

Kaori and Naruto managed to undress Ayano with their free arm before the black-haired woman switched places with her once completely free of their clothes. Naruto lie Ayano back as Kaori sat alongside him and looked on at the scene.

"Ayano-chan, if you keep two keep this up with me every day, you might become addicted." Naruto said.

"I've no compliments. Kaori-san, what do you think?" Ayano said.

"Neither do I, Naruto-kun." Kaori answered while caressing his chin and her legs spread for the blonde's invite. Taking it quickly, his awakened erection slide through her folds and a pleased smile appeared on her blushing face.

Kaori held onto either side of the bed as Naruto took to propelling his stiffness into her folds and held onto her waist. As her breasts freely heaved and bounced from the thunderous impacts, Ayano lowered her head and squeezed the left flesh before licking it.

Naruto held onto the black-haired woman while she bucked her hips and moaned at Ayano lathering her bud with her tongue. Kaori reached between Ayano's legs and brushed her hand on her crotch before her fingers wormed into her wetness.

Kaori purred as Naruto removed his cock from her womanhood and turned her onto her front before he resumed pounding into her walls. Her derriere was hit by the blonde's crotch as it lunged forward and she looked forward to see Ayano crouching in front of her face.

In the same fashion one would do in a fellatio scene, Ayano placed her hands on Kaori's head as she moved closer to her womanhood and licked her way into the younger woman's entrance. Naruto palmed Kaori's breasts and groped at the swaying flesh while rapidly pounding into her womb.

She moaned while her tongue wagged and swayed inside of Ayano's warmth while she was plowed into. Naruto rubbed and kneaded her orbs while her insides gradually become tighter on his length while it struck deeply against her innards.

Kaori's blush intensified as Naruto's hardness flew through her folds and her tongue dug into Ayano's womanhood. As the blonde kneaded Kaori's chest, he noted Ayano had a somewhat jealous expression on her face as he rubbed and squeezed the swinging flesh.

He freed Kaori's orb and planted his hand on Ayano's chest before the flesh squished against the palm of his hand. She smiled and held his hand to her breast as his fingers massaged and danced atop it while his free hand applied pressure to Kaori's tit.

She raised her hand and kneaded her free orb as she held onto it while licking Ayano's inner tunnels. In response, Ayano placed her hands on either side of his face and caressed his cheeks while slightly leaning forward.

Her lips found Naruto's and she moaned in bliss from his tongue finding hers before engaging in combat. With two sets of tongues inside of her orifices, Ayano's eyes watered in bliss as Naruto multitasked by groping both her and Kaori's orbs while the latter's warmth received his glory.

As Kaori's tongue tasted Ayano's insides, she looked up at the French-kissing occurring overhead and her seductive eyes sparkled before she removed her tongue. She inserted her index fingers into her entrance and thrust them in and out while she palmed her other breast.

Kaori slightly reared up and kept the flesh cupped well enough to begin gnawing on it while Ayano's eyes also began sparkling in response to this. As either gravure idol was pleasured and/or teased, their minds quickly became overcome with lust and pure ecstasy while Naruto toyed with their chests.

A groan sounded from his mouth once his testicles began tightening and his stiffness intensely vibrated inside of Kaori's tunnels as the walls became narrow each time his foreskin hit them. Kaori seductively purred at both her companions as she gnawed on Ayano's flesh and her own breast was palmed in return.

Ayano and Naruto slightly separated lips before their tongues traced each other's mouths while Kaori's tongue wagged at her fellow gravure idol's tit. Her head was smothered against her cleavage and this gave her the chance to lick between the pliable flesh just as her pussy squeezed the blonde's cannon.

A cry of pleasure came from Ayano's mouth as her fluids drenched Kaori's fingers and the black-haired woman's long moan went muffled inside her friend's chest with her womb being filled. As Naruto's semen filled her stomach in multiple spurts and oozed from her entrance in multiple creamy streams, her eyes rolled back into her skull with a lust-frozen smile on her face.

Kaori eventually fell forward once Naruto's semen ceased pouring from her walls and landed on her front before turning around to wrap her arms around him. She held her fingers near his tongue and smiled as he licked them clean while his blue eyes looked at her.

Once he was done, Ayano straddled him and he held onto her waist as she took in his hardness. She smiled the moment his erection was inside of her caverns and he palmed her breasts while her hips wiggled.

Kaori watched as Ayano's hands placed themselves on Naruto's shoulders and held on them for balance before smothering her lips against his. With her green eyes looking into his blue ones, the blonde's palms caressed and rubbed the flesh together with his thumbs pressing against her tits.

Her clit was rubbed by Kaori as she took her hand off his shoulder and her fingers entered her warmth. She purred before the purple-haired woman took her mouth off Naruto's and pressed it against hers.

As he watched the usually demure women give into their lustful mindsets, his thumbs and index fingers squeezed her bouncing tits with the rest of them burying themselves in her jiggling soft flesh. Naruto moaned from Ayano riding his manhood that grinded her innards and her derriere met his lap several times from his speedy thrusts.

Ayano and Kaori moaned as their tongues wagged and licked against one another with the latter's fingers wiggling into her friend's entrance. Suddenly, Naruto's left hand palmed Kaori's closest breast and massaged either orb in his hands.

With his balls getting tighter and filling his semen building up in his manhood, Naruto gritted his teeth together before unleashing a husky growl from Ayano's pussy shrouding him. The young shinobi noticed both of their eyes watering as signs of their blanking mindsets and he chuckled at the effects his sexual prowess had over his harem from looking at them.

All three sets of eyes met with one another in time for Ayano's constricting womanhood squeezed his hardness and her eyes sparkled as she felt the thick, fiery fluids spraying into her stomach while Kaori's release drenched her fingers. As he emptied most of his semen into Ayano's warmth, his fingers held onto the orbs his palms sank into and either woman collapsed near him.

Naruto's fingers ran through Ayano's hair and he caressed Kaori's beauty mark before either woman tenderly kissed either side of his jawline. Once they rested enough, they began to dress again and he looked to Kaori.

"Kaori-chan, where did you last see everyone?" Naruto asked.

"The last place I saw them was the bridge you beat Kaji on." Kaori said.

"Any other places?" Naruto asked and Ayano chuckled.

"If they're anything like me, they might be at one of the hot springs." Ayano smiled.

"I'll give them a look." Naruto said before opening the window and springing into the forest with Ayano and Kaori looking on with impressed smiles; both knowing that not even multiple romps would tire him out so easily. He traveled through the forest and encountered all of Riko, Fubuki, and Misuzu as they waved him down.

"What are you three babes doing?" Naruto asked.

"We figured you'd be looking for everyone so we decided to stay behind to guide you." Misuzu said.

"Where is everybody?" Naruto asked.

"They're cooling their heels at the waterfall." Fubuki said.

"Not a bad place to be on a day like this, huh?" Naruto smiled.

"I can't think of a finer place myself, Naruto-kun." Riko nodded in agreement as they began to walk through the forest and Misuzu noticed sweat gathering on his forehead.

"Naruto-kun, you're already starting to sweat." Misuzu said.

"No need to tell me twice. I just drank some water a few minutes ago and this heat is still intense." Naruto said before noticing Fubuki unzipping his pants with a seductive smirk.

"Then, you'll need fewer clothes." Fubuki said before she and Riko worked together to remove his trousers while Misuzu licked his neck. Naruto sighed at his prediction of a day full of sex being proven true and placed his hand on her back before smothering his lips on hers.

Misuzu caressed his whiskers and Fubuki eyed his erection. Seeing the exposed foreskin, she licked her lips and placed her mouth on it as Naruto placed his hands atop her head with his hips thrusting forward.

Fubuki bopped her head on his cock as it flew into her mouth and her breasts slowly rocked inside her low-cut shirt. Riko crouched to lick Naruto's testicles before Misuzu's kiss with him slowly came to an end and joined her.

Moans came from Fubuki's mouth while she sucked on his manhood and stirred her tongue around the tip of it. Naruto watched all three of the blonde's cleavage and stared down Fubuki's cleavage with the view helping keep him as hard as he could as they serviced him.

As Riko tasted his flying testicles, she undid her sash and allow her kimono blouse to slid off her shoulders. Naruto smiled at her as his hands stayed atop Fubuki's head and guided her movements in sucking on his member.

She undid her shirt buttons and her lightly bouncing chest was exposed the second the final button was undone. Panting upon taking her mouth off his erection, Fubuki watched Riko undo her bra and let it fall to the ground before either blonde smothered their breasts together on his hilt.

Misuzu removed her shirt and replaced Fubuki's mouth with her own with Naruto thrusting his length into the ample cleavage. Either blonde woman held their orbs together on his tower as it pumped upright through the valley of flesh and Misuzu moaned at the taste of his member.

She slowly withdrew her lips from it and licked the tip as Riko and Fubuki blew on the rest of it as it throbbed endlessly. The three purred at him before they allowed his release to erupt multiple times and splatter on their faces before dripping onto their flesh.

Naruto lifted his shirt and flung it to the side as the girls took their time in tasting the hot fluids. The ecstatic Riko was the first to stand and pounced onto the younger blonde before removing her underwear.

"You're the only one get us hot even on a day like this." Riko breathlessly said to Naruto before he framed her face and their lips made contact. With azure eyes looking into light brown hues, he ran his fingers through her hair and groped at her peach as her breasts squished into him.

Fubuki and Misuzu continue to undress as Riko eventually ended her kiss and sat upright while turning around. Naruto placed his hands on her small waist and she slowly brought her tunnels down onto his waiting erection while smiling with pure lust.

Naruto's hands moved to Riko's breasts and palmed them with his fingers while massaging them. She bucked her hips and grinded his tower while it shot into her inner walls.

Riko blushed and smiled as she noticed the now-undressed Fubuki and Misuzu standing near her. She raised her hands and the other blonde woman watched her fingers entered their entrances.

"Riko, your libido is almost as high as Naruto-kun's." Fubuki smiled as the sandy blonde worked her hips and rode the shinobi as she beckoned them to stand closer. As they did, she licked at their clits and switch back and forth between them.

"Can't help it." Riko purred in response with her derriere being smacked into by Naruto's mighty crotch as he shot it upright and the impacts could be heard throughout the forest. Misuzu moaned from Riko's fingers wriggling into her caverns and looked at Naruto as he groped and fondled her with glee.

Watching his hands work magic on Riko's chest, both Fubuki and Misuzu's faces became riddled with envy as they looked on at and their envy made their insides wetter. Naruto lustfully growled from his hardness soaring high into her womanhood as she grinded and rode him.

She licked and slobbered against Fubuki's folds while her fingering transformed into thrusting them in at a steady pace. As the four blondes pleasured each other, Naruto watched the older blonde as she shook her waist and wiggled her hips on his rapid cannon.

Sweat appeared on her forehead as her breasts bounced and heaved in his hands while he pounded into her stomach. With his foreskin hitting her tightening walls of heat, Riko and Naruto had no intent of letting up on their speed as she moved with him in a synced tandem and his fingers clamped down on her hardened tits.

Riko practically squealed as his fingers squeezed and pulled at her buds while she licked at Misuzu's clit. Fubuki palmed her own breast and caressed it while Misuzu's fingers teased her erect tits while Riko continue to tease them.

As sweat appeared on each of them, the sun only made their flesh radiantly shine and his balls grew tight from the fiery load building within. Riko's walls similarly grew on his member and his hands squeezing and tweaking at her chest quickened the process.

Fubuki and Misuzu also found their caverns nearing orgasms as well from Riko's quick finger-thrusting methods. Riko's toes curled as she moved her hips and she looked down at Naruto's throbbing member as it surged into her tunnels.

She once again licked her lips at it and observed it while her eyes started turning blank with pleasure. Naruto freed her right breast and gave her peach a firm squeeze before she once again squealed at his teasing.

"You're so noisy, Riko- chan." Naruto chuckled and she shot him a playful look as she looked back at him. He planted his feet on the ground and slightly raised her along with his legs before he placed his hand on her waist.

Riko's expression had melted with ecstasy as Naruto's twitching cock flew through her folds and pummeled against her core. Misuzu reached forward and palmed Fubuki's larger bust before groping at them.

Fubuki's eyes shimmered as she returned the groping to Misuzu and teased her breasts by tracing her fingers around the areolae before squeezing at the buds. Naruto grinned with ecstasy as Riko's pussy wrapped around his hilt and applied pressure for it to cease throbbing just as his cum flooded her tunnels.

She loudly moaned to her lung's full capacity and her cries of pleasure were joined by Misuzu and Fubuki as her fingers were soaked with their inner fluids. Riko's walls overflowed with Naruto's seeds as the other half that her womb couldn't accept gushed out with her own release fluids and formed a puddle beneath them.

Riko removed her fingers from Misuzu and Fubuki's wetness before licking them until she fell back against Naruto. She kissed his jawline before he returned the affectionate gesture with a soft kiss to her lips and they stayed like that until he set his sights on Misuzu.

She lie back on the ground as Naruto's drenched manhood entered her walls and he rested his hands on her breasts for the time being. Misuzu wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and brought him closer while running her fingers through his spiky locks.

Blue and red eyes looked into the other as Naruto pounded his glory into Misuzu's slippery walls with her hips bucking against his in return. He held onto her orbs as they rocked and bobbed from his movements as their tongues wagged against one another.

Riko and Fubuki sat on either side of Naruto as they awaited a chance to join in and Misuzu's eyes shut with his as the kiss went on. The minute it came to an end, he freed her breasts and gave Fubuki and Riko the chance to palm the bouncing orbs as Naruto gripped her ankles for balance while thrashing his aching cannon into her entrance.

Misuzu loudly moaned as both Fubuki and Riko licked her nipples while they felt up her flesh. She worked her hips and grinded Naruto's charging stiffness as it plowed into her walls with extreme force.

As she smiled from everyone pleasing her, her fellow blonde women sucked on her buds and rubbed their lips together on them. Misuzu mewled from feeling this and Naruto's crotch lunged forward as it sent his member flying into her pussy.

Her nails raked at the forest floor as she smiled from his powerful thrusts and Fubuki took her mouth of the bud she suckled to rub her tongue against it instead. Riko's lips teased the buds and Misuzu's eyes remained shut as she moaned to her heart's content.

Upon feeling Naruto's erection beginning to throb and twitch erratically inside of her, she could only smile with anticipation at receiving his release and he once again groaned from it. As the thrusts seemed to go on for a long time, her eyes snapped open and watered with amazement as she felt his cock unleash within her walls.

Misuzu loudly howled as the release poured from her womanhood and oozed onto the ground before Naruto carefully set her down. He looked at Fubuki while freeing his member from Misuzu's warmth and picked up the blonde by her legs.

"Naruto-kun, all the time you've come today haven't affected you in the least, have they?" Fubuki asked as she looked at his drenched tower.

"For you girls; not a chance." Naruto said before placing her pussy down on his manhood and she rested her feet on his knees while arching her arm over his shoulder. Fubuki instantly bucked her hips upon housing his hilt within her walls and he jerked his crotch to send it into her core.

Naruto palmed Fubuki's breasts and rubbed them together with his thumbs doing the same to her tits. Riko and Misuzu joined in by licking at her folds as they were sent down his erection and both women also licked at the remaining cum on his genitals.

Fubuki grinded the younger blonde's movements and his fingers caressed the flesh as they bounced as high as they could go. She turned her head and met Naruto's lips while his manhood flew into her walls.

With dark green and bright ultramarine eyes staring deeply into one another, Misuzu brushed her fingers on Fubuki's clit as it was hit by the sage's hilt and Riko also caressed his ballsac. Naruto crashed and slammed his member into her walls as she remained in his lap.

" _I know we all have large breasts and all but he's a complete boob-maniac."_ Fubuki thought to herself upon noticing how Naruto rarely was in a sex position where he wasn't groping an ample bosom and none of the women in his harem could blame him. She felt her rear-end being met by his lunging crotch several times and moaned into his mouth while their tongues were at war.

Riko licked at Fubuki's collarbone and Misuzu lowered herself to lick at her folds while brushing her fingers on her clit. All four blondes worked together and Fubuki deeply blushed as she withstood his powerful thrusts while keeping her feet on his knees.

Moments later, an explosive mix of cum sprayed from Fubuki's womanhood and poured down his testicles onto the ground as her dark eyes sparkled with intense enjoyment. Riko and Misuzu licked up the blend and nodded at Naruto before he helped Fubuki off his vein-shrouded hilt.

_Elsewhere_

The girls sat at the waterfall and soaked their feet in the water in relaxation with Kaori and Ayano having joined them a short while earlier. Rina smiled at the cool temperature of it and joined her friends in a sigh.

"What do you think of the place so far, Rina?" Ayano asked.

"With all I've seen today, it's so much fun." Rina smiled.

"Good to know, Rina-chan." Naruto said as he sat next to Sayoko and placed his feet in the water with the newly arrived Fubuki, Riko, and Misuzu.

"Well, Naruto-kun, you sure took your sweet time in getting here." Asuka said as she gave him a playful nudge to the shoulder.

"What can I say, Asuka-chan? I was out seeing the sights." Naruto grinned while Sayoko trailed her finger down his cheek.

"Sight-seeing, you say?" Sayoko smiled.

"Yes, there's no beating the sights like the ones here, right, girls?" Naruto asked.

"Right on the nose, Naruto-kun." Haruka smiled.

"Besides, its better he takes his time in seeing sights since it allows him took more of it in." Kaori agreed.

"My point exactly." Said shinobi agreed.

"Sights aside, isn't it supposed to be getting hotter soon?" Kaho asked

"Not really but what we should we do to keep from getting as hot?" Anna asked.

"Well, this water is always good for swimming, you know." Naruto said.

"Good idea, Naruto-kun. Thanks to the falls, this water is usually cool." Sayoko said as she glided her hand through the water.

"May as well make use of our swimsuits." Rina said.

"I second that!" Haruka excitedly answered.

"That goes double for me." Anna said.

"I don't see anything wrong with that idea. I say let's give it a whirl." Asuka smiled.

"If we do that, should we show up early?" Misuzu asked.

"Possibly since water is at its coolest level in the earliest afternoons." Ayano answered.

"Can't see a downside to it." Urara agreed.

"The cooler the water temperature is, the better." Miyu smiled.

"Then, it's agreed!" Naruto grinned before Asuka scooped some water into her hand and playfully splashed some onto his head. His harem laughed as the water drizzled down his face and he looked to the laughing blonde woman before doing the same.

"You're so mine, Naruto-kun!" Asuka said before beginning to chase after her younger lover to the entertainment of their friends.

_After dinner_

"Naruto-kun…" Sayoko said as he carried her up the ladder in his arms and set her on the bed before sitting up to see him close the door. Once he stripped, he pounced onto the bed and undressed the busty mother before licking her neck.

"Sayoko-chan, we always save the best for last." Naruto moaned while palming her left mound and caressing it with her face becoming red with lust.

"We?" Sayoko asked before the bathroom door opened and Asuka stepped out wearing nothing but a towel. She looked at the bed and smiled before undoing it while sauntering to it.

Asuka climbed onto it and gave Naruto a soft kiss before either blonde took hold of Sayoko's breasts. The busty brunette continued to mewl as Naruto and Asuka groped her chest while brushing their tongues against her tits.

Naruto felt Asuka's hand reach over to him and stroke his cannon before he lie her next to Sayoko. Either woman watched as he began licking into Sayoko's pussy first and then switched over to Asuka's entrance with his fingers rubbing against their aroused clits.

Asuka whispered into Sayoko's ear and the motherly woman nodded before they sat up with the former ending up in the 69 position with Naruto minutes later. Before he licked into her caverns, he formed a shadow clone that appeared behind Sayoko and spreading her folds apart.

Though the clone began licking into Sayoko's wetness, she and Asuka worked together to massage his manhood with their breasts once it began pumping into the ample orbs. Asuka licked at the head and blew on it before Sayoko planted her mouth on it.

Naruto groaned from Sayoko sucking on his member and licked his way into Asuka's tunnels while rubbing his fingers against her clit. He jerked his crotch upright and the clone's tongue wagged and snaked inside of Sayoko's tunnels.

Her blush remained deep on her lovely face as she squeezed her breasts together on his cock and both sets of flesh jiggled against one another from his thrusts. Sayoko took her mouth off his erection to pass the baton to Asuka and the blonde woman looked down at his glory pumping between the great orbs.

Both of the shinobi licked and wormed their tongues inside the two women and Sayoko loudly moaned from her infiltrated tunnels being tasted. The clone groped at her rear and teased her clit with the original temporarily removing his tongue to slobber on Asuka's.

She swirled her tongue on the tip of his hardness and she listened to him moaning at her saliva lathering his foreskin. It throbbed and Asuka took the tip in her mouth before keeping it inside until it spurted.

Since this was the first time tasting a fresh release, she reveled in the flavor and drank what wasn't foaming from her mouth. Sayoko smiled as the clone helped her achieve a release and Naruto was currently busy licking up Asuka's streams before his duplicate vanished.

Sayoko reached back and soaked her fingers in her release fluids before licking them. Once Asuka had drank her fill of his semen, the motherly woman licked his manhood clean and purred at the taste.

Naruto watched as Asuka got on her feet and spun around before straddling him as she framed his face. The way her blue eyes stared into his equally bright ultramarine eyes, he reaffirmed that she wasn't acting any emotion based on her libido issues caused by her ex-husband and her mind was solely focused on him this time.

Asuka kissed Naruto as she lowered her womanhood down onto his hardened length and fully took him in. His reaction was palming her breasts and keeping his hands planted on them as she started to thrust down onto it.

For the time being, Sayoko sat near the blonde couple and awaited a chance to join in the action. Asuka's fingers traced his whiskers while he shot his member into her warmth yet moist pussy and he squeezed her orbs together with his thumbs just under her tits.

Thanks to the breast-groping he had spent the day doing, his teasing methods had slightly improved as he alternated between caressing the flesh and tweaking her buds. Their eyes slowly closed with Naruto's fingers brushing her bangs aside to caress her cheek and she rolled her hips forward.

Their lips slowly withdrew from the other and Asuka placed her hands on either side of him. Sayoko crawled next to the pair and licked his pectoral muscles while he continue to stroke her.

Asuka's flesh freely flung into the air as she repeatedly lowered her entrance onto his manhood and Sayoko smiled as she smothered her bust on his face. Naruto grinned from the large orbs squishing against his face and she sultrily smiled while rubbing them against him.

She rose her chest and Naruto licked at her tits as they slowly swayed over him while she lowly moaned. His tongue brushed on the pink buds and Asuka felt his fingers digging into her orb while eagerly massaging the flesh as it bounced.

Naruto's lips rubbed on Sayoko's tit and she moaned from feeling it being suckled as her streams soaked her out of her warmth. Looking at his speed as he pounded into Asuka's pussy, she was reminded of their tryst the night before last and swayed her ass from anticipation.

Asuka worked her hips together and grinded the younger blonde's hardness while he jerked it into her caverns. She looked at Sayoko before a mischievous smile akin to Naruto's appeared on her lips and she cupped the brunette's larger bosom.

She made Sayoko sit back and Naruto looked up as her tit left his mouth before groping her breasts. AS he looked on with interest rivalling that of Jiraiya's and listened to both of their moans, his cock's throbbing increased within Asuka's walls as they grew closer on him with his sharp movements and she licked against Sayoko's neck.

She moaned as Asuka's fingers kneaded and toyed with her breasts before finding Naruto's free hand feeling up the underside of it. The blondes continue to thrust against the other and her legs began cringing from her insides becoming wetter from the teasing.

Asuka took a moment to look down at Naruto's throbbing size and he groaned from his foreskin pounding away at her core with his balls once again constricting. Keeping both hands on either side of ample flesh, he squeezed and tweaked Sayoko's bud while fondling Asuka's breast.

Sayoko cried out in pleasure and Asuka freed her before she got behind her in return. With her maternal expression masking her sultry expression, the elder woman palmed Asuka's heaving mounds and assisted Naruto in massaging them before he took hold of her tits.

"Tag-teaming me, are you?" Asuka moaned while Naruto applied pressure to her erect buds and Sayoko caressed them while pressing her own assets into her backside. After pulling her tits forward, he nodded to Sayoko and she freed Asuka's chest as he sat up.

He freed Asuka's bosom while she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him. In return, he placed his right hand on her peach and placed the other on the back of her head to hold her close with their eyes shutting.

She tightly held onto him while bucking her hips as he propelled his own forward and crashed his erection through her folds with her breasts smothering his heart as they jiggled. The couple moaned as her warmth squeezed his hilt to where multiple seeds sprayed into her womb and simultaneously erupted from her entrance as it splattered on his crotch.

Naruto and Asuka brushed their fingers through their respective locks of hair and waited until the orgasm died down before separating. She lie back and Naruto rested his forehead against hers while they amorously stared into the other's blue eyes.

Sayoko smiled at the scene as Naruto eventually looked at her and she straddled him before taking his cock into her tunnels. She loudly moaned while wrapping her legs around him before he stood up and placed her back against the wall.

Naruto thrust his member into Sayoko's grinding walls as her hips shook and moved against his. Oceanic and chocolate eyes stared deeply into one another while he cupped what he could hold of her bosom while holding it up.

He licked the buds and smothered the pliable flesh together while she tightly held onto him. She ran her fingers through his sweaty locks of hair and she blushed from his swollen manhood thrusting against her womb that she was eager to have overflowed with his semen.

As he ran his erection into her pussy, Asuka crawled over to them and lustfully licked the semen dripping of his testicles. He shivered from her tongue slowly cleaning his balls of his earlier release and she fondled her own breasts as the flavor excited her taste buds.

Sayoko smothered her lips against Naruto's and framed his face while passionately caressing his cheeks. He placed one hand on her rear and gave it a firm squeeze while she accepted his steely hilt.

Naruto held onto her breast and ass while pummeling his member forth with her insides being struck with forces to be reckoned with. With how hard he was sending his cock into her wetness, she knew it wouldn't be long before one of them released and her walls were quickly getting tighter from his movements.

Her thoughts being blank in pleasure with the only image going through her mind being his member flying into her tunnels and her tongue versed his while their crotches clashed. Sayoko's eyes watered as she felt the gooey yet burning semen enter her stomach as her walls closed on him and half of it splashed out onto a waiting Asuka below.

A dreamy expression appeared on her face as it was coated by Naruto's semen as it sprayed out of Sayoko like a white fountain and the kiss between the two went on for some time before it ended. Both panted before licking the other's tongue and sitting down.

With cum dripping from her pussy, she got off his cock and sat over his face while Asuka reclaimed her place on his erection. She once again rolled her hips and shook her waist while smothering her lips against Sayoko's.

Blue and dark brown eyes stared into one another while the two women smothered their breasts together while Naruto pumped his manhood into Asuka's tunnels. Sayoko brushed her bangs to the side as her tongue licked and dueled with the younger woman as her heaving flesh bounced against her larger bust.

Naruto licked into Sayoko's womanhood and swayed his tongue inside of her while she sat astride his face. Sweat radiated their bodies and the moonlight shining down on from the window only made them glow intensely.

As the moon reflected in Asuka's bright eyes, Sayoko caressed her cheeks and her beauty mark was tenderly stroked. Both moaned inside the kiss where their tongues tasted the other and Sayoko's was treated to the release blend from her tryst less than a moment ago.

Sayoko's tongue eagerly tasted the substance waiting in Asuka's mouth and their eyes shut as Naruto's mouth and tongue worked magic on their entrances. He reached up and instinctively groped at their breasts from top to bottom with his fingers dancing on the soft bosoms.

Asuka wiggled her hips atop Naruto's and thrust against his erection while it rapidly shot into her womanhood. All sets of toes began to curl at the trio pleased each other in different ways of pleasure and the pair separated lips to loudly moan into the air at the top of their lungs.

His hilt rocketed into Asuka's insides and his tongue wiggled within Sayoko's pussy before his hands targeted her breasts and massaged them. He then switched to Asuka's and their cries of lust sounded throughout the attic right in time for his semen to erupt from the blonde beauty's walls.

Naruto's tongue was treated to Sayoko's release juices and Asuka's eyes shimmered from his thick substance once again filling her stomach. Once some time had passed, Sayoko and Asuka collapsed next to him and kissed their younger lover.

"Sayoko-chan, you and Asuka-chan are something else entirely than regular humans." Naruto panted before Asuka tugged at his cheek.

"Regular? You're the one whose been with his harem all day and still have more than energy for us." Asuka smiled.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. This stamina of yours never ceases to amaze me." Sayoko breathlessly answered with an impressed smile and he chuckled.

"Story of my life." Naruto grinned with pride before Asuka kissed his lips and rested her head on his chest with Sayoko.

"Well named, indeed." Asuka smiled before her eyes slowly shut and Sayoko's warm smile stayed on her face as she did the same. Naruto kissed either woman on the head and pulled the sheets up to their waists before looking to Asuka.

Seeing how she slept with her usual smile on her face, he could tell she was on the road to recovery from the psychologic damage Kenji had inflicted on her libido and he kissed her forehead before resting his head on the pillow. Asuka and Sayoko's hands lie on him as he kept his arms wrapped around their curvy forms as he yawned with his eyes shutting for the night.

* * *

Hope this was worth the wait and kudos to _**Dear Agony, Suffer Slowly**_ for helping me thing of this shocking twist in having Kijima/Kenji as Asuka's former husband that used her libido against her. Since _**Rin x Sen**_ never revealed anything about Asuka's ex-husband aside from his name being Kenji or why they divorced, having a bastard like Kijima (whose relationship to Asuka in never fully revealed for some reason)would make more sense as to they're nothing married anymore.

Having Naruto heal a character through psychological therapy was be used again in future rape remake stories including the _**Kuroinu/Princess Knight Catue**_ x-over and it allows for more character development beyond sexual attraction.

Though I couldn't think of how to introduce Rina in the last few chapters, I hope everyone takes to her presence happily and I thought she fit in well with the others.

By now, I'm sure you've heard that I've decided to do the _**Kuroinu/Princess Knight Catue**_ remake this year and that I'll be writing it once I've completed this story. As for who'll be Naruto's main girl in that story, he'll have a top five system and his leading woman will naturally be the sexy Goddess reincarnation Celestine Lukures (or however anyone pronounces her damn surname), followed by the incredibly busty Nina Dragundaala with the Holy Knight Claudia Levantine coming in third and everyone's favorite dark elf Queen, Olga Discordia, being fourth. As for the fifth leading lady, the lucky woman is….undecided between all of Chloe, Catue, Alicia, and Maia but maybe you readers can help decide when the story comes out.

For future reference, Naruto's main woman in the _**Gakuen de Jikan yo Tomare**_ remake will be Manaka Seto for her ability to stay strong even while being raped. In fact, that's what lead me to choose Asuka as Naruto's main woman aside from the fact she's the one in his harem that acts most like him: even when she was being raped in both _**Rin x Sen**_ and the crossover sequel, it took two episodes to completely break her and he could use a strong leading lady like her as the head of his harem alongside Sayoko with my reason choosing her is due to her mature demeanor.

Though most of you ask that Haruka be Naruto's main girl for this remake, I chose her lemon scene to be written first and we've two more chapters to go with the following being an orgy before ending the story with some shadow clone action.

Back to _**Gakuen de Jikan yo Tomare,**_ Naruto's main woman aside from Manaka will either be Kanako Tachibana for also be strongest while being assaulted, Shizuru Takahama or Megumi Komaki (the principal seen in the fourth and to-date final episode) for their wisdom, or Katy Majima (no relation to that fat bastard, of course) and Honoka Shinjou for their contagious cuteness. Again, I'm undecided at the moment.

For those of you who haven't seen either _**Kuroinu**_ or _**Princess Knight Catue**_ but want to see what the girls look like without watching anything enraging or traumatic, head over to my deviant art page where I have the pictures of the girls Naruto will be paired with in the remake.

Some may ask what will happen to Claudia's husband Klaus, Nina's husband and Catue's father King Lawrence. I won't spoil anything but it won't be easy to read is all I'm going to say and if you've watched both _**Princess Knight**_ and _**Kuroinu**_ , then you'll probably get clues on what'll be their fates in my story.

Since it's the weekend, I've decided to give you readers a clue on what Naruto will do to Volt (Vault) when they first meet: watch the baseball scene from the 90s movie _**Problem Child**_ and observe what the main character, Junior, does to the catcher with his baseball bat.

Join us again next chapter when Naruto and his harem go swimming in the waterfall. Bye-bye!


	4. Harem Day at the Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and the harem spend a fun-filled day at the waterfalls.

It's been sometime but we're finally back again with the 4th chapter of _**Naruto's Helter Skelter Rin x Sen Ran Sem: Hakudaku Cross Mix**_ and this is where Naruto will have an orgy with his lovely harem as they have a nice day of fun at the waterfall.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or any of the four hentai used in this story.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Morning appeared through the mountain regions and the sun began to slowly rise behind the mist. In the house, everyone slept peacefully and Asuka was the first woman to awake.

She yawned before her eyes fell on Naruto as he still slept and Sayoko was next to awaken before sitting up. After yawning, she looked at Asuka and smiled before the blonde woman smiled in return.

Sayoko and Asuka looked down at Naruto and their soft smiles were cast down onto him as the latter woman placed her hand on his cheek. The motherly brunette brushed her fingers through his locks and Asuka continued stroking his cheek until his eyes slowly opened.

"Morning, sleepy head." Asuka said as Naruto yawned and Sayoko found it cute how he looked upon waking.

"Asuka-chan, Sayoko-chan…" Naruto said while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Sayoko asked.

"Did you two sleep okay?" The drowsy blonde asked.

"With you here, we slept wonderfully." Sayoko said with her fingers again trailing through his hair and going down his cheek. He smiled at her and caressed her beauty mark before planting his hand on Asuka's cheek after brushing her bangs aside.

Asuka softly smile and kissed his lips while his thumbs stroked her cheek with Sayoko patiently awaiting her own kiss. The blonde pair's kiss came to an end before cupping her cheeks and kissing the busty mother.

"Well, Naruto-kun, you're certainly active this morning." Asuka smiled as Naruto's lips left Sayoko's and looked back at her with his great grin on his face.

"We're going swimming, remember? What's not to smile about?" Naruto energetically said.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, first thing in the morning and you're already excited." Sayoko sweetly said.

"You bet!" Naruto grinned as he moved to the side of the bed and Sayoko wrapped her arms around him.

"We're looking forward to it as well, Naruto-kun." Sayoko said with her breasts pressing into his backside and Asuka noticed his reaction appearing on his crotch.

"Wow, Naruto-kun, is that morning wood or you happy to see us?" Asuka teased and Sayoko noticed this as well before naughtily giggling.

"Oh, my." Sayoko smiled and Naruto blushing while chuckling.

"Can it be both?" Naruto said before both women kissed either side of his cheeks and he continued to grin.

_An hour after breakfast_

Naruto donned some orange and black swimming trunks that Fubuki had designed for him and headed downstairs from the attic where he met Haruka, who wore a red two-piece swimsuit.

"Ready to go, Naruto-kun?" Haruka asked.

"You bet and I love your swimsuit, Haruka-chan." Naruto smiled and Haruka giggled before doing a displaying spin for him.

"I chose it just for you, after all!" Haruka smiled with Naruto tickling the underside of her chin while they walked to the door to meet their friends with their swimsuits and swim gear in hand.

"Alright, let's move!" Anna, who wore a blue Sukumizu, spiritedly said before they began walking to the waterfall and Naruto smiled at his harem's swimsuits. With the exception of Anna, all of them wore two-piece swimsuits with Asuka's being light blue and Naruto eyed Sayoko's t-string thong on the walk.

" _Sayoko-chan sure does love wearing t-strings. Probably 'cause they're always fun to untie."_ Naruto thought with a sly smile that Riko smiled at him.

"What are you smiling about, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Just enjoying the scenery, Riko-chan." Naruto grinned.

"Hmm…the scenery or our swimsuits?" Kaori slyly said and Naruto only winked at her with the harem smiling in return for his appreciation of their swimwear. The group shortly reached the waterfall and Asuka began to lead them in a series of swimming stretches.

"And one more for good luck!" Asuka said while flexing her back and the others doing the same before everyone made their way into the pool of water. Naruto watched as Ayano floated near the pouring water in a river tube and all of Haruka, Rina, Kaho, and Anna swam past him; despite the water coming up to their knees.

"Coming?" Fubuki said.

"Right behind you." Naruto said as either blonde walked through the water until it became deep enough to lie down in and the pair swam through it. He floated through it and swam to see his harem enjoying the atmosphere before some water was splashed onto the back of his head.

Naruto looked to the side to see Asuka floating next to him and a playful smile appeared on her face as she began to swim away. He smiled while beginning to chase after her until Urara splashed some water onto him and he turned his attention to her.

"Over here, Naruto-kun." Urara teased.

"You're so mine, Urara-chan!" Naruto eagerly smiled before setting his sights on her and before he knew it, everyone began squirting water at him with their hands.

"No fair!" Naruto laughed as they continued splashing him with water and he felt something cold spraying him. Ayano giggled as she sprayed him with a water gun and he sprang onto a nearby rock as they continue to laugh.

"Giving up?" Anna teased.

"As if!" Naruto smiled before jumping off the rock and cannonballing into the water with the splash flying onto his harem; all of them continuing to laugh. The shinobi surfaced and Kaho wrapped her arms around his neck once swimming to him.

"Naruto-kun, leave it to you to know how to have a good time." Kaho smiled while pressing her breasts into his back and he smiled at the orange-haired young woman. With his grin appearing on his face, he alone failed to notice Haruka swimming underwater as she headed towards his crotch and smiled all the while.

The blonde stiffened at feeling her lips touch the center of his trunks before looking down into the water to see Haruka's giggling form.

"Haruka-chan, you little sneak." Naruto smiled.

"Looks like Haruka is stealthy enough to get to a ninja like you, Naruto-kun." Misuzu chuckled.

"Well, Naruto-kun, what do you say about that?" Asuka asked.

"Maybe Haruka-chan could become a ninja herself." Naruto smiled and the pink-haired girl beamed as Kaho continue to press her bikini-clad bosom against his back. He resumed swimming with her in tow before eventually carrying Asuka with others; namely, Miyu, Rina, and Kaori, sitting on nearby stones as they watched.

"Enjoying the ride, Asuka-chan?" Naruto smiled and she rested her head over his shoulder.

"You bet but there's another ride I love from you." Asuka whispered into his ear and just the tone of her voice sent excited chills down his spine as he grinned.

"I know what you mean!" The younger blonde said and she equally smiled while keeping her arms wrapped around him. As her chest subtly brushed on his back, his reaction grew inside of his trousers and Kaori slyly moved into the water before moving his way.

"Naruto-kun…" Kaori purred as she approached him and reached out to caress the underside of his chin. He stopped and her aubergine eyes seductively shimmered as she brushed her finger on him.

She smiled and looked to Asuka before she got off his back to allow Kaori to wrap her arms around his neck. He moved away from the stones and into deeper water before starting to spin where he stood.

Once he gained enough speed, Kaori let go of him and he allowed her to fly back into the water. She laughed the entire time as she landed in the water and emerged swimming on her back with ease.

"That sure looks fun." Riko said as she swam next to Naruto and he wrapped his arms around her. With a cry of surprise, he lifted her and carefully dunked Riko back into the water.

"How was that, Riko-chan?" Naruto smiled before the former top-model emerged while smiling with glee. She splashed him with water before Miyu and Rina swam his way and got close enough for him for him to wrap his arms around.

"Ready, girls?" Naruto asked.

"Double or nothing!" Rina and Miyu both smiled as they float next to the blonde and he fell back into the water. They continue to laugh as he took them with him and they landed with a splash.

The three surfaced laughing as Naruto sent his sights on the rest of his harem and he gave them a playful expression.

"Get him!" Misuzu said as they all swam at him and Naruto could only laugh as the girls piled on him with Asuka wrapping her arms around his midsection. They yanked him into the water and he fell back with her swimming back just in time.

"Now we're even." Miyu smiled.

"You can say that again!" Naruto grinned and the girls all found themselves looking at him as water ran down his muscles. As the water highlighted his attractive physique, they only stared before Sayoko sat on a nearby stone and stretched her arms over her head.

In a similar effect, Naruto noticed water cascading down her body and into her cleavage before he chuckled in a tone one would expect from Jiraiya at her curves. He smiled as the shine illuminated her body and Riko leaned in close to his groin.

"Good morning!" Riko spiritedly said and Naruto looked down to see all but Sayoko and Asuka peering at his manhood.

"Wasn't expecting to see you so early but…" Rina said.

"I guess being around bikini-clad beauties and not expecting you to show up is kind of silly." Haruka giggled as she eagerly reached for his trunks and he chuckled.

"You girls are riled up earlier than usual, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"As if!" The harem answered as Haruka continued to reach for his shorts and he began to swim backwards while laughing. However, his harem swam after him and he laughed while turning onto his stomach as he headed towards the waterfall.

"Hope you're not planning to get too far, Naruto-kun!" Asuka said as she jumped onto his back and pushed him underwater before wrapping her arms around him. Both their heads rose from the water and the blondes laughed as they playfully wrestled with Asuka's hand traveling into his trunks.

She gripped his hardness and toyed with it enough for Kaori to catch up before gripping his trunks. Before he even knew what happened, she removed them with a mischievous grin on her usually demure face and he looked to her with a blush.

"Kaori-chan!" Naruto said before reaching out to her and she tossed the trunks to Fubuki as the younger blonde blushed at his exposed body.

"Why are you blushing so much, Naruto-kun?" Miyu smiled.

"Yeah, it's nothing we haven't seen before. In fact…" Haruka smiled before diving underwater and emerging naked with her bikini floating in the water.

"Skinny-dip, anyone?!" Haruka playfully said.

"Now, we're talking!" Misuzu answered before all but Miyu and Asuka, still on Naruto's back, stripped from their swimsuits. Sayoko arose from the water and looked to Miyu before smiling at her.

"It's alright, Miyu-chan." Sayoko encouraged and Miyu blushed. Despite having been naked in front of Naruto before, skinny-dipping was the last thing on her mind and she didn't notice the ever mischievous Haruka sneaking towards her from the back.

"Surprise!" Haruka cheerfully said before undoing the strings on Miyu's bikini top and it came undone. As she squealed from her younger sister cupping her breasts and caressing them, Naruto couldn't help but laugh with Sayoko giggling at her youngest daughter's antics.

"Haruka!" The startled Miyu squealed.

"Miyu has definitely grown up!" Haruka said as she held onto her sister's chest and Naruto mischievously grinned at Asuka, who only smirked upon knowing what he was thinking about. He spun around and she wound up clinging to his front with her feet resting on his hips.

"Go on, Naruto-kun." Asuka winked before his thumbs entered the sides of her bikini bottom and slid it down her legs. She swung her feet until it came off and she continued to hold onto him as he undid her top before it floated in the water.

Though not erect, Asuka pictured him entering her for a moment with his cock so close to her entrance and she resumed floating before they looked to see Miyu's thong floating past them. Haruka continued to laugh and Fubuki chuckled at her sisters.

"Geez, Haruka. You're too playful." Miyu blushed as she lowered herself in the water.

"Don't be shy, Miyu, you're among women and Naruto-kun." Rina said.

"I know but…" Miyu shyly said.

"Miyu, we're the only people here. What's got you worried?" Fubuki asked.

"It's just so sudden, that's all." Miyu answered as Naruto swam over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Here's sudden, Miyu-chan." Naruto said before wrapping his arm around Sayoko and Fubuki as he sprung out of the water and stood on the surface. Looking with fascination at him doing this, the two observed their situation and looked at the shinobi.

"First time carrying two women on the surface like this?" Sayoko smiled.

"That's right." Naruto proudly said.

"Well, you're getting into as much as Haruka, aren't you?" Fubuki smiled and Naruto's foxy grin appeared on his face while Anna swam underneath him and tried reaching his nether regions as she reached her arm out.

"Anna-chan, you silly girl." Sayoko smiled before she smiled up at them.

"How can I ignore Naruto's groin when it's right there in front of me?" Anna playfully whined as she kept reaching for him and he walked to the waterfall. With their eyes on his rear, his harem began to swim after him and Rina was the first to catch up.

"It's no fair that you can walk on the surface, Naruto-kun." Rina pouted and said blonde stood underneath the waterfall while holding onto Sayoko and Fubuki. He sighed in relaxation while lowering himself to where he could slide them back into the water and sat on the surface.

"Gotcha!" Urara said as she placed her hand on his leg and licked at his groin before gripping her waist. He placed her in his lap as his harem swam around him and she wrapped her fingers around his manhood while kissing the blonde.

"Urara-chan, it never ceases to amaze me how much energy you all have." Naruto smiled.

"Well, the same can be said about you, Naruto-kun." Urara said.

"In fact…" Naruto said before shifting her to where he held her by her legs and spread them enough for her nether region to be exposed. Asuka moved closer with Kaori next to her and they observed Urara's pussy before the latter made the first move.

"Well, Urara, you're definitely wetter than the rest of you down here." Kaori said upon spreading her petals and licked them with Asuka's fingers prodding her aroused clit. Urara blushed upon the rest of the harem gathering and moaned from Kaori's tongue inside of her womanhood.

As Naruto held her legs apart, Fubuki and Ayano wrapped their fingers around his cock and started pumping it. Despite having an interest in his cum, the two were preoccupied with getting him as hard as could be for his apparent first tryst with Urara and Naruto moaned from their touch.

The blonde maintained his hold on Urara's legs and kept them apart as Kaori wigged her tongue inside of her before moving back. Anna took over by thrusting her fingers into Urara's opening and she cried out from the younger woman's technique.

"You're really hot down here. Guess you want Naruto-kun's cock pretty badly, don't you?" Anna teased.

"I…" Urara began to say before loudly moaning with Rina and Sayoko rubbing her breasts together as Haruka and Kaho licking at her clit. Asuka's fingers circled Urara's nipples and her eyes were drawn to Naruto's member swelling from his harem's touch.

"You're good and ready now, Naruto-kun." Ayano smiled before she and Fubuki freed him and moved back. Sayoko smiled at Urara's moans and the black-haired woman cried out in pleasure with her orgasmic juices flowing out of her tunnels.

He gave his harem the opportunity to lick Urara's fluids and stood once they were done before walking to shallow water. Urara looked down as he lowered her folds onto his hardness and carefully made his way through them until his cock was fully housed inside of her.

She set her feet on his knees as he slightly crouched and palmed her bosom as he jerked his cock into her tunnels. Urara continue to look down as he sent his member into her wetness and she kept her feet planted on him for balance while riding him.

The blacked-haired woman cried out as she felt Naruto's manhood striking deep into her womb and he rubbed her breasts together in the meantime. Just then, Asuka appeared in front of them and watched her younger lover pound into Urara's wetness.

Licking her lips, Asuka licked Urara's folds and fondled Naruto's testicles as he jerked his manhood upright. He held onto her breasts and excessively toyed with them as she rode his glory while bucking her hips.

Asuka's teasing was joined by Kaori as the black-haired woman licked at her clit and everyone started joining in with Sayoko standing alongside Naruto. She tenderly placed her hand on his cheek and he looked at her as her lips moved to his.

Her warm chocolate hues gazed into his azure ones until their tongues lashed out and hungrily licked at the other with Riko licking his neck. She eventually moved to licking Urara's neck and began pulling at her bobbing nipples.

Anna joined Asuka in licking Urara's wetness and she was mainly focused on rubbing her tongue against the woman's hardened clit. As she cried out, Riko leaned in and began licking her tongue on hers until she began to return the favor.

Urara and Riko groaned as their tongues wagged and licked together as her feet stayed atop Naruto's legs as his crotch surged upright. She thrust her entrance down onto him and grew tighter with each move combined with her breasts being groped.

Naruto swelled inside of Urara and Miyu hemmed before licking his manhood with Asuka and Anna making room for her. Kaori and Misuzu licked either side of Urara's neck while Riko caressed her face.

His fingers massaged and groped her flesh while Sayoko fought against the blonde's tongue. Fubuki crouched behind Naruto and managed to get between his legs before licking at his balls.

He groaned into Sayoko's mouth before their lips separated and she crouched before joining Fubuki. This allowed Haruka and Kaho to replace her as they pressed their breasts against his backside and licked his neck as slowly as they could.

The young women purred into Naruto's ears as he felt his balls rise inside of his testicles and semen gathered inside of his length with it vibrating. With his thrusts striking against her G-spot, her moans evolved into screams of pleasure with her tongue becoming vicious against Riko's and the sandy blonde felt her tongue being overpowered.

Haruka smiled at Urara's reaction and streams of her own arousal leaving her folds while trickling her inner thighs from rubbing her breasts on his back. Sweat boiled down Naruto and Urara's foreheads with their hips working together and their genital regions being tasted and teased by his harem.

Rina licked Naruto's lips and smothered her own on his with Riko's slobbering match against Urara coming to an end. She focused on pulling her tits and tweaking them with her tongue moving on them until she freed them.

Moving back, Miyu and Anna planted their lips on them and started suckling them with Naruto's hands assisting in holding them in place. Urara's wails of ecstasy and pleasure echoed with the sounds of the falls as they escalated once her wetness wrapped around the sage's hardness and it spasmed as multiple spurts of semen flooded her womb.

Sayoko and Fubuki licked the thick, creamy substance as it overflowed from Urara's pussy and drenched his testicles with Riko, Anna, Misuzu, Ayano, and Asuka joining them. Naruto's kiss with Rina slowly ended as their lips parted and Urara rested the back of her head against his heart with her eyes rolled back.

Either person panted and sweated as Naruto freed her breasts and gently framed her face. She looked up and allowed their lips to meet before blue and amber gazes shut.

Moaning in the kiss, tongues battled and slobbered before the lips eventually parted with a long string of saliva between their lips. He pulled out of Urara's folds while the last few drops of their orgasm dripped onto the ground and Haruka quickly moved in front of him.

She wrapped her fingers around his growth and smiled at him while pressing her body against his. With alluring eyes, she stroked him and sensually rubbed her breasts on him with his hand giving her peach a firm slap.

"Oh, you bad boy…" Haruka purred.

In response, Naruto groped her derriere while she licked at his pectoral muscles and moaned as her palm moved to his testicles. The pink-haired girl smiled as she rubbed her tongue on his chest before jumping and wrapped her legs around him.

"Haruka-chan!" Naruto laughed as he fell onto his back with Haruka giggling all the while and he looked up to see Sayoko facing him from an upside down angle. Framing his face, the brunette kissed softly kissed him and crawled to his erection where she met Kaori.

Sayoko looked around to see her daughters and friends all kneeling to face the sage's length as cum dripped from his tower. All of them placed their hands on their busts and moved in close to his glory before glancing to each other.

With synced timing, Naruto moaned as his harem's breasts squished and surrounded his cannon with the tip exposed. Fubuki was the first to lick it before allowing Sayoko's more experienced tongue to take over and Naruto moaned at her saliva lathering his foreskin.

Once she felt he was properly soaked, everyone began rubbing their breasts against his glory and Sayoko immediately felt the blonde's tongue venture into her pussy. The brunette panted as his tongue wagged inside of her moist caverns and swayed her peach over him.

He took to thrusting his cock into the ample flesh covering it and moaned from the combined methods of their breasts squeezing his cock. Sayoko and Kaori primarily licked his foreskin with the others blowing on it from all sides.

Sayoko's lips engulfed the tip and sucked on it as he flew into her mouth. While the harem allowed the motherly woman to suck off the shinobi and stir her tongue around his foreskin, they wouldn't have to wait for long before she allowed the others to each take turns.

Despite his harem's combined sucking, Naruto's fingers prodded and rubbed Sayoko's entrance while thrusting into the valley of orbs. Riko was the last to lick his glory as her tongue danced on his tip and she kept her licking before his hardness spurted cum onto their faces.

Sayoko cried out as her orgasmic fluids streamed from her tunnels onto Naruto's awaiting tongue before he licked her warmth clean. In the meantime, this gave his harem ample time to clean his tower and get their respective taste from the substance running down their faces.

She moved aside once his manhood had been cleaned and Naruto wasted no time in moving to Riko. With her legs spread, he crouched before placing his hands on her lower cheeks and bringing her closer.

Riko held onto his shoulders as she lifted her waist and her entrance slid down his cock with his help. As soon as she had wrapped her legs around him, his hips shot forward and pounded into the sandy blonde's caverns.

Her breasts flew into the air as Naruto's hands groped her cheeks and he rested his forehead on hers. Riko bucked her hips while moving her hand to the back of the younger blonde's head as Anna moved toward her sister and stood behind her.

Riko leaned back enough for her head to be positioned at Anna's chest and her younger sister framed her elder sister's face with her mouth opening. Naruto placed his hands on her jiggling breasts while watching Anna's tongue begin to wrestle Riko's and younger Ichinose started brushing her sister's clit.

She moaned in her kiss with Anna while thrusting on Naruto's flying erection and Misuzu licked her neck before assisting in teasing her clit. Feeling a hand softly resting on his jawline, he looked to see Miyu caressing his face and softly connected their lips.

While Naruto and Miyu shared a soft kiss for the time being, he continued squeezing Riko's breasts with Anna fingering her own womanhood from anticipation of the sage eventually having a turn with her. Juices streamed down her inner thighs before Haruka wrapped her arms around her best friend and began fingering her while groping her beast.

Anna smiled back at Haruka and her attention was returned to her elder sister, who felt Naruto's cock swelling with her tightening tunnels. Riko moved upright and placed her mouth against his neck while closing her eyes.

Miyu reached down and caressed Naruto's balls with Kaori joining her until his semen erupted from Riko's wetness with her successfully having planted a hickey on him. He withdrew his lips from Miyu and sealed them against the elder blonde while she brushed her orbs on his pectorals.

" _Even after an orgasm, she's such a tease."_ Naruto thought to himself as he kissed Riko while their blended cum oozed down his testicles and reached to the ground. As the kiss went on, she undid her legs and got back on her feet once lifted off his cannon with her light brown eyes sparkling dreamily.

"Now, then…" Naruto said before going to Haruka, who removed her fingers from Anna's pussy and licked the juices from them while her eyes remained on his growth. The pink-haired woman tackled him once again and they rolled around until he ended up behind her.

Haruka was on all fours as Naruto prodded his length on her folds and she blushed from her growing impatience. By the second he had entered her pussy, she loudly squealed as his hands rested on her derriere and guided his crotch against it.

Though she knew it was only temporary, her breasts flew over the ground as she dug her nails into the earth and she looked back at the blonde with his muscles shining with sweat in the sunlight. Naruto's pistons caused her peach to smack against his crotch as she fell onto her front and her orbs squashed against the earth.

This didn't last as Naruto gripped her forearms and helped her onto her knees before palming her breasts. Haruka moaned at his swelling hardness within her tightening walls being rubbed by it and she turned her head to lick his tongue.

Azure and pink eyes stared into each other before Kaori and Misuzu licked at her jiggling nipples. Sayoko rubbed her youngest daughter's clit and smiled at how aroused it was before lowering her head.

With Kaho and Anna joining her, the three licked Haruka's clit as her hips rutted back against Naruto's as they charged forward and the pink-haired gravure idol moaned between being tongued. His fingers held and massaged the heaving flesh as he kept her in place.

He once again felt his testicles being handled and brushed against before looking down to see it was Asuka, Miyu, Rina, and Urara all working together. Haruka felt Ayano frame her face and caress her cheek as her attention left Naruto's.

Ayano took over as her tongue wagged and licked Haruka's with Naruto now licking her neck while keeping his hands on her breasts. Fubuki joined him in licking her neck before placing his hands on her waist and his semen built up within his vibrating member.

Though Haruka's breasts messed Naruto's hands groping them, she cried out with glee since Kaori and Misuzu planted their lips on her tits. Both women suckled them and this pleased her erect nipples with Kaori tenderly caressing the flesh she held and vice-versa with Misuzu.

Sayoko's tongue licked Haruka's clit before she alone startled licking Naruto's manhood each time she had the opportunity and she moaned into Ayano's mouth once her pussy wrapped around him. Her mind was now blank with the image of his semen spurting multiple times within her caverns and Sayoko got the first taste of the orgasm before allowing the others to get their respective taste.

"Your legs are as energetic as ever, Haruka-chan." Naruto softly said into Haruka's ear and she looked back at him with her undying smile before her eyes shut. He then received a kiss to the lips and caressed her cheek.

He didn't separate from her until after their lips did and Haruka panted while looking down to observe their orgasmic blend dripping onto the ground. Once he wiped the sweat from his temple, he moved to Misuzu and lie her on her back while positioning his member at her crevice.

"What are you waiting for, Naruto-kun?" Misuzu seductively said with her red eyes staring into his ultramarine hues while his glory entered her. As usual, his hands rested on her breasts with her arms placed behind her head for the time being and shook her hips.

She received his thrusts while her flesh was caressed and his fingers moved to her tits before taking hold of them. While plunging his length into her wetness, he was once again joined by his harem with Rina and Fubuki helping to fondle her quaking chest.

With her face a bright crimson color, Misuzu cried out in pleasure and her eyes connected with the sage's as either set glistened. He pulled at her tits and tweaked them while her bucking hips allowed her tunnels to grind him.

Sweat boiled down Naruto's temple while pounding into Misuzu and he freed her buds as he watched them jiggle about freely. He slightly rose and placed his hands on the underside of her legs with her lower body being brought up as well.

With her heels high, Naruto's manhood continued to strike deep into Misuzu's innards and he groaned from the angle he pounded into her depths. Anna took advantage of this new position and rubbed Misuzu's clit as her hips opposed him.

As Kaho and Urara joined in groping her bouncing chest, her mind grew blank at the pleasure she was received and then the lustful Kaori lowered her head to her. Framing her face, she pressed her lips on hers and their tongues fought as she reached for her womanhood.

Kaori moaned as she felt Misuzu's fingers brush and prod her entrance while their tongues wagged together. Naruto held onto the underside of her legs and found Miyu at his side before she licked at her inner thighs thanks to his hold on her.

Sayoko watched the effort and sensually rubbed her great orbs on his backside while seductively whispering into his ear. This managed to keep him hard within Misuzu's tightening walls and she moaned into Kaori's mouth while their tongues battled.

Misuzu's moans escalated within Kaori's mouth as Naruto's manhood spasmed and sprayed multiple rounds of cum into her stomach the moment she constricted him. He freed himself once it was over and set his sights on Kaori as her streams ran down her inner thighs.

Though initially on her back, Naruto picked her up and she welcomed his glory into her pussy while locking her legs around him. He held her by her lower cheeks and walked into the water while thrusting into her along the way with his harem following suit.

She gripped his shoulders and moved down onto him in success of matching his pace until he reached his desired location in the water. Kaori's bosom shot into the air before her tits were carefully held by Urara while she arose from the water and she smiled at her G-spot being thrashed against.

Tears of ultimate ecstasy fell from Kaori's eyes as she screamed in bliss and a lustful grin spread across her lips as she accepted Naruto's powerful movements. Ripples were sent in the water with Naruto's hips flying forward and Urara held onto her tits as they jiggled the whole time.

Kaori held onto Naruto and worked her hips together to grind his throbbing manhood soaring into her wetness with Asuka watching him. Like the rest of his harem that hadn't their respective turns with him yet, she waited patiently as his swollen cannon surged through Kaori's tightness and found its way into her stomach.

Urara freed Kaori's bosom as Naruto's fingers buried themselves into it and groped at her chest nonstop. Her lips flew against his while her arms wrapped around him and her nails dug into his backside.

Stepping back, Urara lowered herself into the water and licked at the semen running down his ballsac with Ayano being the first to join her. While the pair tasted Naruto's testicles, Kaori's mind quickly became blank with lust and Naruto's fingers persistently kneaded her jugs with his thumbs brushing her tits from either side.

The kiss ended with a loud cry from Kaori as her innards were sprayed with semen and Urara and Ayano were treated to the substance boiling down his hilt. She continue to smile even after she lifted herself of the blonde and cum still dripped from her pussy into the water.

"Now, then, Asuka-chan…" Naruto said before said blonde eagerly approached her younger lover and he quickly got behind her. Asuka placed her hands on a nearby stone for balance and looked back while he gripped his member.

He teasingly tapped it on her ass cheeks before gripping her waist and sliding through her folds. With the object of her lust finally within her wetness, Asuka mewled while Naruto jetted his growth into her innards and her swaying breasts were palmed mere seconds onward.

Naruto simultaneously rubbed them together and pulled at her jiggling nipples while she rutted her hips. Asuka held onto the stone as she felt his pulsing manhood swell inside of her warmth and continued to mewl from him licking her neck as a slow pace.

Riko, Anna, and Misuzu moved through the water with Sayoko leading them and stopped in front of Asuka. As she was being plowed into, she looked down the minute the brunette prodded her aroused clit and her other hand allowed the shinobi's testicles into her palm.

Sayoko bounced them in her hand with her fingers brushing them and she leaned in before licking his cock each time it presented enough of itself. Riko and Anna slowly licked at his glory with Misuzu moaning as she assisted Sayoko in teasing the older blonde woman.

Asuka turned her head and faced her lover's equally blue eyes before either of them shut. Slightly moving her away from the stone, Naruto had her backside touch his chest while still holding onto her heaving orbs and smothering them together.

The blondes finally touched lips and their tongues excited greeted the other in a licking frenzy with her hips now bucking. Due to the new position, Sayoko and Misuzu caressed his swaying genital pouch with him filling his semen gathering inside his cannon and Asuka moaned in his mouth from it vibrating within her tightening womanhood.

Naruto held onto her quaking chest and Sayoko purred at him while pleasing his genitals while Anna licked at Asuka's folds. The teasing took its toll on the pair as semen and her juices practically rained from her tunnels with the four backing away.

Panting, Asuka and Naruto withdrew their lips and rested their sweating foreheads together as their eyes opening to gaze into the pair. With semen still running from her wetness into the water, Naruto helped his leading harem girl off his hardness and set her in the water.

He then sat in the water and brushed more sweat off his temple as his harem assembled around him. Sayoko placed her hands on his shoulders and began massaging them as he relaxed against her.

"Don't tell us the great Naruto Uzumaki is tired after just a few rounds." Rina said.

"As if that's true!" Naruto said before Sayoko finished massaging his shoulders and straddled him with her hands brushing through his locks. As she leaned in closer to him, her warm brown eyes looked into his and closed the moment her lips found his.

While tempted to touch her large mounds, he framed her face and caressed her mole as she lifted her hips. Sayoko sank her entrance down his awaiting cock and thrust against him as she continue to rub her tongue on his.

Naruto thrust his glory into Sayoko's womanhood and his foreskin rubbed on her fiery walls each he struck against them. His hands left her face and palmed what he was able to hold of her bouncing jugs as he kneaded them together.

Sayoko and Naruto's eyes remained closed as he toyed with her bosom with this preventing them from noticing all of Haruka, Fubuki and Miyu gather around them. He moaned from her insides sucking in his growth and he flew into her entrance with her womb awaiting his torrent of seeds.

With this in mind, their kiss ended and Sayoko placed her hands on either side of him as her mounds flew forward. Naruto leaned towards them and licked at her tits before settling on the right one.

He heard Sayoko cry out and looked to see Haruka suckling on the other tit with Fubuki teasing her mother's clit. As she thrust down onto her younger lover's accelerating cock, Sayoko moaned from the added pleasure and she found her lips meeting Miyu's.

Despite this surprising all present, Sayoko and Miyu's tongues startled licking against one another as she rested her hand on her and Fubuki's chest. Haruka suckled on Sayoko's tit and licked it as Naruto got an idea from spotting Urara nearby.

Many Asura Path hands appeared from his sides and he directed them throughout the water by using them to either tease the large assets of his harem or their entrances. Pleased moans filled the air as Naruto and Haruka suckled Sayoko's heaving chest with him continuing to feel her up and her hips descended each time his arose. Her muffled moans sounded inside of Miyu's mouth upon feeling her orgasm occur and their juices burst from her pussy before ultimately dissolving in the water.

Naruto retracted his Asura Path arms from his harem once they reached their respective climax and Sayoko parted lips with Miyu before smiling at all of her daughters. Haruka took her mouth off her mother's tit and licked her lips while nodding to the blonde.

Sayoko softly kissed him before rising and he shortly found Anna straddling him in a hurry as she framed his face. An energetic kiss was planted on his lips before she turned around and positioned her lower lips at his tip while lowering her hips.

Anna squealed as she felt Naruto's growth finally enter her womanhood and stirred her ass about on him. Naruto sat up and placed his hands on Anna's peach to hold her steady as she placed her hands on his knees.

The violet-haired girl loudly moaned while bucking her hips and thrusting down onto his hardness with him surging upright into her tunnels in return. With her breasts swinging freely in the air, this gave Riko the chance to palm her younger sister's flesh and licked at it.

Anna kept squealing as loud as she could before reaching forward and rubbing Riko's hardened clit in response. The sandy blonde freed her sister's breasts and teased her aroused clit with her chest squishing against hers.

Riko and Anna's free hands rubbed their mounds together while their tongues licked the other. Naruto's eyes looked at the scene and smiled with interest before giving Anna's cheeks a good squeeze.

She cried out for a moment into Riko's mouth and Naruto smiled at this while her rear met his lap several times. He looked to see some of his harem return to shore and lick each in position 69 with Ayano paired with Rina and Kaori paired with Miyu.

Naruto sent his growth into Anna's wetness and Urara rested her hand on his cheek to caress it. He looked to her while she cupped his face and softly kissed him with Kaho and Asuka licking his pectoral muscles.

Both his and Anna's eyes closed as they kissed their respective partner and she brought her tunnels down onto him until his semen burst from her tunnels. She still wagged her rear until he had finished and got off him after a few minutes.

He then got next to Miyu and stood up while lifting the underside of her leg while she rested her arm on the back of his neck. She looked down as Sayoko angled his member's tip at her folds after giving it a few licks and guided its way inside.

Naruto kept Miyu's leg arched and snaked his arm around her waist before resting his hand on her breast. She held onto him as he shot into her pussy as deep as he possibly could and struck hard into her warm insides.

Her hand rested itself on his bicep and their lips wasted no time in finding the either as their blue eyes shut. As she felt him reaching into her stomach, she moaned into his mouth and her tongue danced with his once their saliva coated the other.

Sayoko licked Miyu's clit as her lover challenged himself into her wetness and muffled mewls came from her mouth in response to her mother licking her. Tears of pleasure ran down her face once Haruka joined in and fondled her free breast as it flew into the air.

"Miyu-nee really is enjoying herself a lot, isn't she?" Haruka teasingly asked her sister, who didn't respond from her mind falling victim to its lust and Naruto's groping of her flesh making her walls tighten around his length. The black-haired young woman placed her hand on the back of his head and trickled her fingers through his hair.

His fingers pulled at her hard nipple as he kept her breast in his palm and Haruka lightly brushed her tongue on her sister's opposing bud. Naruto groaned as he felt semen building inside his cannon from his raising balls and broke the kiss to lick her nape slowly.

Miyu's breath became hot with lust from Sayoko, Naruto, and Haruka's combined licking methods and her eyes opened to reveal themselves rolled into the back of her skull just as her wetness wrapped around him. Haruka and Sayoko were once again treated to the taste of Naruto's cum as it poured from Miyu's pussy and both hemmed at the taste in mutual delight.

Once he sat her down in the water, he looked to Kaho and she held her hand out to him while putting her finger on her bottom lip. Naruto smiled at the cute gesture and took her hand before guiding her body against his.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kaho and groped her peach while her arms wrapped around his neck. The pair slowly sank to their knees before he lie back in the water and Kaho lifted her entrance over his tower.

Kaho lowered her hips and brought her womanhood down onto him while loudly moaning from taking him in. Naruto's hands placed found her cheeks and held onto them while sending his hardness flying into her warmth.

She kept her arms wrapped around his neck and held onto him while feeling him stir her insides with his movements. Kaho cried out from the tip of his length pounding into her innards and her flesh smothered his heart while subtly swaying against him.

Naruto kept her in place with his hands on her cheeks and he felt them up with their light-colored eyes gleaming with lust. Kaho lifted up her body to allow her breasts to swing in front of his face and he licked at her nipples before catching the nearest one between his lips.

Kaho smiled as her tit was suckled and Fubuki and Rina caressed his bouncing testicles with either of them rising. The sage groaned as he worked his lips together on her tit until he opened his mouth and proceeded to gnaw on it inside.

The orange-haired girl mewled as she took her arm from around his neck and held her bosom steady for him as his canines carefully chewed on it. Rina and Fubuki were joined by Kaori as her fingers found their ways into either of their caverns and she blew on Naruto's genitals as they bounced in and out of the water.

Ayano moved over to the pair and licked Kaho's neck as her hips moved about on his ascending manhood swelling from the added teasing. Naruto opened his mouth and gave her the chance to seal her lips against his.

She caressed his cheek with her eyes shutting the moment the kiss occurred and Naruto's did the same as he lifted his hand from her peach. With it now holding onto her breast and groping it, his release boiled out of her folds once they squeezed him and Kaho's eyes watered with ecstasy as her wetness was flooded.

Ever the tease, Kaori removed her fingers from Fubuki and Rina's entrances and licked them before joining in in tasting his substance. They patiently waited as Kaho rested her head on his chest while his fingers trailing through her hair and she smiled at him.

Naruto's foxy grin appeared on his face and her own genuine smile returned to him as her hips rose with cum dripping from her womanhood. The shinobi looked at Fubuki and she smiled at him before sauntering to shore with the younger blonde following her.

Fubuki wrapped her arms around his neck and he steadily lowered her onto the ground while keeping his hands on her bosom. Similar to her mother, her fingers brushed through his hair in a soothing motion and smiled at her as she spread her legs to welcome him.

Once housed within her depths, Anna crouched over her while facing Naruto and felt Fubuki licking into her pussy. He took to pummeling his growth into Fubuki's tunnels as she worked her hips against his and grinded his speeding cannon.

Asuka crouched next to him and he looked to her before tilting her chin up to reunite their lips. Fubuki's breast rocked against his palm and the other was cupped by Anna for a time before her chest was freed.

Naruto's hips flew forward as he surged himself through Fubuki's folds and the task of groping her bobbing flesh fell to Haruka and Urara. They lowered their heads to her heaving tits and slowly licked them with the sage's hand holding on the right side of her waist for balance.

His finger caressed the underside of Asuka's chin as their kiss went on along with their warring tongues slobbering on the other. She stroked his whiskers and Anna moaned from Fubuki's tongue licking into her tunnels.

Fubuki moaned underneath Anna with her bobbing breasts being tasted and licked and then felt her clit teased mere seconds onward. Sayoko joined Naruto's side and teased her eldest daughter's aroused clit as her hips bucked.

Naruto caressed Asuka's cheek and removed his hand before gripping the other side of Fubuki's waist. She fanned her arms out and found the crotches of both Riko and Miyu before fingering her way into them.

In turn, they reached for Haruka and Urara's entrances and teased their folds as well with their licking becoming full-ledged suckling. Riko and Miyu exchanged smiles before leaning closer to Anna's slowly rocking chest until they licked her nipples and her eyes watered with pleasure from Kaho palming her flesh.

Ayano sat next to Asuka and lowered her head to her pussy before licking at her clit and folds as Kaori appeared behind Sayoko. Cupping the brunette's breast, her other hand moved down to her aroused womanhood and teased it with her undying seduction smile.

Half of the harem each cried out in orgasmic pleasure around the same time Naruto's cum erupted from Fubuki's pussy while simultaneously filling her stomach and her eyes sparkled beneath Anna. She licked the younger woman's fluids draining from her wetness and he smiled at his umpteenth orgasm.

As he freed his cum-drenched hardness from Fubuki's womanhood, he sat back and brushed the sweat profusely running down his forehead. Combined from his multiple trysts and the warm sunshine, he laughed at how much he was sweating and his harem was once again treated to his muscles shimmering in the sunlight.

Sayoko again moved her fingers through his hair and he smiled at her as her warm smile was returned to him. He looked to Rina and gestured for her to come closer with Ayano also encouraging her.

Naruto looked up at her as she spread her folds and made sure she was above him before placing herself on his cock. A feverish blush appeared on Rina's face and she moved her hips with her feet planted on either side of him.

Rina moaned as her orbs rocked about over Naruto's chest and his hardness surged upright through her folds before cupping her flesh. With her being the newest addition of the harem, the rest of them decided to leave her be for now and not interfere as her hips brought her pussy down onto him.

"Feels great, Naruto-kun!" Rina moaned while his fingers massaged and caressed her breasts before squeezing her buds. Squealing in the process, she looked back as his erection slammed through her tunnels and her cheeks smacked on his crotch.

Her eyes looked into his as she sat astride him and rode his swelling glory with her nails digging into the earth. Rina was amazed with their hips working together in sync and he raised his upper body to lick her tits with her hands resting on her knees.

Kaori observed how Rina thrust down onto Naruto and wiggled her hips atop his manhood before she looked to the rest of his harem. They shared a few glances before smiling and nodding in agreement at Rina's skill.

Riko moved closer and teased Rina's clit with her fuchsia eyes glowing dreamingly at the sage pounding into her. He gnawed on Rina's breast and his canines worked magic on her chest as her assets soared into the air.

The sandy blonde smiled at Naruto's growth jetting through Rina's caverns and the pleasure she received from her bosom being toyed with allowed her to become together. She felt him throbbing and swelling within her warm depths with her hands staying atop her kneecaps.

Naruto's crotch soared upright and Rina's eyes looked into his the moment her inner walls squeezed his glory. His rich, creamy substance stuck to her walls with half of it foaming down Naruto's stiffness and pouring onto the ground where it formed a puddle beneath his testicles.

The pair panted as Naruto's gnawing of her cans came to an end and she looked to him as he nodded. Rina dreamily connected lips with him for a time and stood for Ayano to move to his glory.

She spun around and proceeded to lower her hips until Naruto sprang onto his feet. He gripped her waist and guided her rear to his crotch before his erection found its way into her folds.

Ayano found herself on her front with her lower body high enough for Naruto to hold onto her lower cheeks and jerk his member into her tunnels. The purple-haired woman moaned as her breasts smothered and rocked against the earth from Naruto's swift movements.

She blushed from his speed and despite this; she wasn't the least bit surprised that his stamina kept him as agile. Naruto groped her derriere while it smacked against his crotch and his harem was centered around Ayano as she received his pistons.

Misuzu and Rina slid their hands underneath Ayano's swaying breasts and groped them; using their respective thumbs and index fingers to squeeze her tits. Ayano then felt all of Fubuki, Haruka, Sayoko, and Miyu all teasing her clit with Urara slowly tracing her folds alongside Riko.

Ayano felt Asuka and Kaho slowly licking the back of her neck and she mewled in response to Naruto and his harem's combined method of pleasing her. Her jade eyes closed as she steadily grew tense on his glory and her womb began opening with his growing hardness.

Naruto gritted his teeth from his testicles rising and tensing with semen once again building inside of his length. Anna kneeled next to his crotch and licked at his balls before sucking the nearest testicle as she caressed the other.

Pleasurable chills ran down his spine from Anna licking against his testicles and she looked up at him while winking. Concentrating on sucking and teasing his balls, she moaned with satisfaction at his taste and Naruto's rhythmic thrusts kept sending him flying into Ayano's pussy.

She loudly howled as semen and her juices burst from her womanhood before her face melted into an ecstasy-ridden grin. The harem smiled at her before they looked back to Naruto as he returned his own grin to them and withdrew his member.

_Later on_

Naruto's harem all sat in the hot spring and sighed in relaxation as shadow clones massaged their shoulders all the while. As for Asuka, she personally sat in Naruto's lap in the onsen while he massaged her shoulders and sighed in complete relaxation.

"Well, Naruto-kun, you've certainly liven up today." Riko smiled.

"It's what I do best, Riko-chan." Naruto said in gratitude.

"Yeah, I've never had so much swimming in all my life." Haruka sweetly agreed.

"Glad I could liven things up for you girls." Naruto said.

"Today was certainly something to remember but is there any other way to keep our new harem style strong?" Kaori asked.

"Aside from more swimming, I've got an idea that might work tonight." Naruto smiled as he looked to his shadow clones.

"What's that, Naruto-kun?" Asuka said as she looked back at her younger lover and he kissed her forehead before chuckling.

"You'll find out tonight, Asuka-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Not sure what you have planned but I can already tell it'll be something real fun with you involved." Anna said.

"Does it involve these guys?" Haruka said as she reached back at the clone that was massaging her shoulders and brushed her and on his manhood.

"Not telling…" Naruto smiled.

"There's an idea if it does." Miyu smiled.

"One that's sure to be a blast beyond words!" Rina and Kaho both agreed.

"Oh, it'll be a blast, all right. I promise you that." Naruto said.

"That sounds perfect." Urara said and Asuka sighed at Naruto before resting the back of her head against his chest. She looked dreamily at him and closed her eyes in relaxation with the rest of his harem.

_***Everything by Mary J Bilge plays*** _

* * *

Well, one more chapter to go and then I can start writing my _**Kuroinu/Princess Knight Catue**_ x-over despite the fact I've already began writing the first chapter. Next chapter will be a shadow clone gangbang that outshines the orgies seen in all of _**Helter Skelter, Ran Sem,**_ and _**Rin x Sen**_ with a bonus being a brand-new, never-before-seen/used sexual technique for the orgy _ **.**_

As for the Mary J Bilge song suggested by my student, it more relates to Sayoko and Asuka being his leading harem ladies and how they feel about him. So, enjoy and I'll see you guys for the final chapter.


	5. The Gangbang Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and his harem enjoys a shadow clone gangbang.

It's time for the fifth and final chapter of **_Naruto's Helter Skelter Rin x Sen Ran Sem: Hakudaku Cross Mix_** as Naruto and his girls engage in a shadow clone gang; with each of **_Helter Skelter, Rin x Sen,_** and **_Ran Sem_** each respectively ended with gangbangs in the finale.

As you already know, the gangbang you'll see here won't be filled with misery and will be as enjoyable as it will be with Naruto and his shadow clones. Like I mentioned last chapter, there will be a brand-new sex method seen here that I've never used before that I've named the ice-cream sandwich.

Now that my yakking is done, it's time to read!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or any of the four hentai used in this story.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

It was nighttime in the mountainous region and the moon shined brightly as Naruto walked through the village with his harem following him; all naked as their day of birth. He guided them to the shrine and his harem surrounded him once they stood in front of the temple where he had ended Teruo's scheme with a duel set of tiki torches and the moonlight providing them light under the cover of darkness.

"Everyone ready?" Naruto asked.

"Ready!" The harem answered before Naruto did hand signs and multiple naked shadow clones as far as the eye could see. He looked around as the clones chose the woman nearest to them be their partner and he chose Sayoko by wrapping his arms around her.

"Now for quality time for my favorite harem MILF..." Naruto said while stroking Sayoko's beauty mark and she slid her arms around his neck with her breasts pressing against his heart. As they embraced, the pleased moans of his harem could be heard as Anna straddled one clone eating her out and she stroked the cock of two nearby clones with Riko doing the same.

"Come on, boys. I'm not going anywhere…" Haruka seductively purred to a group of clones fondling her from all sides and one licking her neck is what got her to squeal. Fubuki smiled with a few of the blondes surrounding her squeezing her bust together and teasing her body all over.

Minutes later, Naruto's entire harem kneeled down in front of a clone with Sayoko facing the original's cock and they each began to pleasure them in different ways. Asuka, Kaori, Sayoko, Fubuki, Rina, Haruka, and Misuzu used their breasts on their respective partners while all of Riko, Miyu, Urara, Kaho, Anna, and Ayano chose to use their mouths for the time being.

Another set of clones sat behind each woman to prod and tease their clit and entrances as they worked their mouths. Sayoko smothered and caressed her breasts together on Naruto's cock as it ascended through her cleavage and licked it while seductively looking up at him.

Miyu's breasts swayed forward as she bopped her head on her respective blonde's length and sucked off the foreskin as he thrust forward; moaning from her tongue lathering warm saliva on the tip. She moaned from the other blonde's fingers worming into her womanhood and gave her cheeks a squeeze.

Miyu squealed from this and Kaori gave her best seductive purr as her tongue brushed on the foreskin of the clone paired with her. She kneaded her jugs at a slow teasing pace and smiled at the please expression on his face while Fubuki's approach was slightly different.

The blonde woman sucked off the clone's hilt as it jetted into her mouth and enjoyed the warmth of her tongue. Anna's peach swung about as her pussy was teased and her eyes dreamily looked up at her partner with his hips moving forward.

Asuka lathered her partner's foreskin and took her time in blowing on it before she finally engulfed it. Maneuvering her breasts together on his glory, she stirred her tongue around it and the satisfied moans were all she needed to hear to know her Paizuri strokes were effective.

Ayano's palm palmed and fondled her respective Naruto's testicles while sucking on his glory. Anna placed her hands on her breasts and toyed with her quaking tits while they shot forward.

Rina's innocent eyes looked up at the shadow clone and his fingers brushed through her locks before they all withdrew their cocks. The harem all moaned as Naruto and his clones spurted semen onto their faces.

Asuka smiled as some of the semen dripped onto her breasts and Sayoko purred from Naruto's cum running down her bosom. Some of them licked their lips as they reveled in tasting it with the other half like Miyu and Haruka kissing the bridges of their hilts with the semen connecting to their lips.

Once they drank the substance, each woman began to pair up with two shadow clones and Sayoko kissed Naruto's lips as he lie back on the ground. She turned around and angled her pussy over his awaiting member until she sank her folds down onto him.

"Just a little closer, Naruto-kun." Sayoko purred to the clone standing next to her and he did as requested before allowing her to grip his member. She stroked it and the prick of another blonde was taken into her hand with the true blonde beneath her thrusting into her welcoming innards.

Sayoko pumped either of the clones and frequently swapped between tasting their foreskins. She looked around at the other blonde and their partners with Miyu sitting astride her respective blonde.

The motherly woman bucked her hips and moaned at Naruto's cock stirring her insides while she brought them down onto his growth. The clones moaned as she pumped their erections and licked them while her bosom bobbed in Naruto's hands.

He looked at Sayoko thrusting her folds down his member and he excessively kneaded her flesh in his hands. The moans of his harem and his clones loudly sounded as they enjoyed their trysts with Anna lying underneath her partner pumping the lengths of two others with glee while licking the glory of a fourth with his groin over her face.

Kaori sat on top of her partner and thrust her hips against his while using her bosom on another shadow clone. Sayoko's eyes sparkled as she moved her wetness down his cannon and his foreskin thundered into her walls.

The clones she pleasured moved closer at her behest and they rubbed the tips of their hilts on her tits. She smiled at this as the blonde pounding into her from beneath and her peach met his lap while she shook her waist on his growth.

Sayoko looked to see more clones gather around her and stroke their members as they watched the motherly woman please the other blondes. The brunette only smiled in satisfaction at this and encouraged them to get closer.

Once in range, she licked the tips of them and the clones each received a licking as she gave them each a taste. Naruto's hilt grew inside of Sayoko's tunnels and she equally became tighter on him as her breasts were played with.

Her erect tits were now being squeezed and she looked back at the true blonde in question while smiling at his reaction. Feeling his glory fly into her stomach, she noticed Urara being thrust into aside her and the black-haired woman looked to her.

Urara's cheeks smacked against her respective partner's crotch as he launched his hips forward and pounded into her tunnels as her breasts were being used to pleasure the hilt of the blonde in front of her. She and Sayoko loudly moaned as their depths were pounded against by their numerous partners while their orgasms drew closer.

Sayoko opened her mouth and planted it on the nearest clone's member before sucking away. The clone placed his hand on her head and guided her bopping while her tongue danced on his foreskin.

_"Sayoko-chan is such an incredible pro at this…"_ Naruto thought to himself while watching her please the clones and she moaned at feeling him pulsate inside of her tunnels. Her eyes watered at this and she switched to the manhood of another awaiting clone.

The warmth of her mouth and her saliva on his glory made him feel as if it was going to melt from her experience. Naruto groaned as he felt her tunnels squeeze his glory and his semen sprayed into her walls just as she opened her mouth.

The clones around her moaned as their seeds flew onto her face and coated her breasts as well. Sayoko glowed in ecstasy from the orgasm gushing from her folds and the semen trailing down her body before rising.

Naruto looked up to see Sayoko press her lips against his and tenderly caress his whiskers until she straddled another clone. As she began to work her hips together on top of him, he looked at her derriere and stroked his cock while moving forward.

Sayoko's current partner palmed her bosom as she worked her hips and moaned as her breasts were toyed with. She then felt Naruto smearing her rectum with his cum and looked back to see him holding her cheeks apart while pressing his tip against her.

Naruto slowly took his time in entering Sayoko's rectum and she loudly moaned at her rectal walls spreading from his size. Once fully inside of her, he kept his thrusts at a slow pace to avoid hurting the bosomy woman and she moaned from having two cocks inside of her.

Sayoko's breasts continue rocking forward as either blonde thrust into her and she moaned while moving her hips. The brunette felt Naruto licking her nape teasingly while his hands moved to her waist and the clone thrusting into her wetness felt his original's movements within her body.

She feverishly blushed and licked the nearest manhood while two clones rubbed their glories on her jiggling breasts. As she licked the clone's hardness, her ears picked Miyu moaning nearby and she was in a similar position to her mother; sandwiched from front to back.

Miyu moaned as she held onto her partner thrusting into her folds and the clone pounding into her rear cheeks with both fondling her breasts nonstop. As coincidence would have it, they stood in front of the temple where she had lost her virginity and sweat ran down her forehead while bucking her hips.

Both Sayoko and Miyu loudly moaned in the throes of passion as their gangbangs went on and their flesh was squeezed excessively by them. The sounds of her friends moaning in unending pleasure silent as the sounds of their partners thrusting into them became their primary noise going through their bodies and Miyu moaned from her tits being teased.

Naruto moaned while his hardness shot into Sayoko's derriere and she licked at the members rubbing against her breasts. Either woman moaned at high octaves as they felt both of their partners' cocks' spasm within them before unleashed thick torrents of semen into them and they felt the substances spraying out of them.

Sayoko's womanhood and peach overflowed with semen as Naruto and his clone withdrew from her. Cum trailed down her curvaceous body as she panted before shortly pairing with more clones and Naruto looked to see Miyu lying on her side with her orgasmic juices flowing from her wetness.

She looked to him as he approached and sat near her before she suddenly got onto her hands. Miyu climbed onto his lap and placed her hands on his pectoral muscles while sliding down his hilt.

While cum continued to ooze from her derriere, another clone stood near her and he placed his hand atop her head. Miyu gripped his erection and pumped it while her mouth was planted on the tip.

Her eyes looked at the clone thrusting into her mouth and she moaned while moving her head on his foreskin. Naruto held onto Miyu's cans and briefly noticed Haruka sucking off another clone while getting pounded from behind.

Miyu's moans went muffled as she thrust her hips down onto Naruto's soaring manhood and she felt him reaching into her belly. The clone smiled at her as she lathered his foreskin and sucked on it as Naruto's fingers squeezed her jiggling tits.

The black-haired woman felt either of their lengths swelling and she looked up at the clone guiding his cannon forward. She kept her fingers wrapped around him and pumped his glory while it flew into her mouth.

Naruto felt Miyu's pussy tightening on him and her womb was opening for him each time his member thrashed against it thanks to his excessive fondling. Her mind sank into its lust-addicted state and her eyes sparkled in complete ecstasy while moving her hips downward.

Once she felt her tits being squeezed and yanked forward, a muffled squeal sounded with her eyes watering and her other hand reached back to caress Naruto's tightening testicles. He groaned from her touch as semen gathered from his balls into his hardness as it pulsating within Miyu's caverns and she opened her mouth in time for the clone's substance to splatter on her face.

Moaning from the hot substance, Miyu's expression turned into a deep smile as her walls wrapped around Naruto's growth with their mixed orgasm bursting from her folds and running down his hilt. The release gathered underneath his testicles and Miyu licked her lips at the nearest amount running down her lips.

"Riko-chan is amazing!" One clone moaned as he thrust into Riko from behind and the sandy blonde woman had her mouth planted atop his glory while it accelerated forward. She had her hands planted on the ground as two other clones stood on either side of her and pressed their lengths against her erect tits while the flesh squished on them.

As her breasts slowly rocked on their members, all four of them moaned with the Naruto thrusting into her mouth guiding her head onto his erection and her light brown eyes glistened as she reached out to the blondes on either side of her. Both groaned as she gripped their members and stroked them with the close-by Anna taking a page from the scene.

She, currently sitting in the lap of a clone facing him, leaned back with his hands keeping a firm hold on her cheeks and licked the underside of another blonde's hardness. Either of the Ichinose sisters moaned as they held onto the clones' lengths and stroked them while taking in their cocks.

The Naruto pummeling into Riko's womb held onto her peach as it smacked against his accelerating crotch and her bosom freely quaked forth from their movements. As she pleased the four clones, their cocks throbbed and swelled by the minute with her ass shaking to tease the clone behind her.

Anna moaned next to Riko and the sisters eyed each for a few moments with their partners' hips flying forward. Despite losing their minds to their ecstasy, they winked at the other before focusing on the task at hand and the sandy blonde's eyes closed.

_"At this rate, it won't be long before one of us comes first."_ Riko thought to herself before all four clones moaned from their cum bursting out and Riko's own orgasmic fluids blended with the younger blonde behind her. She looked to see semen splatter on Anna's face and body while foaming out of her folds.

"De-li-cious." Riko slowly purred at her partners upon tasting the semen and she lie back alongside Anna as the shadow clones prepared for the new rounds with the gravure idol sisters. On the steps of the temple, Kaho sat on the lap of one the clone's facing away from him as his cock was buried in her rectal walls and another pounding into her tunnels.

She squealed from her flesh being excessively groped and caressed while the blonde sending his member into her womanhood held her legs apart by holding onto her ankles. Kaho felt the blonde underneath her stretching her rectal walls and shook her ass against his groin while it surged into her cheeks.

Kaho listened to the smacking of flesh and moaned with her partners with sweat running down her body onto the steps. Her eyes shined bright with lust and the clone's member flying into her pussy as she bucked her hips.

As Kaho pleased both her partners, the blonde holding her ankles slowly licked at her inner thigh and she moaned from this teasing. Before long, Haruka's lips pressed on hers and their tongues instantly greeted the other as the pink-haired young woman was pummeled from behind.

Haruka stroked Kaho's cheek as her breasts settled atop the back of the clone's hands and he slightly moved his hands. Either of Kaho's partners felt her innards sucking their members in and the one beneath her slowly licked at her earlobe before tenderly nibbling it.

This gradually turned into licking the back of her neck with either low orifice becoming tighter on him and the other clone pounding into her grinding folds. The Naruto behind Haruka held onto her waist while causing her bosom to rock against Kaho's chest and her eyes closed from feeling both of them swelling inside of her.

Haruka separated mouths from Kaho and let her saliva trail down her tongue onto the auburn-haired girl. Both of them cried out as their pussies squeezed their partner's manhood into spraying geysers of cum into their stomachs and Kaho's ass spewed the creamy substance out of her cheeks.

"Good work, Haruka-chan." The clone said to said girl as his cum poured out of Kaho's folds along with her fluids and she beamed while panting.

"All right, boys, let's do that again!" Haruka with enthusiasm after regaining her voice and Kaho couldn't help but laugh with the surrounding clones.

"Haruka, you and your energy…" Kaho smiled as the clones all shifted and placed the girls in new positions. As moans went on across the grounds, a clone removed his semen-drenched cock from Urara and she panted before looking up to see Kaori with cum running down her legs.

She then noticed that Kaori had a double-ended strap-on sticking out from her pussy and she looked to her with a reassuring smile. The minute Urara spread her legs for Kaori; her partner lifted her by the underside of her legs and took his time in entering her derriere once it was lathered with semen.

Urara cried out in pleasure while Kaori pressed the opposing end of the strap-on into her wetness and cried out with her upon it entering her folds. Both women squished their breasts against the other and Kaori's moans escalated with another Naruto entering her peach.

Despite being sandwiched between the blondes, Kaori had no problem thrusting the strap-on into Urara's womanhood and it dug deeper into her own wetness with each move. The clone behind Urara kept holding her legs apart for Kaori while sending his cock into her rear and she reached down to rub her aroused clit with their tits brushing the other.

Urara's eyes watered and she mewled from being thrust into from either side with Kaori doing the same. With her free hand, she caressed her friend's cheek and smothered her lips against hers while her partner released her legs.

Quickly wrapping them around Kaori's waist and effectively bringing the dildo deeper into her walls, Urara licked against her tongue and held onto her shoulders. The clones pounded and shot their steel cocks into their partner's asses with the sounds of their fleshy impacts mixing with the multiple cries of pleasure.

With how fast Kaori was pounding into her, Urara knew her walls wouldn't last against her and the opposing woman deeply blushed at how deep the strap-on pushed into her. Either Naruto palmed their respective partner's breasts and toyed with their tits while charging their hips forward.

Kaori finally met the end of her rope as her juices burst from her pussy and merged with Urara's orgasmic fluids as they trailed down the strap-on with their partners' cumming in their asses. Both hormonal juices and semen dripped to the ground with the blondes moving back after Urara undid her legs.

Both of them fell to their knees and separated with Kaori's strap-on staying in place while she eventually stood. Urara crawled forward and licked the cum off the dildo with Kaori placing her hand on her head.

Misuzu sat atop her respective partner and moved her hips forward while he channeled his cock through her entrance while she held onto the cocks of two clones on either side of her. She stroked them and moaned while switching between licking the foreskins.

She planted a kiss on the nearest one before the blonde underneath her squeezed her breasts and kneaded them against the other. Misuzu brought her tunnels down onto the clone's ascending manhood and moaned with her partners with semen running down her face.

Alongside her and her pack of clones was Asuka getting anally pounded into while the true Naruto lie beneath her thrusting his member into her descending wetness with his hands planted on her swaying breasts. The blonde woman both mewled at being rammed into and their bouncing orbs being played excessively.

"Keep at it, boys! You're getting close." Misuzu encouraged her partners and looked to see Naruto gnawing on Asuka's breast while toying with the other. Despite not recognizing him as the original shinobi, she smiled at his efforts as the clone she sat astride rubbed his thumbs against her tits and earned a purr from her.

Misuzu and Asuka's eyes began to ascend into the back of their skulls as they grinded the cocks inside them and had their nipples squeezed. Her red eyes looked into the blue ones of the replica and he raised his upper body to lick either of her tits before ultimately settling on gnawing on her breast.

She moaned with the second clone's glory within her mouth and sucked it off while continuing to stroke the other. With her mind fading into ecstasy and pleasure, Misuzu's eyes closed as she focused on shaking her hips and pleasing the clones on either side of her as semen erupted from her womanhood.

Misuzu mentally melted with cum pooling in her mouth and she drank the substance with the third clone releasing onto her face. She faintly heard Asuka crying out nearby and her lust-addled smile only grew once her partner's member left her mouth.

"You're the best…" Misuzu and Asuka, either woman resting on the ground with semen covering them neck to ass, purred to Naruto and his clones. In response, they only smiled as the two turned onto their back and presented their semen-dripping entrances to them for the new rounds that was about to follow.

Anna lie on her back next to Riko as the clones pounded into them and another clone had his glory between her jiggling breasts while he flew into her mouth. The violet-haired girl sucked on her respective Naruto's cock and wagged her tongue on his foreskin.

She looked to see Riko was now on top of her respective partner and Anna reached out for her sister with her current partners looking at the other upon seeing this from her. With another shift in position, both of the Ichinose sisters were now on their feet and getting thrust into from behind.

Riko and Anna's breasts smothered and heaved against the other while they wrapped their fingers together. The sisters leaned forward and kissed with their tongues wasting no time in warring.

The clones held onto both Anna and Riko's waists as their hips accelerated forward and sweat fell from all of them onto the ground. Despite the hazy looks their eyes shared, the sisters moaned in their deep kiss and kept their hands together.

With the combined thrashing of their vaginal walls and their saliva drenching the other's tongue, the Ichinose sisters shared a crimson tint on their faces and their lust soared high from the clones' shared efforts. The Naruto behind Riko held onto her ass while it repeatedly met his crotch and he licked the back of her neck as slowly as possible.

Anna felt her partner brushing his fingers on her clit and folds while her wetness was pounded into. Her blue eyes looked into her elder sister's light brown ones as the clones surrounding the girls stroked their cocks at the incestuous show happening in front of them and she felt her partner's member pulsating getting higher by the minute.

The sisters slightly moved back and traced the other's lips with their tongues before settling on their tongue match as their release poured burst from their pussies. Anna's eyes watered as she felt the clone filling up her stomach and spill onto the ground with Riko panting with her face still aglow from her orgasm.

"Let's do that again…" Anna and Riko both smiled.

On the steps, Haruka sat atop Naruto and had one of his duplicates plunging his cock into her ass while her breasts squished against his heart. She had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and smothered her lips against his with his arms wrapped around her backside.

With her flesh pressing on him, Naruto and Haruka had their eyes closed as their tongues fought for dominance and the pink-haired young woman moaned dreamily as she rode him. He jerked his cannon upright through her pussy as she constantly lowered her hips and the second blonde thrust his glory into her ass at a slower speed for the time being.

Haruka's fingers trickled through Naruto's sweating locks and he rubbed her back as their lips slowly drew away from the other. Blue eyes opened to pink ones with their tongues licking and slobbering outside of their mouths while she moaned with glee.

She placed her left hand on his face and stroked his whiskers affectionately while lifting her upper body. Naruto cupped the flesh with his clone holding onto her cheeks for balance and Haruka's eyes shimmered while looking deep into his.

Her bobbing tit was pulled in his direction before he brushed his tongue against it and slobbered until taking to suckling on it. Haruka's face carried a deep crimson tint as the pair of blondes struck deep within her body and she smiled at their combined efforts.

With his foreskin striking against her womb again and again, Naruto rubbed his foreskin on her scorching walls as he suckled Haruka's bud and she began kissing his forehead. He suddenly stopped suckling her nipple and resealed his lips with hers while returning to palming her quaking breast.

The clone felt semen building within his erection from his rising balls and Haruka squealed in the kiss from his manhood spreading her rectal walls. Naruto placed his other hand on the back of her head and rubbed the back of it in the deep kiss as semen erupted from both her lower orifices.

"Sugoi!" Haruka cried out while she was filled up and she panted while sweat trickled down her body. She brushed his locks aside and panted while he brushed his fingers through her hair.

Ayano lie back on the ground with a clone on top of her thrusting as he held onto her breasts and she kept her legs spread while she was pounded. With two Narutos helping her keep her legs spread, she had her hands wrapped around the cocks of two other clones crouching near her head and licked the underside of a fifth clone's manhood with it positioned over her lips.

The purple-haired model moaned as her partner pounded through her lower flaps palmed and squeezed her swaying flesh. This Naruto smiled down at the blushing woman and she heard another moan while looking to the sound of the noise.

It was Kaori, still sporting her strap-on, pounding into Sayoko as she lie underneath the young woman and both of them moaned with her rocking breasts being squeezed. Kaori opened her mouth and tasted Sayoko's semen-drenched nipples while she shook her hips.

The brunette cried out with Ayano as both of their respective partners pounded into their cores before Kaori wrapped her arms around Sayoko's back; their grand orbs smothering together. Ayano's eyes watered with pleasure from her respective gangbang group pleasing her and her womanhood grew tighter around his glory.

In response, he squeezed her nipples and pulled them forward while the manhood she lathered entered her mouth. He pumped it into her mouth and sucked on it as it went deep as he propelled it forward.

She wasn't the least bit astounded they felt as good as they did in their combined efforts and she felt all of their throbbing intensify shorting afterwards. Her jade-colored eyes became blank and her mind faded into its lust while her walls grinded the sage's flying cock.

Both Ayano and Sayoko moans were muffled as they used their tongues to please their respective partners and their eyes squeezed shut. Sweat ran down both of them and flew off while they finally came to the end of their respective ropes.

The clone thrusting into Ayano's mouth removed his hardness in time for his semen to spray onto her face as the rest of her body was coated by their cum and she seductively purred at them. Licking her lips, Ayano turned over and presented her folds to one of the other clones while now sucking on the length of the clone that came inside of her.

As her mother and sisters had done, Fubuki's pussy and ass was thrust into from either side between two clones. The sage pounding through her cheeks held her legs apart as the other palmed her heaving chest and rubbed her bosom together.

He held them high enough for them to be licked at and Fubuki held onto either of her partners while their cocks rammed into either side of her and a deep blush covered her face. She dug her nails into them and screamed in pleasure with their erections flying into her while her hips bucked.

Fubuki's orbs bounced in the clone's hold as he groped and caressed them with his fingers sinking into the flesh; massaging the spaces he held onto. This Naruto leaned forward and Fubuki's lips eagerly shot forward before they met the younger blonde's.

The sage behind her licked the back of her neck and she moaned into the clone's mouth as their tongues fought. Minutes later, the clones lowered themselves and Fubuki soon wrapped her arms around the clone's neck as her bosom squished into his face.

He wagged his tongue against her hardened tits with Fubuki's smile being wider as the clone behind her pistoned his hips forward and his movements caused her derriere to rock against his groin. With his hands on her waist for balance, Fubuki trickled her fingers through the clone's hair before reaching up and wrapping her fingers around the members of two clones observing her.

_"The unending ecstasy is too good to be true!"_ Fubuki thought to herself as she held the clones' glories and pumped them with vigor while her first two partners moaned. Indeed, the warmth of her insides were causing their erections to expand within either entrance and the sounds of her flesh being struck against were the only thing she heard for the time being.

Because of this, she failed to notice Miyu in the spoon position with another clone holding onto her breasts and she looked to see her elder sister's expression. The black-haired young woman mewled at her own pleasure just as Fubuki cried out at the top of her lungs with the mixed orgasm pouring out of her folds and the semen oozing out of her ass joined the substance pooling onto the ground.

"Incredible…" Fubuki managed to utter in her lustful mind-set while her face was sprayed by either of the clones she had jerked off and she licked her lips in satisfaction of the taste. Nearby, Urara sat astride a shadow clone and bucked her hips as he surged upright into her wetness.

She held onto the cocks of two nearby clones and pumped them while a fourth clone stood in front of her thrusting into her breasts. The 4th blonde rubbed and caressed the jiggling orbs together on his throbbing member and Urara switched between tasting it and that of the other sages.

The blonde underneath her, Naruto himself, held onto her waist and moaned at his throbbing foreskin rubbing against her scorching inner walls. Despite how sweaty he was, he once again proved that multiple trysts with his harems were no match for his immense reserves of stamina and he watched Urara thrust her folds onto his ascending cock.

Her ass smacked on his lap with semen gathering in his cannon and he lustfully growled from this while Urara shook her waist. Seductive amber eyes looked at her partners and this stare only encouraged them to keep pleasing her as she did likewise for them.

Naruto watched her suck the foreskin of the 2nd clone before blowing on it and doing the same to her other partners. The clone running his hardness through her valley of flesh found her gleefully taking over by using her hand to maneuver her bosom and she now licked at his foreskin while blowing on the lathered cocks of the blondes around her.

With how slowly she blew on them, Urara could tell it was only a matter of time before she'd get another taste of their rich cum and felt Naruto's bulge growing inside of her constricting tunnels until they wrapped around him. Cum imploded inside her stomach whole simultaneously erupting from her folds onto the ground and she joyously squealed with her face now stained with semen from the clones.

"Some more tasty stuff would be nice." Urara smiled as Naruto allowed the nearest clone to replace him and he watched his harem enjoying their respective gangbangs before setting off to find another partner. Next to the tiki torches was Rina as she stood between two clones with the first thrusting into her mouth and the other pounding into her pussy while holding onto her swaying breasts.

Rina moaned as she took in either of the clones' glories and felt the blonde's hands depart her bosom before holding the underside of her legs off the ground. She pumped the hilts of two nearby clones that took over the kneading of her breasts from either side and she noticed Misuzu in the side positon with her own flock of shinobi pleasing her.

_"They're all getting big so quickly; at this rate, I'm not sure if who'll come first."_ Rina thought to herself as she bopped her head on the cock of the sage driving it forward and her eyes glistened before closing in bliss while watering. The clone held onto her skull and guided her movements while she sucked on him and rubbed her tongue on his foreskin.

With her licking skills, he felt as if his member was going to melt off and chills ran down his spine while the second blonde kept Rina's legs off the ground. Her tunnels grinded his speedy hardness and the clones all moaned from her simultaneous methods while jetting their groins forward.

Rina's mind became blink from her walls being thrashed and pounded against relentlessly her ass squished against his crotch. Sweat rained onto the ground and the pair of clones pulled their tits downward before ultimately releasing them only to grope them again.

She had her fingers and toes curl in result and her body rocked between their movements while her rear partner kept her feet off the ground. All of the Narutos lustfully growled with their cocks getting bigger until their semen splattered inside and out Rina and her eyes opened to reveal they were completely in the back of her head.

_"Yum…."_ Rina thought in response.

As the gangbangs went on, Naruto once again paired with Asuka as she held onto his shoulders and had another blonde pounding his member through her derriere. Either of them held onto her jiggling assets and the older blonde cried out in pleasure as she faced the true shinobi.

Blue eyes brightly shined as they looked into the other and Asuka held onto Naruto as his hands massaged and squeezed her bouncing flesh with the clone teasing her hardened nipples. Asuka leaned forward and licked Naruto's neck before beginning to nibble at it.

He smiled at her while pounding his hilt into her entrance with all the strength she could muster and her nibbling came to a suddenly stop once her G-spot was thrashed against shortly afterwards. As she screamed in ecstasy and tears ran down her eyes, Naruto kissed her forehead before their tongues began to duel in the midst of their pleasure.

The clone groaned incredulous at the suction of Asuka's rectum and her chest bobbed into the air multiple times with her eyes closing from both of their strikes. With her mind already blank with pleasure and her screams of pleasure growing higher with each thrust, the clone moved his hands from her tits and she rested her other arm over the back of his neck.

Naruto held her breasts up to him and licked her tits before suckling on them with her taking to running her fingers through his hair in result. Haruka once again was thrust into from behind and surveyed the gangbangs happening around them with Sayoko similarly sandwiched between two thrusting clones and Kaori, who had given her dildo to Anna now pounding into Riko, sat atop her own partner while thrusting down.

_"Everything is so wonderful…"_ Haruka thought to herself in her state of lust-riddled thinking and every girl in the harem wailed in pleasure as cum flooded them. Asuka's screaming octaves came as strong as her lungs could manage with cum pouring out of her pussy and ass onto the ground and wasted no time in returning to nibbling his neck.

_"They're all like me; energy for miles."_ Naruto thought before Asuka formed a hickey on him.

"Is that all you got, Naruto-kun?" Asuka purred while sweating profusely and he grinned before he and his clones starting thrusting anew with the gangbanging and moans going late into the night as the moon overhead shined down on them once the tiki torches went out.

_Years later_

Suzuka walked through her home and read a newspaper about some prison inmates who had been in comas dying. She set the paper aside and put in a VHS from the Kagami family with Haruka appearing onscreen with the camera facing her direction.

In her lap was a girl toddler with pink hair and blue eyes who vibrated with a bubbly personality like that of Haruka.

"Hi, Suzuka, it's your favorite group of models sending you a Christmas video and we're all really excited for making it. Right, Kaoru-chan?" Haruka asked the girl sitting in her lap and like her namesake and mother, she giggled at the camera while clapping her small hands.

Haruka carried the camera and walked into a living room where Kaori sat in a rocking chair holding her infant daughter Retsu. Though she had her mother's face and hair color, her eyes were the same as her father's and Kaori smiled at Haruka holding the camera.

"Hello and Happy Holidays, Suzuka. Always a delight to see you." Kaori said while brushing her fingers through Retsu's hair and the infant smiled adorably. Haruka panned the camera over to Naruto playing with many energetic toddlers and Sayoko entering the room holding a boy with blonde hair and her chocolate eyes.

"Suzuka, as you can see our dear Naruto-kun is a bit tied up with his children and what better way to celebrate the holidays, hmm?" Sayoko said to the boy in her arms, her first-born son Shinji, before kissing his forehead and putting him down so he could join his half-siblings in playing with their father.

Haruka and the rest of Naruto's harem watched as Jenny, Asuka's daughter who also had blonde hair and blue eyes, climb onto his back and her younger brother, Hikaru; also having the same eye color as her, go for their father's ribs with their mother smiling on. Naruto went down and laughed at the top of his lungs as Kaoru joined in to tickle his chest.

"Kids, I surrender!" Naruto laughed and the toddlers all giggled with Rin, Shinji's twin sister and Sayoko's spitting image, placing her hands on the side of his ribcage. Haruka kept filming her half-brother and sister along with most of their siblings.

Harumi, Riko's daughter who had her sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes with her father's whisker marks, worked with Naomi, who had Anna's violet hair and eyes similar to Naruto, and Mya, Fubuki's energetic daughter who sported red hair and her green eyes, to tickle their father's face.

"Come on, kids!" Naruto continue to laugh from this and he sat up while holding Kaoru to his chest as she continue to play with him. Kaoru tried to reach for his whiskers and Jenny, remembering his armpits were the most vulnerable area on him, went for them.

Jenny laughed while tickling his armpits and Naruto held Kaoru before sitting her in his lap as his daughters and sons teamed up on all sides. Rina's son Jiraiya, who carried her lilac hair and her eyes, tickled his father's side and his half-brother Takayaki, Miyu's son named for his late grandfather sporting black hair and blue eyes, worked on the other side.

Urara's twins Asura and Kaguya, both having black hair and the first of whom had blue eyes while his sister had her mother's eye color, went for Naruto's ribs as Mitsuko, Ayano's daughter with her purple hair with reddish streaks and blue-green eyes, held onto him while for balance. With Akari, Misuzu's daughter who had her blonde hair and her late-grandmother's Amethyst eyes, and Daisuke, Kaho's blonde son with her eyes, working together to tickle him, Naruto laughed until he gasped for air from his ribs and he looked to the camera before sitting up.

"All right, let's say hello to Ms. Suzuka!" Naruto said to his kids as their respective mothers placed their children in their laps with Jenny sitting atop his shoulders and Suzuka smiled at the sight of them waving.

* * *

I'm kind of sentimental from finishing this since **_Helter Skelter_** was the first rape hentai I ever wanted to remake and now that it's done, I'm not sure what to say but the plus side is that I'm nearly done with my grand scale **_Kuroinu_** remake, which you'll likely see this week.

It's only fair to warn that my **_Kuroinu/Princess Knight Catue_** story will be the darkest hentai remake I've ever done thus far and as for the ending of the first chapter…you'll find out when you first read it. Addressing the prisoners Suzuka read about, we all know they were some of the villains and whoever died is up to you readers while Ryou is likely free for good behavior.

I hope everyone enjoyed the ice-scream sandwich surprise; I.e. Kaori's strap-on fun as a callback to the first episode of **_Rin x Sen + Ran Sem Cross Mix_** where she does Urara with it and will Chloe do the same to Olga in the future? We'll have to wait and see.

To address Anna's daughter, I named her after Naomi Katsuragi from the **_Ran x Sem_** game itself and I would have included her in the story but it was too late by the time I knew about her. Do I have any regrets at all in this remake?

Aside from killing Kaoru, there's nothing I regret at all and one more fun fact, Naruto's daughter Kaguya is actually named after the priestess of the same name from **_Kuroinu_** since she and Urara look like twins with Asuka's daughter named for Jenny Realight since they look alike as well.

The same applies to Kaori's daughter who is named after Retsu Unohana since they bear slight resemblances to each other and more coincidence to that is that Kaori acts like Unohana does in her true Kenpachi nature in the hentai series; calm but scarily sinister in everything she does.

Now that all is said and done, I can focus on wrapping up the first chapter of **_Kuroinu/Princess Knight Catue_** and I'll see you guys later.


End file.
